For the Love of Natsu!
by insanemonkeyboy
Summary: When Ichiya takes his quest to conquer Erza's heart to a whole new level, a certain pink-haired dragon slayer discovers new activities to share with his female friends. Multiple LEMONS! Natsu x Kagura, Natsu x Erza x Kagura, Natsu x Harem - Poll closed
1. Prologue

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this fan fiction.

First Fairy Tail Fanfic - Lemons in later chapters.

There will be a harem, main members Kagura/Erza, but plenty of others to follow.

* * *

It was well after midnight, and silence had settled like a wave over the whole town. A foreboding blood red color settled on the moon, while the only sounds came from deep within Blue Pegasus.

"Can't stop now. It's almost done…. Meeen!" Ichiya sat in his lab, hunched over a churning, pinkish-colored potion. His eyes were red and drawn from lack of sleep. His lips parched, and his face gaunt from not eating or drinking. He'd been at it like this for 3 days now. But after months of perfecting this potion, he couldn't just stop now. He could feel it. It was nearly finished.

He added a couple drops of a blue potion on the shelf. Then stirred in just a sliver of the rare third origin crystal. He only had an ounce of this ancient relic, which was left over from the first appearance of magic in earthland. But it was said that this could ensure the ultimate success of whatever potion was crafted with it. And success was something Ichiya needed. Desperately.

He gasped as the mixture bubbled and frothed, almost coming out of the top of the flask. Then, abruptly, it turned a deep red, the color of rose petals.

"MEEEN!" he shouted exultantly. "It's finished! Now women will no longer be able to resist their handsome Ichiya! MEEEN! Erza, my honey, you are mine!"

With this exultant proclamation he tipped the flask to his lips, drinking all of his newly crafted potion…

Or that was his intent, at least, but after several seconds of holding the bottle to his lips, he realized he hadn't yet consumed a single drop. Irritated, he shook the flask.

"MEEN! What's wrong with this potion?"

"I'm wasted on you…"

Ichiya spun around. "Who is that? Is this some kind of a joke? Whoever you are, come out immediately or face my wrath! MEEEEEN!"

"It's me. The potion you created." Ichiya suddenly realized the voice seemed to be more in his head than his ears.

"That's impossible. You're a potion. You can't be alive!"

"You can't make a potion as powerful as me and expect me to be normal. Sure, I'm not alive, but I do have a will of my own… And I've just found the perfect host!"

Before Ichiya could voice his questions, the potion rose suddenly out of the flask and darted out the window, whizzing like lighting across Fiore.

All of Blue Pegasus woke up to the tormented scream of "MEEEEEEN!"

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, in the town of Magnolia, a red mist slipped into the open mouth of a sleeping dragon slayer. Next to him, on the bed, a blue cat opened his eyes and looked around. Then shook his head and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this fan fiction.

First Fairy Tail Fanfic - Lemons in later chapters.

There will be a harem, main members Kagura/Erza, but plenty of others to follow.

* * *

"Whaaat?! Why can't you just send Erza, or Mira, or even Wendy?!"

"I understand your reaction, Natsu, but they asked for you specifically." Makarov sighed. "And can you keep it down? Your fellow members are eavesdropping."

"But Mermaid Heel is an all female guild!" Natsu yelled. "Come on, gramps. You can't send me to that!"

"I don't understand it either," Makarov replied. "But they specifically requested you. They said your magic was uniquely suited to the situation."

"But…"

"You're going, and that's final. We have to keep good relations with the other guilds, and you especially need to be on your best behavior. The council wasn't too happy with the results of your last mission."

"What?! I took care of the demon."

"Aye sir!" Interjected Happy.

"And leveled two mountains and evaporated a lake in the process. Look. I know the extent of your power has yet to be discovered, but you need to learn more control."

"Aye sir!"

"But…"

"Enough. You're going on this request, and that's final."

Natsu may not be smart, but he's smart enough to know when he's lost the argument. With a resigned sigh, he left Makarov's office, closely followed by Happy. His anger at having to go on this quest was palpable.

"What's wrong, flamer?" Gray was experimenting with new nicknames, and so far none of them were even good enough to bite.

"Shut your mouth, stripper," Natsu growled.

"Natsu has to go on a quest for Mermaid Heel!" Happy yelled cheerfully. "Kagura requested him, and master says he doesn't have a choice?"

"Mermaid Heel?" Shocked faces turned from every side of the guild. Some (male) looked jealous. Others just plain surprised.

"You know, maybe I should accompany Natsu, just to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble…" Laxus got his pervy grin that had been appearing more often recently.

"Actually, I think it's best if I go with Natsu. I'm sure Kagura meant to ask for me to come." Everyone's attention turned to Erza.

"Think again, flame hair. Maybe Kagura's tired of reading your constant letters and doesn't want to see you in person."

"Say that again, perv. I dare you!"

"SILENCE!" Erza and Laxus were suddenly enveloped in giant fists. "It was specifically requested that Natsu, and **ONLY NATSU** , come on this request. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll all get to read about it in the news in a few days."

A roar of laughter went up from the guild, including Natsu. "Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

~10 minutes later~

"I'm dying, Happy!" The dragon slayer lay sideways on the booth seat. "Why did we take the train?"

"It's the only way we can get to Mermaid Heel fast enough." Happy replied. Other passengers were starting to stare at the duo as Natsu stuck his head out the window, his face turning green.

"You could fly me there."

"My magic wouldn't last that long, Natsu." Happy said. "You know that."

"I could've run there…" *Blech*

~At Mermaid Heel~

"Natsu-sama. Thanks for coming at such short notice." Kagura greeted them at the door.

"Yeah, no problem." Said Natsu. "So what was this that you wanted me to help out with!"

"I'll explain it to you inside," said Kagura, motioning him to come into the guild. He followed her in as she talked.

"We've been having trouble with this creature – we're not really sure what it is, but so far our attempts to deal with it have been… well, ineffective. When we thought of who we could call to help, your name was the first that came up."

Natsu couldn't help being proud at the compliment. "So why did my name come to mind? I know I'm pretty strong, but there are other people – girls – in the guild who are also pretty powerful."

"Well, perhaps it'll help if I show you the creature…" Kagura said. "You can see it from the top of our guild."

They came up to the top of the guild and looked out over the forest beyond. Most of the scenery was obstructed by the giant mountain, but other than that everything looked calm.

"So what's the big deal?"

Just as Natsu asked the question, the giant mountain in the middle of the scenery sprouted 4 enormous legs and began to move. Natsu's jaw hit the floor.

"Yeah." Said Kagura. "So when we saw that, we were wondering who to call… And we thought…."

"Who could level a whole mountain on a quest?" Millianna interrupted with a giggle.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu ran back down and out of the guild toward the mountain-sized beast.

"Wait!" Kagura yelled after his retreating figure, but he was already well out of earshot.

Natsu reached the mountainous creature and let loose. "Fire dragon king mode! Fire King's devastating crimson lotus blade!"

With one destructive attack, the dragon slayer disintegrated the whole creature, and maybe half the forest.

"Well, that was easy." Said Natsu, turning away to see Kagura running out toward him. "Now to claim the reward money…." *OOOMPH*

Out of nowhere, he was hit with a massive counterattack. There was a moment of searing pain all over, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this fan fiction.

First Fairy Tail Fanfic - *LEMON AHEAD*.

There will be a harem, main members Kagura/Erza, but plenty of others to follow.

* * *

When Natsu opened his eyes, he was in an infirmary. It wasn't Fairy Tail though. It didn't smell right. And besides, none of his pals were around. In fact, as he looked around, the only other one who seemed to be in the room was… Kagura?

"Ugh… What happened?"

"I tried to tell you, but you ran off too quickly… Everyone who attacked that creature in the guild got hit with a proportional counter-attack. Even though your attack appeared to completely demolish it, you took a massive hit. How are you feeling?"

"Umm…" Natsu was surprised to discover he actually wasn't in any pain. "I feel fine, actually."

"Good. We were a little worried about you. You've been out for 3 days."

"3 days?! I've got to get back to the guild!"

"You can't leave yet… Our guild doctor gets back tomorrow. Once she clears you, you can go back to Fairy Tail."

"But I feel fine!"

"But you can't leave till you're medically cleared… I guess you don't have to stay in the infirmary though."

"Natsu-san, you're awake?" Millianna came running in. "I know you don't have a hotel room or anything, but you can stay in my room for tonight."

Kagura shot her a death glare. "Actually," she blushed deeply, "I wanted to offer my room. It's the nicest room – and the biggest bed – in the guild, besides our master of course."

"I need to get back to Fairy Tail," Natsu insisted, trying to get up.

Kagura pushed him back down, straddling him. "Our doctor has to clear you before you leave, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself while you're here… Why don't you just bring your stuff to my room?"

"Uh… Ok…" Natsu wasn't sure what was happening, but he discovered he no longer really wanted to head back so much. He gathered his few belongings and followed Kagura.

They came into her room, where Natsu saw Happy sleeping on a cushion on the table. "Happy!" He shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy jumped up. "Natsu! You're awake!"

"Yeah" Natsu began to notice other things about the room. There was indeed a large bed, with a life-size plush of Natsu, shirtless, on one side, and a life-size plush of Erza in her seductress armor on the other. His nose quickly picked up a strange scent coming from the crotch area of both plushes. The scent seemed to be similar to the scent that was drifting from Kagura's nether regions right now.

"Umm… Hold on just one second." Kagura threw both plushes off the bed, then pulled Natsu over to it. Natsu's nose caught the scent intensifying, and he had a strange desire to see where it led. So he allowed himself to be pushed to the bed by the beautiful swordswoman. She then straddled him, pressing her lips close against his.

Natsu had no idea what he was doing, so he just followed his instincts. As their lips locked, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. It was greeted with hers, and they twisted together briefly, exploring each others' mouths with their tongues. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed her top and pulled it up. They broke apart for a moment as it came over her head, revealing a pure white, lacy bra underneath. Their lips connected again as Natsu fumbled with the bra straps.

Kagura giggled as he broke the kiss again, peering over the back of her head to unclasp the undergarment. Once he could see it, it was easy to figure out the bra, and as her naked, warm breasts pressed against his skin, he felt his dick stirring in his pants. Continuing to follow his instincts, he now began kissing her neck, now gently, now almost biting at her delicate skin. This drew gasps and moans from Kagura, who tore his scarf and his vest off before folding under his caress.

Natsu reversed their position so that the swordswoman was underneath him. His mouth worked its way down to her ample breasts, kissing them softly and biting at the sensitive area around the stiff nipple.

"Natsu…" Kagura moaned. Natsu could smell her pussy juices, and it was driving him crazy. He moved a trail of kisses down her stomach as he grabbed her pants and underwear at the waist, pulling them off simultaneously to reveal her womanhood.

"Oh god, Natsu!" Kagura moaned as the dragon slayer probed her dripping vagina with his tongue.

"Mmm… You taste good, Kagura…" Natsu slowly began teasing her clit with his tongue. His hands kneaded and smacked her ass.

"Natsu, oh natsu!" Kagura's tone began to sound urgent. She grabbed the back of the dragon slayer's head as his tongue massaged her clit and her lips. She started grinding her pussy against his face "Natsu! Oh god Natsu! I'm cumming!" She moaned again, losing control and arching against him as her body shuddered in the ecstasy of release. It was only a few seconds, but the orgasm felt like an eternity. The dragon slayer cleaned up her juices with his tongue as her orgasm subsided.

Natsu was already pulling off his pants as he slipped back up her body, capturing her lips in a kiss again. His massive erection grazed against her pussy lips, causing both of them to gasp. He positioned himself over her, looking into her eyes in askance.

"Yes, I want you Natsu… All of you…"

Natsu pushed against her… "Are you sure this is alright? I feel like I'm going to break you…"

"Yeah – it's my hymen." Her voice came out a little strained. "It will hurt a little when it breaks, but don't worry about it."

"Ok." Natsu didn't feel good about hurting her, but he really wanted to finish and she insisted it was ok. He pushed harder, and suddenly it gave way. Kagura cried out sharply, and some blood came out of her pussy.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just the hymen breaking… All women have one until they have sex for the first time." She then blinked. "So you really didn't know?"

"Nope," Natsu said. "Just tell me when it's ok to keep going."

Kagura nodded, kissing him again. She felt herself getting used to having his length inside her. "Alright…" She whispered. "Take it slow at first please…"

Natsu nodded and began slow thrusting. Kagura clenched her teeth, but slowly the pain gave way to pleasure. The thrusting became more frantic, and the swordswoman moaned softly, moving her hips against the dragon slayer. Natsu kept going faster, his hips slamming frantically against hers.

"Oh god, Kagura," the dragon slayer grunted. "You're so fucking good. Oh god…"

"Natsu-sama…" moaned Kagura. "I think…" She gasped… "I'm… cumming.. again…." She screamed and moaned loudly, her pussy clenching around the dragon slayer's erection. Her vagina squeezed around him, and his seed started pouring out into her womb. Her orgasm lasted several seconds, squeezing every last drop of sperm out of his erection before she collapsed in ecstasy beneath him.

Natsu rolled off the naked beauty, and she instantly snuggled up to him, her bare chest pressing against him. Then her eyes went to his dick, which was already rock hard again, and she giggled. "Ready for round two, my sexy dragon slayer?"

Natsu grinned. "I'm ready anytime. Thought you might need a break."

Kagura was a little tired, but she wasn't about to admit it. "No way, lover boy. I could fuck all night and then some."

He grinned and rolled back on top of her, pinning her beneath him. "Round two it is then."

~In the hallway~

 _No fair Kagura. Using your position like that…_ Milllianna got to the door of the swordswoman's bedroom just in time to hear her share a climax with the dragon slayer. Now her sharp ears picked up Kagura's audible gasp, and she slid her pants and underwear off her very wet pussy.

"Oh god, Natsu" Kagura moaned. Millianna's fingers entered her cavity, imagining herself in that room. "Oh god, harder, Natsu!" Her other hand found its way up her shirt, pinching at her sensitive nipples. She could imagine the dragon slayer's hot flesh against her skin, his manhood ramming into her vagina. "Natsu-sama…" she moaned with Kagura, working herself up frantically. "Natsu-sama! Oh god Natsu sama!"

~Back in the bed~

Natsu's sharp ears picked up another woman moaning his name, and he realized they had an eavesdropper. But truth be told, he didn't care. All he cared about right now was this newly discovered and amazing activity called sex. How could he not have discovered it before?

He thrust in and out of Kagura, who was grinding her hips against him, moaning out his name. Outside, he heard the cat girl – Millianna, perhaps? – scream out his name as she came. Kagura didn't seem to notice, though, as she built toward her orgasm. "Natsu! Oh gods Natsu! Fuck me! Oh gods, I'm about to cum!"

Moments later she exploded into an intense orgasm. Her body shook with spasm after spasm, and just when it was almost over Natsu came as well. His seed spilled out into her vagina, filling her so full it started dripping from her cavity as she collapsed under him.

This time, his dick took about two minutes before it was fully erect again. Kagura looked slightly exhausted, but declared herself ready for round three. In the hall, he heard Millianna's steps scampering away as he entered the beautiful swordswoman for the third time…

~3 days later~

"Natsu! What took you so long?!" A very irritated Erza blocked his way back into the guild.

"Well… truth be told, I was injured during the fight." Natsu said. "I had to stay at Mermaid Heel till I was well again." That was half the truth, after all. He just didn't mention the couple of extra nights spent in Kagura's bedroom before they both decided he needed to go back to the guild.

"You got injured?" Erza's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "With Zeref and the 12 gone, I can't imagine too many things that would give you trouble."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Natsu grinned. "But apparently this thing has some kind of counter effect. I got hit with magic equivalent to what I attacked with."

Erza's suspicious eyes instantly turned worried. "Well, thank the gods you're still alive then!" She enveloped the dragon slayer in a tight hug against her armor.

"Not for much longer!" Natsu gasped out against her. "Can't… breathe… x.x"

"Oh." Erza's face turned slightly red as she let go. Then she looked angry again. "Don't ever make me worry about you like that again!"

"Aye sir!" Said Natsu and Happy at the same time.

~inside the guild~

"You were in the sick ward for six days?" Makarov looked at Natsu incredulously. They were just finishing up the full report of the mission.

"Well, kinda." Natsu rubbed the back of his head with a big grin. "They let me stay in Ka- in an empty room for the last couple days though."

"Is that what happened, Happy?" Makarov asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy said. "And Kagura taught Natsu all about naked wrestling!"

"What?!" Makarov's eyes popped out of his head, and his soul threatened to escape through his mouth.

"I think the cat's stir crazy," Natsu glared daggers at Happy. _Thank God no one heard that besides gramps._ Though he wasn't exactly sure why, the prospect of Erza especially finding out scared him to death.

"Aye sir!" Happy just grinned innocently.

"Natsu…" growled Makarov.

Natsu glared at Happy again, but he knew the secret was out now. "Alright gramps, look, you can't tell anyone, but when I got better their doc was gone, and Kagura came onto me really strong. We – um – may have fucked a few times." He cringed and waited for the verbal assault he was certain was coming.

"All I can say is…" Makarov's voice was shooting daggers, but it abruptly changed as he almost shouted, "Job well done, boy! What took you so long?"

Natsu sweat-dropped. "Umm… Thanks? Just make sure this stays between us."

"If you insist…" Said Makarov. "But you should at least tell Gildarts – he'll be so proud!"

Natsu's mind immediately went to Gildart's bag full of dirty magazines. "I'm not sure that's a good thing," he muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this fan fiction.

First Fairy Tail Fanfic -*LEMON AHEAD*

There will be a harem, main members Kagura/Erza, but plenty of others to follow.

* * *

"You what?!" Erza, Mira, and Lucy were all staring at Natsu in shock.

"What's the big deal? I got a mansion outside of town with the money I've been saving."

"What money you've been saving?" Lucy demanded. "You kept having to spend your reward money to pay for collateral damage."

"Yeah, about that." Natsu rubbed the back of his head with a shit-eating grin on his face. "A lot of those missions, the people were so happy to be rid of their problem they gave me extra reward money – even more than enough to replace the costs of repairs."

"But… But…" Lucy stammered.

Natsu was saved from further grilling when the doors opened, and Kagura came rushing in. She ran straight to Natsu and tackled him off his chair in a hug.

"Natsu-sama," she cooed. "I've decided to join Fairy Tail."

"You've what?!" 4 voices rang out in shock, and three pairs of female eyes burned Natsu with their glares.

Erza was the first to speak. "We'll be happy to have you, Kagura, but what will Mermaid Heel think of this decision?"

"Oh, they've already approved." Kagura was now covering Natsu's face and neck with kisses, causing the other girls to glare. "They said I should be with my baby's father."

Jaws hit the ground all over the guild, as Kagura did nothing to silence or quiet the words. If looks could kill, Natsu would've died about a thousand deaths – several from each guy who dreamed of having Kagura for himself, at least 100 or so from Erza, Mira, and Lucy each, and even more from Laxus, who had tried many times to bed the voluptuous mermaid.

Natsu was returning her kisses as she spoke, and almost missed it. "Wait – you mean?..."

She nodded radiantly. "We're going to have a baby, Natsu-sama!"

"Natsu…" Erza glared. If it hadn't been for the radiant (and pregnant) Kagura, she probably would've beat the dragon slayer down right there.

"What the fuck is this, flame brain?" Gray yelled from the middle of the room.

"Get some clothes on, perv." Natsu shot back.

"What?! When did this happen?"

"So, can I join the guild?" Kagura asked Makarov.

"Sure…." Makarov replied, "if… you can recount to me, in juicy detail, the last two days that Natsu spent at Mermaid Heel… particularly the nights!"

"Master…" The girls all rounded on the pervy guild master.

"Just kidding! Just kidding! Mira, get her a guild stamp wherever she wants it."

~Sometime after dinner~

Natsu and Kagura were on their way back to Natsu's new mansion when they ran across Erza. The redhead seemed really sad, but she forced a smile when she saw the two of them.

"I'm happy for you, Natsu and Kagura, I really am…"

She seemed like she was going to walk around, but then she stopped, turned back toward Natsu, and started pummeling his chest. "How could you, Natsu? I thought… I hoped… I mean…. You and I…."

Natsu just stood there, shocked by both the abuse and this revelation. "But… you had Jellal…" Kagura tensed visibly at that name.

"Jellal didn't really mean anything… He was an old flame." Erza was crying, still pounding her fists against the dragon slayer's chest. "I've loved you… since Etherion…" She stopped pounding now, her head on the dragon slayer's chest, tears flowing freely.

Natsu didn't know what to do, but Kagura stepped in. "Nee-chan, why don't you come home with us tonight?"

Erza drew back, her eyes wide.

"You mean?..."

Kagura just nodded, clinging tightly to Natsu's arm.

"You would be ok with that?..." Erza asked incredulously.

Kagura blushed. "I'm really possessive of my Natsu-sama… but… if it's Erza nee-chan, I think it will be alright…"

"I couldn't…" Erza's face turned the color of her hair as she imagined sharing the bed with Natsu and Kagura.

Kagura didn't miss a beat. "Well, we'll be going then." She started to pull Natsu away.

"No wait!" They turned to see Erza, still red as a beet. "I… I want to do this."

"Well, come on with us then." Kagura grinned, and Erza rushed over, taking the dragon-slayer's other arm.

~Later~

"I have a confession," Kagura said. She and Erza were toweling off from their showers. Natsu was showering elsewhere. "I don't exactly like the idea of sharing Natsu, but I do have a kind of selfish reason for wanting to do this."

"Really?" Erza couldn't imagine a selfish reason for wanting to share one's mate.

"Well," Kagura blushed scarlet, "It's hard for me to admit this, and Natsu would deny it if I told him, but… well, I'm afraid I can't fully satisfy him sexually…"

Erza was honestly surprised on many levels. She couldn't imagine a swordswoman with the stamina and agility that Kagura possessed being unable to satisfy anybody in bed. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Those days that Natsu spent at Mermaid Heel, we literally fucked for hours… I was so exhausted I could barely move, but Natsu could've kept going. I tried to, but he said he was too tired. I know that he was just saying that because he could tell I was too exhausted, though."

"Wow…" Erza sweat-dropped. "Is he good in bed though?"

"He has amazing instincts…" Kagura's eyes glazed over just thinking about it. "He really knows how to make a girl feel good."

~A few minutes later~

"Mmm… Natsu," Erza moaned softly as the dragon slayer planted a trail of kisses down her stomach, then around her naked, dripping womanhood, and down to her feet. He then slowly moved up the other leg, stopping to kiss her inner thighs before prodding her womanhood with his tongue.

"Mmm… Don't tease, Natsu," Moaned the redhead. Natsu just grinned and trailed more kisses up her stomach. With his erection resting firmly against her dripping pussy, he took one of her large breasts in his mouth, licking and sucking on it. Then he bit down – just enough to break skin. As he suspected, Erza showed her approval with a moan and an arched back.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, his dick resting against the opening to her vagina.

Erza nodded. "Take me," she moaned.

Natsu complied, thrusting quickly past the barrier. Erza cried out and grabbed his shoulders tightly, and Natsu stayed there for a moment, letting his dick fill her. After a couple moments of this, Erza began rocking her hips slowly. Natsu took the cue and began thrusting gently. He bit at Erza's neck, eliciting a loud moan.

"Oh gods Natsu, fuck me harder…" He complied willingly, his hips grinding at a wild pace as he pounded her pussy. "Bite me…" she moaned. He bit at her boob again, drawing blood, and her moans became more intense. He continued to alternate between kissing and biting her sensitive spots, till her moans became loud screams. Finally her body arched against him and shuddered. The walls of her pussy clenched around his erection, and he shouted as he came inside her. Spent, Erza collapsed against the bed, but Natsu's erection didn't even go down for a moment.

He immediately turned his attention to Kagura. She was already dripping wet, and she moaned out Natsu's name as he kissed her erect nipples. With one hand he began molding her breasts, alternately, as he licked and kissed them. With the other, he teased her dripping womanhood.

"Oh gods Natsu," moaned the brunette. "Give it to me, I need you. Now!"

Natsu grinned and complied, pushing his large erection quickly into her soaking hole. She gasped and cried out in pleasure as he began thrusting quickly and intensely. "Natsu, fuck me Natsu!" She screamed, the pleasure mounting in her cavity.

Then her mind went blank with ecstasy and her body shook, her pussy walls clenching his erection in a massive orgasm. But Natsu wasn't ready to cum yet. As soon as she finished, he flipped her on her hands and knees and started fucking her doggy style.

It was at this point that Erza decided to get back in on the action. Slowly, she began rubbing the other swordswoman's dripping clit with two fingers. With her other hand she began mashing the brunette's breasts, squeezing her sensitive nipples as Natsu fucked her wildly from behind.

"Oh gods, Natsu! Fuck me. Fuck me Natsu! Harder! Oh gods Natsu!" Soon she was moaning and gasping loudly again, till finally she screamed out Natsu's name, her pussy contracting around his massive erection. This time he was ready to cum, and his seed spilled out deep in her womb. This time she didn't stop with one orgasm, and it was a full 2 minutes before her last orgasm finally subsided, leaving her in a momentary haze of ecstasy.

Natsu, however, was already hard again by the time he pulled out of her, and he wasted no time in flipping Erza over for a turn at doggy-style. As he slipped into her, he grabbed her hair and put some tension on it experimentally. He smelled her instantly get wetter and knew it was a turn on. _Who knew_ , he thought as he roughly slammed his hips against hers. "Natsu-sama! Oh gods yes Natsu!" She cried out as he plowed her pussy roughly. In a moment of inspiration, he started smacking her ass hard with his other hand as he fucked her, keeping a firm hold on her hair. This was too much for the redhead, who melted into orgasmic bliss.

After Erza's next orgasm, Kagura felt like she needed to return the favor from earlier. She'd quickly realized from watching her that she liked rough sex, so the swordswoman grabbed and twisted at the flesh around her boobs. With her other hand, she massaged her clit, occasionally breaking off to scratch at her inner thighs. Erza's moans became louder. Her breathing more labored, while Natsu increased his pace even more. Moments later Erza erupted into another immense orgasm, and as Natsu's seed spilled into her yet another orgasm racked her body. She came violently nearly 10 times before laying back on the bed, spent. _I may not be able to walk tomorrow…_ she thought.

But Natsu was already back on Kagura. Erza was beginning to see what she meant about not being able to fully satisfy him herself.

A couple hours and several orgasms later, two exhausted swordswomen passed out on the bed with their lover between them. Natsu, still hard as a rock, tried to fall asleep between them, but it was quite some time before his erection finally subsided. Then, finally, he was able to fall asleep between the two women.

* * *

Ok - I won't be publishing any more for a little while here. So please let me know if you want more. Also, would like to see your ideas for harem. The non-negotiables for (in) are:

Erza (already in)

Kagura (already in)

Wendy (slightly older, already have her chapter mostly written)

Mira (because she's awesome and nobody else in the guild is worthy of her)

Levy (cuz Gajeel's an asshole and I want to write about his girlfriend getting stolen by his rival)

Non-negotiables for out are:

Anyone significantly older (Obaba, Porlyusica, etc.)

No yaoi (Just cuz)

Anyone significantly younger (no loli - may bend this on Mavis because she's technically of age, but other than Mavis hard and fast rule)

No Edolas characters (cuz i don't feel like making up a reason to include them, and they all have earthland counterparts anyway)

I think that's it. If any more come to mind, I'll let you know.


	5. Chapter 4: The Dragon Slayer's Quest

First things first: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters, or anything else. This is just a fan fiction.

Now, I wasn't going to post any more chapters just yet, but since this chapter (and the next) happen to be finished, I decided to post anyway.

There's a poll up for this story on my profile for girls to continue the story. Please vote.

Now, so far I've only received a couple suggestions. They are as follows:

Lucy (1) - I guess. I'm actually not a big fan of NaLu, but it'll work for the harem

Lisanna (1) - I can imagine some great possibilities involving Mira...

And 1 vote for Juvia to stay with Gray - I personally don't mind that. Juvia's not one of my ideal pairs for Natsu anyway.

Anyway, vote on the poll! You can choose up to 3.

LEMONS AHEAD!

* * *

"You were amazing, Natsu-san." Wendy grinned.

"Thanks Wendy." Natsu grinned back. The two had just finished a quest that the council had requested dragon slayers take care of. Gajeel had been gone on a mission, and Laxus was out with the Raijinshuu, so the task had fallen to Natsu and Wendy by default. "You were really great yourself." He added.

"Really?" Wendy blushed. "I always feel so insignificant when I team up with you."

"Well you shouldn't! You're totally awesome!" Natsu said. "I wish I could heal people and cure motion sickness like you."

"Thanks Natsu-San." Wendy blushed deeper.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Carla and Happy had gone off by themselves – as they frequently did now, and the dragon slayers were alone. Natsu broke the silence.

"What's wrong Wendy? Ya look kind of sad."

"I was just thinking that I'll never look like the Edolas Wendy," Wendy said despondently.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm almost 18 already, and look at me." Wendy looked down at her A-cup chest. "I thought for sure I'd have bigger boobs than Lucy by now, but I'm still as small as Levy…"

"Beauty's not all about big boobs," Natsu said. "I think you look beautiful just the way you are."

"Really?" Wendy blushed.

"Fuck yeah." Natsu grinned. "You don't need to look like Edolas Wendy to be really damn hot. In fact, I couldn't imagine you looking any different than you do right now."

"You really think I'm beautiful this way?"

"Of course," Natsu grinned.

"Then take me." Wendy blushed deeply as she spoke the words, removing her dress to reveal her small breasts and slight figure.

Natsu's mind immediately went to two very beautiful swordswomen, and he blanched. "Umm… I don't know if that's a good idea."

"So you don't think I'm beautiful?" Tears came to Wendy's beet red face as she crossed her arms over her small boobs.

"Damn it all, of course I do!" Natsu said. "it's just that…"

"Then prove it," Wendy cut him off. "Please, Natsu-sama. Fuck me…" She turned scarlet and looked at the ground, "That is… if you want me…"

 _Oh gods, please let me live through getting home after this…_ Natsu accepted her naked body against his this time, nibbling gently at her nipple. He could now smell her arousal, an intense, sweet aroma from the lithe form, and her nipples became hard beneath his touch.

He lingered there for several moments, enjoying the delicate flavor of her skin. As she gave way to the pleasure, her body slowly sank to the blanket they'd spread out to sleep on. Natsu nibbled gently at her neck, kneading her small breasts with his hands and eliciting a moan from the bluenette.

"Natsu," she purred. "You're such a tease…"

Natsu just grinned. He nibbled softly at her earlobes, then worked his way down her neck back to her breasts. Her little gasps and moans made him want to pound her pussy right then, but he restrained himself, knowing she was still a virgin – and likely to be very tight. Slowly, gently, he kissed his way down her chest and stomach to her soaking womanhood.

"Mmm…. Natsu-sama," she purred as he slowly began to kiss her vagina and clit. "Natsu-sama…."

He smiled and began to carefully work her nether lips in his mouth. She moaned and arched against him. "Natsu-sama!" He continued to work on her clit with his tongue as he shoved a finger into her tight virgin hole. She gasped and grabbed the blanket they had spread out to sleep on tightly. He continued to work with his fingers and his tongue till her breathing quickened.

"Natsu, oh gods Natsu! I'm cumming!" She screamed – a surprisingly loud sound for the delicate dragon slayer – and her vagina poured forth the rivers of her pleasure. Natsu didn't stop till the last of her orgasm subsided. Then he slowly moved back up her body to position himself over her.

"This is going to hurt a little," he whispered as he pressed his erection against her virgin pussy.

Wendy just nodded and braced herself. After making sure he was properly positioned, Natsu pushed into her womanhood. Wendy screamed in pain, and Natsu winced. She was even tighter than Kagura and Erza.

It was several moments before Wendy gave the other dragon slayer the ok to start moving. It was still painful for her at first, but as Natsu's rhythmic rocking gained speed, the pain was overcome by the waves of immense pleasure that now filled her mind.

"Oh yes Natsu! Fuck me!" She cried out, grinding her hips softly against the dragon slayer. This excited him more, and he began to move even faster. "Oh yes! Harder! OOOOH!" She moaned.

Finally she felt climax approaching again. She tried to hold it back, wanting to wait for her partner, but the pleasure became so intense she just couldn't. Her pleasure released, like waves of ecstasy sweeping through her body, and suddenly she felt a hot fluid pour out inside her. The feeling of her lover cumming at the same time sent her into another orgasm, which didn't subside until all of Natsu's seed was deposited in her womb.

Natsu let her rest for almost 2 whole minutes before he started his assault on her pussy again. The petite dragon slayer got back into it quickly, rocking her hips against his and moaning loudly. Her arms clutched him tightly as he pounded her pussy, as though she were afraid that if she let go the moment would vanish, and she would wake up to discover it was all a dream.

Four hours later, Happy and Carla came back to find Wendy deep in the throes of another multiple orgasm, as Natsu unloaded yet another large stream of semen into her womb. As her orgasms subsided, Wendy collapsed back onto the blanket, clearly exhausted. Carla flushed deeply and looked away. Happy started to say something, but Carla clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him away from the pair.

The next morning, Natsu carried Wendy back to her room by the guild. The petite dragon slayer could barely walk and needed at least a day to recover. He resisted the urge to fuck her senseless again, instead planting a few chaste kisses on her lips and forehead, and headed out.

As he was leaving her room, he was met by two fiery-eyed swordswomen…. The gods save him…


	6. Chapter 5: Hell Hath No Fury

So, I actually finished Mira's chapter today. Feeling a little uninspired, so the more votes (and comments) I get the better. Already have the next chapter set in my mind, but not sure where I'm going beyond that yet. I feel like it's too early for Levy...

So... Vote please! T_T

Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own Natsu, or his harem... even Mirajane *drool*... All that good stuff...

LEMONS AHEAD (for those that haven't figured it out yet).

* * *

The next morning Natsu rushed into the guild with his usual boisterous yell. "Gildarts! Fight me!"

Gildarts had just returned from his most recent 3+ year quest. "Not in here Natsu, that wouldn't be fun for either of us." Only a couple years ago, the powerful mage would've knocked the dragon slayer out with a single blow. Now he acknowledged him as a worthy opponent.

"I guess you're right…" Natsu sweat dropped as he thought about what Makarov would do if he destroyed the guild again.

"Natsu…." Mirajane called sweetly from behind the counter.

"Whaddya want? I'm about to go fight Gildarts."

"That'll have to wait." Gildarts said. "I've got a meeting with the old man about my latest mission."

"Oh…" Said Natsu despondently. Then he perked up again. "Well you'd better fight me as soon as you're done!"

"Quiet! It's too early to be making so much noise!" Natsu looked over to see Gajeel half asleep, sitting across the table from Levy, who had a stack of books in front of her.

"Oh yeah? You want to do something about it steel for brains?"

*ahem* Mirajane's sweet cough somehow promised the dragon slayer shitloads of pain if he didn't stop fighting and pay attention to her.

Gajeel guffawed. "Maybe later, flame brain. Wouldn't want to keep the she-devil waiting."

Natsu turned back to face Mirajane. "'sup Mira?"

"Gildarts is gonna be in there for a while," the beautiful take over mage said. "Why don't you come with me? I have something I'd like to show you at our house…"

Natsu glared at her suspiciously. "Something to show me?"

"It'll be fun, I promise!" She winked at him mischievously.

"Ok then" he grinned. "Ya hear that Gildarts!" He yelled loud enough for the powerful mage to hear from Makarov's office. "If I'm not back yet come fight me."

There was no response, so Natsu headed out the door with Mirajane.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Strauss's house. He followed her inside, then up to a room that smelled like Elfman.

With a sly smile, she picked the lock to the door and motioned for Natsu to come in with her.

Natsu returned the sly grin as he followed her into Elfman's room. "Are you sure this is ok?"

"Oh yeah, my brother and Lisanna are off on a quest. They won't be back for at least a few days."

"So what are we gonna do to his room while he's gone?" Natsu grinned. "Shortsheet the bed? Spray perfume on all his clothes?"

"I actually had something better in mind…" Mirajane locked the door. "There's something I've always wanted to do on Elfman's bed."

"On his..." *oomph* The surprised dragon slayer was tackled to the bed by Mirajane, who was suddenly completely nude. "Oy, Mira! What's this about?"

"Surely you know by now, with your sensitive nose." She purred as she ground her hips against him.

Natsu groaned inwardly. He'd become so accustomed to the smell of arousal on women that he hadn't even really noticed it until now, but her nether regions reeked of arousal.

"Come on Natsu," the she-devil ripped off his pants and underwear, grinding against his pelvis. "I want to stain my brother's bed with my virginity."

Without waiting for his answer, Mira impaled herself roughly on his massive erection. She cried out in pain as a trickle of blood flowed out of her, onto Natsu, and eventually onto the bed. Before Natsu could even fully comprehend what was going on, Mira was grinding hard on top of him. "Fuck me Natsu!"

Natsu groaned and started to comply, thrusting his hips to match Mira's insane pace. She moaned lightly, then grabbed his vest and literally ripped it off him, pressing her hands into his chest as she rode him. Her nails dug into his chest, drawing a bit of blood. Natsu tried to flip her to take the top, but she refused to give up the dominant position. "You get the top after I cum," She whispered in a sultry voice, grinding her hips hard against him. "That is… If you can make me cum before you."

Natsu just grinned and started thrusting harder, slamming his hips against the beautiful take over mage. She moaned in pleasure, grinding into his thrusts, and her fingernails dragged sharp, bleeding lines down his chest. For some reason that aroused him with Mira. If another girl had done that, he probably would've bitch slapped her.

"Natsu…" Her breathing was getting faster, and she was grinding furiously against him, impaling herself harder on his enormous erection. "Fuck me Natsu! Oh gods Natsu! Fuck me harder." Her enormous boobs were now smashed against his chest, her fingernails digging into his side.

Natsu grinned. Maybe she could handle more than Erza and Kagura after all. He intensified the speed, his rock-hard penis impaling Mira's pussy faster and faster. He felt her breathing quicken, and her moans and gasps became more frequent.

"Natsu-sama!" She screamed as her walls clamped around his dick. "I'm cumming!" Her body thrashed with a forceful orgasm as her love juices poured out onto Natsu's groin, and Elfman's sheets.

When she was finished, Natsu growled in her ear. "Now I get the top." With a quick, rough motion he flipped the beautiful mage onto her back, and without giving her even a second to catch her breath, he started thrusting again.

He felt her long legs wrap around him after a couple moments, and her hips began grinding against his. Her hands were now on his back, fingernails raking along his muscled shoulders and back. He leaned down and bit the side of her neck, drawing a little blood and a loud scream of pleasure.

He could feel that he was close now, but he wouldn't let himself cum until she did. He needed to dominate her sexually in every way. He increased the rate of his thrusting again, his hips slapping against her so hard that he was afraid he might leave bruises. "Natsu!" Mira screamed, "Oh yes, Natsu! Fuck me harder!"

He bit into her shoulder, drawing another scream of pleasure. Between her moans and her screams, he could feel her breathing get faster. Her heartbeat increased rapidly, and she began to lose control of her body. Natsu desperately held back the sea of semen ready to release.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the dragon slayer, Mira came with an earsplitting scream, her pussy clenching around his erection. He let his semen go, groaning in release, and it poured out into her womb, mixing with her pussy juices as she continued cumming. Even after he was squeezed dry, her body remained in the throes of orgasms for another full minute.

Natsu had barely pulled out before he was hard as a rock again. Mira looked a little surprised to see his erection back full force so soon, but was quick to impale herself on it again. Natsu didn't let her have the top for long though. After her first orgasm, he flipped her over onto her hands and knees. That's when he noticed the ropes.

"Hmm…" He pulled out, hoping desperately this would have the effect he felt like it would. Mira mewled petulantly, but he grabbed the rope and cut it into two equal-length pieces. He then proceeded to tie the rope to the take over mage's wrists, and the other end to the bedposts.

"Natsu… what is this?" Despite her protestation, the dragon slayer's sharp nose picked up her intensified arousal.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch," he growled as he climbed up behind her again, pulling her back just to where her arms were taut with the ropes and her enormous boobs were smashed into the sheets.

Mira fought against the ropes, but Natsu could tell from her smell and increased heart rate that she was aroused even more than before. He plunged into her from behind, and she moaned loudly. "Oh gods Natsu! Please fuck me harder! I want you to destroy my pussy!"

Natsu obliged, his thrusting increasing to a furious pace. He could feel Mira approaching climax again, but just when she was about to cum he stopped and pulled out.

"Natsu-sama!" Mirajane pleaded loudly. "Don't stop now!"

"If you want to cum, say 'please let me cum master Natsu." Natsu grinned, prodding her clit with his erection.

"What? No! I…" "OH GODS NATSU!" She shrieked as he prodded her again. He knew he was pushing the limits, and she could cum at any given touch.

"Alright!" She moaned after a few more moments of teasing. "Please let me cum, master Natsu!... Oh! OH GODS, YES MASTER! FUCK ME! OH GODS!"

She lost control of her body for a full five minutes, melting into orgasm after orgasm. But Natsu wasn't done with her yet. He continued to increase his pace, fucking her insanely fast now, till she was lost in another orgasm. This time Natsu came with her. His semen filled her up and began dripping on to the bed.

"Natsu! You'd better fight me right now!"

"Oh shit!" Natsu jumped off the bed and untied Mira. He threw his pants and underwear on over his still hard dick, while Mira just collapsed on the bed. "Yeah, I'm all fired up!" He yelled as he threw his scarf around his neck, leaving the torn vest behind.

~A couple minutes ago, outside the Strauss residence~

Gildarts Clive was about to call for Natsu, who had been gone much longer than he expected. But before he could get the words out, he heard Mira's voice echoing from inside the house.

"YES, FUCK ME MASTER! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!"

Instantly the pervy, but strong, wizard walked around the house till he pinpointed the room it was coming from. The room was too high to see into from the ground, but with a pair of binoculars…

Moments later, Gildarts was perched in a tree several hundred feet from the house. Just as Mira reached her final climax, he heard Cana's voice from below the tree.

"What are you doing up there, you old perv? Something going…"

"OH GODS MASTER NATSU! FUCK! OH GODS!" Gildarts was sure Mira's screaming could be heard halfway around Fiore.

"I was bird watching," he deadpanned.

"You're such a perv." The words came out, but Cana was staring at the house with a rather shell shocked expression.

"Hey, I'm just here to fight Natsu… As soon as he finishes what he's doing in there."

"Well, better let him know you're here then. I have to go." Cana ran off quickly.

Gildarts scratched his head, then peered inside through the binoculars. It looked like it was over, and he'd missed the best moment.

He sighed and jumped down from the tree. "Natsu! You'd better fight me right now!"

"I'm all fired up!" He heard a moment later, and the shirtless dragon slayer came charging out of the house.

"Where's your shirt?"

"None of your damn business. I don't need a shirt to beat the shit out of you."

"Bring it on!"

"Sure… as soon as we get a little further away from the house."

~About half an hour later, deep in what was once part of the forest~

"So is there anything you want to tell your old mentor?" Gildarts grinned and gave Natsu a nudge.

"Nope."

Gildarts looked a little disappointed. "Are you sure?..."

"I got a lot stronger!" Natsu grinned.

Gildarts sighed, exasperated. "Anything about Mira?"

"Nope." Natsu flushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure all Magnolia could hear her screaming…"

"Oh…" Natsu mumbled. "Well, great seeing ya. Gotta go!"

~20 minutes later, at the guild hall~

"Hey, Natsu! Glad you're back. Mira never showed back up to work, so I need you to help me with the dishes."

"But…" Natsu cut his objection off when Makarov poked his head out of the back and offered a pointed glare. "Alright, Kinana…"

~A few hours – and a couple hundred menial tasks – later~

"Man, I hate it when gramps gets like that!" Natsu complained to happy.

"Aye sir!" Happy just grinned.

"Don't give me 'Aye Sir!' You wouldn't even lift a finger to help."

"Aye Sir!"

"Oh, forget it. I can't wait to get home though." _I hope Erza and Kagura haven't heard about Mira yet…_

Natsu reached the doors of his hard-earned mansion. "I'm home," he called as he came into the foyer.

The first person to greet him was…. Mirajane. She threw herself on the dragon slayer and locked his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mira… What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just figured I would move in," Mira smiled sweetly. "I hope you don't mind."

Natsu groaned, looking past his newest lover to the narrow, death-promising eyes of a redhead and a brunette. "I hate you," he muttered as Mira released him and headed off into the house, though he couldn't resist watching her scantily clad ass sway as she moved.

"I love you too!" She gave him a sweet smile before disappearing from view.

And then Erza and Kagura advanced...


	7. Sometimes It's Better When You're Angry

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters... That kind of stuff, you know...

LEMONS AHEAD!

I went through the poll and removed the options that haven't had any votes yet. Here are the results for the rest:

Brandish - 7 - Yes, her chapter will be coming soon.

Minerva - 5 - I'll work her in in the next few chapters

Yukino - 5 - yes

Ultear - 5 - yes - have a good idea for her

Mavis - 3 - Will work her in at some point. Have an idea for how that'll work out

Cana - 3 - Yes, should be fun

Layla - 3 - Yes, just have to figure out a good story for her

Millianna - 2 - Yes

Lucy - 2 - I guess. Since Layla's in it should make things interesting

Chelia - 2 - yes - the sky sisters will get a chapter together

Ur - 2 - I think so

Kyouka - 1 - Definitely - she brings too many possibilities to leave out

Seilah - 1 - need more votes

Hisui - 1 - maybe. I like it, but if she doesn't get more votes probably won't write

Lisanna - 1 - need more votes

Jenny - 1 - need more votes

Meredy - 1 - need more votes

* * *

"It's not like I'm looking for these things to happen," a bruised dragon slayer sat on the bed across from Erza and Kagura. "They just happen."

"So to be clear, Mira was the one that went after you and seduced you."

"YES!"

Erza sighed. "Unfortunately, I actually believe you had no clue what she was thinking until it happened."

Kagura nodded. "It's a pain being in love with someone who's so clueless."

On the other side of the wall, Mira smirked. She had chosen to leave them alone as they sorted events out.

"So how should we punish him?" Erza asked Kagura.

Natsu sweat-dropped as the two glared at him again. "Don't you think you've already punished me enough?" He whimpered, rubbing his aching back.

Kagura grinned. "I know." In a flash her clothes were gone. "He can just fuck us till he makes us forget all about it."

"Good idea," grinned Erza, who was suddenly naked as well.

"Wait, what?" Now Natsu was starting to get mad. "You beat the shit out of me, and you just want to fuck now?"

"That's your punishment," giggled Kagura, bouncing her ample breasts with her hands.

"Does that make you angry, Natsu-sama?" Erza added, moving up so her breasts nearly suffocated the dragon slayer.

"Fuck yeah it does," Natsu pulled his head back and flipped the redhead on all fours. Without even so much as a kiss he rammed his suddenly hard dick into her pussy, drawing a gasp.

"I can't tell you how angry I am," he said, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back roughly.

"Oh YES NATSU-SAMA!" Erza cried out. She moaned and writhed in pleasure.

For some reason that just infuriated Natsu more, and he slapped her ass as hard as he could with his free hand, not letting go of her hair.

"OH YEAH! SPANK ME NATSU!" Erza moaned. Natsu was already spanking her harder, while his thrusts kept getting more fierce. He pulled roughly back on her hair.

"OH NATSU-SAMA!" *smack* *SMACK* "FUCK ME NATSU-SAMA!"

"Shut up, bitch" *SMACK* "OH GODS NATSU, I'M CUMMING!"

Erza collapsed on the bed, but Natsu shoved her face up against the headboard. "I'm not done with you yet," he growled angrily, thrusting deep into her pussy. "I'm gonna fuck you till you can't cum anymore."

Kagura's fingers traced around her dripping lips, but she knew better than to start on her body this early. She could only watch as Erza took the dragon slayer's rage – and his dick. Natsu was fucking her so hard she couldn't even keep the pace. Her head was banging against the headboard, but that just seemed to turn her on more.

"OH NATSU-SAMA!" she squealed.

Natsu just growled in response, increasing his pace as she breathed rapidly and moaned loudly. Her pussy was dripping her love nectar on the bed, and her ample boobs rubbed against the bedsheets with each thrust. Natsu felt his hips slamming into her firm ass as his cock impaled her pussy. His anger was about to pour out into her, but he wasn't about to let that happen til…

"OH GODS NATSU, I'M CUMMING!" He almost wasn't ready, but as Erza's pussy walls clamped around his dick he was pushed to release, his hot semen shooting deep into her womb. "OH GODS, NATSU!" The redhead thrashed on the bed, her orgasms continuing till his semen stopped coming. Then she collapsed on the bed.

"I'll come back to you," the dragon slayer growled. He then turned his attention to Kagura.

"Are you still angry, Natsu-sama?" The brunette swordswoman asked, giving him her most seductive look.

Natsu's anger subsided. "Actually, I can't even remember what I was so angry about…" He said as he kissed the brunette's dripping vagina. Kagura moaned, then giggled and stuck her tongue out at Erza, who was still in a stupor and didn't even notice.

"Mmm… Natsu-sama," she moaned out as the dragon slayer kissed his way slowly from her womanhood up to her neck. He took the skin of her neck between his lips firmly for a few moments before releasing it again. Kagura moaned again, and the dragon slayer descended slowly back to her large breasts.

He stopped there, kneading her breasts in his hands. Simultaneously, he began to caress them each in turn with his mouth and tongue, nibbling gently at each nipple. The swordswoman's moans began to get louder, and her heart rate increased.

"Mmm… Natsu-sama…" she pouted. "Don't be such a tease…"

Natsu grinned at her before pressing his member against the opening to her vagina. Then, with a quick thrust, he was in. Kagura gasped, then began moaning as Natsu began his rhythmic thrusting. She began grinding her hips against him.

"Mmm… Harder Natsu-sama," she begged. "Natsu-sama…"

He complied and began thrusting harder, his enormous erection hitting her womb with each stroke. "Natsu…" she moaned. "Natsu…. I'm cumming Natsu-sama!"

Her body shook with an orgasm, and Natsu waited till it had subsided. Then he resumed his rhythmic thrusting.

"Mmm… Natsu-sama…." She moaned again, and now Erza was back in the game. She nibbled on Kagura's neck as the dragon slayer slammed his hips into her groin. "Natsu-sama…" moaned Kagura again, louder and more urgently.

Natsu moaned softly and nibbled at her stiff nipples. Kagura moaned again, her body arching toward his warm touch. Her pussy walls clenched his dick, unwilling to let go.

Erza's fingers found Kagura's cunt, and she started massaging it gently. The motion was too much for the brunette, who moaned loudly at the touch. Natsu's teeth gripped her nipple ever so gently, while Erza's fingers massaged her clit and Natsu's dick pounded against her womb.

"Oh gods Natsu-sama… Erza…" moaned the swordswoman. "Oh gods… I'm gonna cum. Natsu!" Her body convulsed in another enormous orgasm.

The familiar smell of her love juices pouring out drove Natsu crazy, and as soon as her body stopped convulsing he was drilling her pussy again. He could feel his member swelling inside her, and wanted to fill her with his seed. This time he didn't even wait for her to orgasm again. As soon as he was ready, he pumped his seed into her pussy amidst her moans and shrieks.

She whimpered as he pulled out, and Natsu just grinned lewdly at her. "Sorry babe, but I've got a promise to keep to Erza." He grabbed the redhead and threw her roughly onto the bed, impaling her with his massive erection.

"Natsu-sama, you're so mean.." Moaned Erza. "I thought you weren't mad anymore."

"I'm not." Natsu grinned, "but a promise is a promise."

~6 hours later~

"So what do you think Erza, did I keep my promise?" Natsu grinned lewdly.

"Natsu-sama… so good…" Erza muttered, incoherent in the after-effects of her orgasms. Natsu couldn't tell if the woman was even fully conscious, and he didn't really care. Semen and love nectar dripped out of her abused pussy, unable to be contained.

"Natsu-sama…" whimpered Kagura, dripping wet from watching her lover fuck Erza senseless. "Can't I have a turn now…"

"Don't worry," Natsu grinned. "I haven't forgotten you."

He grabbed the petite swordswoman and laid her face down on top of Erza, who didn't even respond. Then, for the next four hours he delivered on his promise to Kagura, till the exhausted brunette rolled off Erza, fluids leaking from her pussy to stain the bed. This time it was nearly 5 minutes before Natsu was hard again.

"Damn," he said. "I was almost there…"

"Oh Natsu…" Mirajane stood in the door, stark naked and smiling sweetly.

~Around sunrise~

"OH GODS MASTER NATSU! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

As Mira's pussy clenched around his erection, Natsu felt his erection release into her, flooding her womb with semen. His dick went soft inside of her, and when the last of her orgasms finally subsided, the satisfied dragon slayer collapsed on the bed beside her.

"Shit," he said when his erection didn't return. "That was awesome Mira."

Mira moaned lazily. "I'm glad you finally found a woman who can satisfy you, Natsu-sama," she cooed.

Although they hadn't awakened, despite Mirajane's multiple screams, both Erza's and Kagura's faces scrunched up when she said that, as though the words had somehow penetrated their deep sleep and found root in their consciousness.

Natsu just grinned. There might be hell to pay later, but for now he was truly satisfied.


	8. A Relaxing Day at the Guild?

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. I just write about them...

LEMONS AHEAD!

Ok, so... I wasn't going to post this till I reviewed it for errors. But I guess I'm getting lazy. Hopefully nobody cares too much...

This is Brandish's chapter. Continue voting in the poll, please. I'm still deciding who to write next...

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when Natsu awakened. Kagura was already up and not in the room. Mira was next to him, stark naked with no covers on. Erza was on the other side, dressed in nothing but a tantalizingly short nightgown.

"Mmmm.. Morning Natsu," she grinned at the dragon slayer, mashing her breasts against him.

"Morning…" Natsu smiled back. "Don't take this the wrong way, but… could you get some clothes on? I want to go to the guild today…"

"Aww, what's wrong master Natsu?" The silver-haired mage straddled him, rubbing her clit on his dick, which instantly got hard. "Did I wear you out last night?"

Before Natsu could respond the door opened. Wendy came in, accompanied by Kagura. Wendy instantly turned bright red at the sight of Mira positioning herself over Natsu.

"Welcome," Mira said sweetly, not moving her hips. "We're about to get started, if you want to join."

Natsu pushed her off, forcing himself to think about something other than her beautiful, warm, naked tits that were rubbing against him. "I said I need to go to the guild…"

He then turned to Wendy "Oh, hi Wendy!" he smiled at the bluenette. "Are you moving in too?"

"Umm… if that's ok with you, Natsu-sama…" Wendy turned a deeper shade of red, staring at Natsu's erect penis.

"Sure." Natsu said cheerfully. "You can keep your stuff in the room next door."

"Thanks Natsu-sama…" Wendy couldn't take her eyes off his massive erection.

"You know," Kagura said with an impish grin. "You should really take care of that before you get down to the guild."

Natsu threw some boxers and a pair of pants on. "It'll take care of itself in a bit if you girls stop teasing," he growled. "Come on, let's get to the guild." His stomach suddenly growled loudly. "After we eat, of course," he added.

Mira pouted at him as her clothes suddenly appeared on her body. "If you say so, Natsu-sama…"

Erza just groaned. "I'm just going to lay here…"

Kagura giggled. "Erza got more than she could handle last night."

Erza glared. "Normally I'd beat the shit out of you for that…"

"But you can't get up?"

"That's it!" Erza jumped out of bed, but her legs instantly turned to jelly and she collapsed on the floor.

"Shit." Natsu picked the red-haired mage up and laid her back on the bed. "Guess you weren't kidding about staying in bed."

Erza was too sore and exhausted to fight back. She just laid back on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Alright," Natsu said to the others. "Let's get to the guild."

His stomach growled again. "Right after we eat, that is…" He said sheepishly.

Wendy, Mira, and Kagura just giggled.

~At the guild~

"Oh, hey Mira. Elfman was looking for you," Kinana said as the silver-haired mage joined her behind the bar. "He headed to the house about half an hour ago."

"Oh…" Mira giggled. "He's back already? Well, he'll be back here any minute…"

Sure enough, a couple minutes later Elfman came charging into the guild. He was carrying a set of sheets with him.

"Mira, what the fuck is this?!" He growled, shoving a dark red stain in her face. The entire area around it was also coated in a crusty, dried substance (which Elfman was beginning to realize was still sticky in places).

"Ask Natsu," Mira said with a sweet smile.

The dragon slayer blanched. _Oh shit._

"That's where Natsu-sama made me his bitch," Mira added, unnecessarily loudly. Heads in the guild began to turn. "I could barely stand after what he did to me."

"Natsu… You're not a man!" Growled Elfman, launching himself at the dragon slayer, whose female companions quite suddenly abandoned him.

"Actually," muttered Laxus from his perch on top of the stairs, "that's pretty impressive."

"Wait!" Natsu pleaded against the pounding fists. "She wanted to do it… She seduced me."

"I don't care. Fucking my sister on my bed is not a man!" The takeover mage had now used takeover, beast soul on his arm. "Not a man!" He said as he sent Natsu flying with an enormous punch.

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna pouted. "You did that with Natsu?"

Mira just smiled sweetly at her younger sister. The men in the guild all stared enviously at the Natsu-shaped hole in the guild wall – all except Elfman, who turned furiously back on his sister.

"I still can't believe you did that on my bed!"

Mira just offered him a sweet grin. "It was available."

"Not a man…" Elfman grumbled as he turned away, trudging out of the guild and back toward the house.

A few minutes later Natsu came back into the bar, taking a seat near the counter again.

"Thanks for that," he glared at Mira.

"I'm sorry Natsu-sama." The silver-haired was suddenly in the dragon slayer's lap, clothed only in a scanty bathing suit. "Surely I can make it up to you," she said in a half-moan, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Natsu sweat-dropped as every male in the guild glared at him.

"Oy Natsu!" Yelled Gajeel. "Leave some of the good ones for the rest of us!"

Across the table from him Levy's eyes flashed angrily. She was patient, but she was starting to get a little tired of waiting for the pigheaded dragon slayer.

"Mira, why don't you find out what a real man is like?" Laxus' lightning crackled by the bar.

Mira just smiled sweetly at him. "If you were a real man, you wouldn't have to settle for only non-magic users."

"Oooh – shot down!" Gray exclaimed from his table.

"Clothes, Gray!" Cana shot from the bar.

"What?! When did this happen?!"

"Gray-sama doesn't have to put his clothes on…" Juvia purred.

"Well, I'm outta' here." Natsu said. Mira was continuously grinding on his cock through the last few moments, and he couldn't take it anymore.

As he walked past Gajeel's table, Levy couldn't help but notice the massive erection in his pants. She shot another glare at Gajeel, who was asleep again. When was that idiot going to wake up and realize she wouldn't wait forever?...

~At Natsu's mansion~

"I'm back!" Natsu announced as he walked through the door, still sporting a massive erection. Mira, Wendy, and Kagura were hanging on his arms and neck. "Now to the bedroom."

"That'll have to wait," Erza said, her eyes serious. She was sitting in a comfortable arm chair in the mansion's foyer.

"Hey," Mira said. "Just because you're too tired doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy Natsu-sama."

"That has nothing to do with it." Erza blushed a little, not denying that she was too tired to participate. "That scary girl that tried to kill Lucy is in the bathroom, soaking in the tub. She insists that she has to talk to Natsu."

"What? What does she want?" Natsu asked, clueless as ever.

"I can imagine…" Mira's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, don't forget how powerful she is," Erza said. "I think it's best for all of us if we let her have her audience with Natsu."

The three other girls reluctantly agreed. Natsu went to the large master bathroom, opened the door, and went in.

The three girls gathered outside the door. Erza made her way slowly back to the bed.

Wendy, Kagura, and Mira pressed their ears against the door.

"Get in," they heard Brandish's voice, barely audible through the door.

"Why should I?" Natsu fired back.

"Because if you don't, I'll make your girlfriends so small you won't even be able to fit a pubic hair in them."

"Why that little…" Mira muttered with her fists clenched.

Wendy and Kagura both shushed her.

"That's it. I'm gonna punch you!" Natsu's voice was much louder, causing them to cringe a little.

"And I saved your life a while ago, so you owe me."

Silence for a moment. "Oh, that was you?"

"Yep. And now I want to play a little game."

"A game?" Natsu's obvious confusion caused all the girls to sweat-drop.

"I like games. Simple, easily measurable games." Brandish said. "And this will be really easy to measure…"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, but sure."

Three face-palms outside the door.

"Alright. Here are the rules… I've heard you're really good at pleasing women. So, if you can make me cum before you, you win the game."

"Sounds good, let's go!"

"Just a minute. My games come with rules and consequences. My rules are simple. If I win, you have to join me and become one of my lackeys. If I lose, I submit to your rules."

"Hmmm…" There were a few moments of silence as the dragon slayer thought, then, "Ok! If I win, I'm going to brand you "Property of Natsu" right above your ass-crack, then you're gonna' join Fairy Tail, and get your guild mark on your right ass-cheek. And you'll be mine forever."

"Let's get started then…"

"At least we don't have to worry about Natsu-sama losing." Kagura said.

"Yeah…" Mira growled. "Winning is just as bad, in this case."

~Inside the bathroom~

Natsu's clothes were off, revealing his erection, and he slipped into the tub with Brandish. He could smell her arousal faintly in the bath water, and now that this was a game he was determined to win. He started by groping her large, firm breasts, kneading them in his hands.

Brandish sighed and arched against the dragon slayer, wanting to melt under his warm touch. But this was a game, and she wouldn't lose. As she felt his teeth graze her earlobes, she used her long, flexible legs to maneuver her feet to his erection, and began rubbing it slowly. She had to stimulate him quickly if she was going to win.

Natsu felt her feet stroking him under the water and smiled lewdly. It felt good, but not nearly as good as Mira's pussy, or Erza's, Kagura's, or Wendy's for that matter. He continued to nibble at her ear, intensifying his assault on her breasts at the same time. Then he trailed a slow line of kisses down to her breasts, taking her right nipple in his mouth. He kissed it gently, then nibbled playfully at the stiff nipple. Brandish moaned, stubbornly continuing to stroke his hard dick with her feet.

Natsu grinned, slipping his fingers down to her exposed cunt. He massaged her cunt and her vaginal lips, and Brandish moaned again, faltering slightly in massaging his dick. He continued to knead her breasts with his other hand, kissing, suckling, and nibbling at the delicate skin of each in turn.

Brandish moaned again and arched into Natsu's touch. She was starting to lose the battle, and she knew it. With a snap of her fingers, she made the water go down to expose Natsu's dick, which she immediately bent down to take in her mouth. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat. _Gods, this is big…_

Natsu let out a surprised moan as she took his manhood in her mouth. _Mmmm… that feels good,_ he thought. But he couldn't see or reach her pussy now. At this rate, she would win the challenge just from his inability to pleasure her. Unless….

The dragon slayer grinned and grabbed Brandish's slight form, flipping her around so her pussy rested on his face. She grunted in surprise, then gagged on his massive erection. Then she moaned as his tongue began massaging her clit.

 _Oh gods, I'm not sure I can win this…_ Natsu wasn't showing any signs of getting close yet, but the powerful mage knew she couldn't last much longer. Shivers of pleasure ran through her, building up into a knot in her stomach. She tried to suck his enormous dick, but she couldn't even fit the whole length in her mouth. There wasn't anything more she could do. "Oh gods!" she moaned aloud, though it came out more like "mmph ggmmph." She couldn't focus on sucking as his tongue massaged her clit, his fingers beginning to poke into her vagina. _Oh gods._

Suddenly she thought of something. Didn't it hurt the first time a guy penetrated you? This was her chance to turn the game around. Surely the pain would make her arousal subside… and cause him more pleasure.

She let his member slip out of her mouth. "Natsu-sama" _did I really just call him that?_ "I need you inside me…" she moaned.

"Whatever you say…" the dragon slayer flipped her with his powerful arms, and she felt his massive erection pressing against her womanhood. He took a moment to position it carefully, then grabbed her hips and pushed down. Brandish cried out in pain as her hymen tore under the pressure of his immense dick.

 _Yes… Now I'm sure I can win this…_ Natsu remained still inside her, though, and in a few minutes the pain began to subside. Seeming to sense this, the dragon slayer began moving his hips, ever so slowly, and thrusting gently in and out of her. She could feel his enormous erection slide up and down against the walls of her vagina. The pain was beginning to be overwhelmed by pleasure. With a moan, she started grinding against him.

"Mmm… You've got such a nice pussy," Natsu whispered in her ear. "And such beautiful, firm breasts…" He nibbled on her earlobe, intensifying the pace.

"Oh yes Natsu," she moaned, grinding against him with all her strength now. "Fuck my pussy… Fuck me Natsu-sama!"

Natsu grinned, knowing the game was his. He intensified the pace, still controlling himself, knowing he couldn't afford to underestimate his opponent. She moaned and bucked on top of him, grinding her hips wildly against him. "Fuck me Natsu-sama! Oh gods, fuck me!"

Natsu slipped one of his fingers down to start massaging her cunt. The effect was instant. The mage moaned loudly, her breathing becoming labored and quickened. "Oh Natsu! Natsu! Fuck me Natsu!" Her breasts bounced wildly, slapping against his chest. "Gods Natsu! Fuck! Fuck me Natsu-sama!"

Brandish couldn't hold out anymore. The massive erection rubbing the walls of her pussy, the fingers massaging her dripping cunt. It was too much. She couldn't even think about the game anymore. All she could think of was releasing that knot in her stomach…

"Oh gods yes Natsu! I'm cumming!" she cried out as her body exploded into an orgasm. Her pussy juices flowed out to mix with her virgin blood in the tiny bit of remaining bathwater. When her orgasm subsided, she realized the dragon slayer had yet to cum.

"I never imagined I could lose…" She moaned as he started thrusting again. She started grinding her hips against him.

"You came closer than any other woman to outlasting me," the dragon slayer moaned in her ear. His breathing was fast and intense now. "Oh gods, you're tight…"

The next moment she felt his huge erection pulsing inside of her. A hot stream of fluid burst out into her womb, followed by another, and another yet. Once his load was exhausted, Natsu pulled out of the naked mage.

"Looks like I win…" He grinned. "Turn around."

"Yes Natsu-sama…" Brandish obediently turned her back to the dragon slayer. She then cried out in pain as he used his dragon slayer magic to brand the agreed upon phrase into her flesh.

"Now everyone can see that you're mine…" He whispered, picking her up and carrying her out on the tub. "But the night's just started…"

Natsu grinned as he heard the sound of feet scampering away from the door. By the time he opened it, 3 naked women – and one still in her skimpy nightgown – lay on his super king-sized bed. Without a second thought, he set Brandish down across the bed, standing by the side. He then pushed his erection into her dripping pussy.

"Oh yes Natsu," murmured his newly branded lover. "Fuck me…"

Mira took one of the mage's large, firm breasts in her mouth, nibbling softly at it. Brandish seemed a little surprised at first, but quickly melted under the beautiful mage's touch. Kagura quickly took the other side. Wendy began to lick Natsu's balls while massaging Brandish's clit.

"Oh fuck!" Moaned Brandish. The combined assault was quickly overcoming her. "Oh fuck! Natsu-sama! Fuck!" She rocked her hips, the knot building inside her.

Natsu just pounded her harder, grinning as his other lovers pleasured all the girl's sensitive spots. "Natsu-sama!" she cried out, her moans getting faster. "I'm going to cum, Natsu-sama!"

"Damn, that was fast." Natsu stopped thrusting for a moment as her body thrashed with an orgasm. The girls were relentless. They didn't stop pleasuring Brandish till the last throes of her orgasm subsided, and then Natsu started into her again.

About 30 minutes later, Brandish was fast approaching her fourth orgasm, with the other girls still helping a bit. As she screamed and thrashed, Natsu kept pounding her this time. He was too close. Her walls gripped and squeezed his massive erection, and finally, just as her multiple orgasm was beginning to subside, he flooded her with hot semen, starting another series of orgasms.

~The Next Morning~

All eyes in the guild turned as a sexy, but powerful, mage strolled into Fairy Tail. She wore a top that barely qualified as a bikini and a high-cut skirt that just descended less than halfway down her thighs. Her cloak covered the back, causing several men hoping to catch a glimpse of her ass to groan in disappointment.

When she reached the bar, where Makarov and Cana were drinking, Makarov glanced up. "Can I help you young lady?"

"I'm here to join Fairy Tail," Brandish announced. She tried to sound bold, but couldn't help blushing as she added, "And I'd like my guild mark on my right ass-cheek."

"If that's what you want…" Makarov moved to a position where he could get a good view. "Mira! Give this young lady her guild mark please!"

Every male in the guild was ogling her as she first moved her cloak, then pulled down one side of her skirt to reveal her ass cheek – right below a brand on her back.

"Damn it Natsu!" Roared half the men in the guild together through their nosebleeds. Mira calmly stamped the guild mark on Brandish's ass cheek. She just smiled and winked at all of them, slipping her skirt back up, but removing her long cloak. The brand on her back was obvious – and permanent – tinged with fire. "Property of Natsu Dragneel."


	9. Reviving the Past

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own these characters. The only thing I own are the original plot twists.

This is Mavis's chapter. I'll be updating the poll shortly, but here are the results so far:

Mavis - 13 votes - Done

Ultear - 11 votes - will start working on her chapter

Seilah - 10 votes - yes

Cana - 10 votes - yes

Yukino - 9 votes - yes

Minerva - 8 votes - yes

Lisanna - 7 votes - yes

Millianna - 5 votes - yes

Lucy - 5 votes - yes - do you think a Lucy/Layla chapter would be too weird? Maybe I'll put up another poll for that...

Hisui - 5 votes - yes

Jenny - 5 votes - yes

Ur - 4 votes - yes

Layla - 4 votes - yes

Kyouka - 3 votes - yes

Chelia - 3 votes - probably, but I'm beginning to think I need more votes

Meredy - 3 votes - need more votes

Anyway, that's it for the current poll... Now to answer some questions

Fem Zeref - no. I will not do a fem Zeref...

Anna Heartilia - don't know... can't really think of a good tie-in. I'll add her to the poll, and if I get high enough response I'll take the time to figure something out.

That covers the questions so far. Now for the story...

*LEMONS AHEAD*

* * *

It was late morning when Erza and Kagura awoke. Natsu was already gone. They discovered he had a habit of sneaking off in the mornings, almost every day.

"I wonder what he's up to…" Erza pondered aloud as they strolled into the kitchen, not even bothering to get dressed. Mira was making breakfast.

"Hey Mira," said Kagura. "Did you see Natsu-sama leave?"

"Nope." Said Mira. "I keep figuring I'll follow him next time, but he always leaves before I'm awake."

"Hmm…" The three eyed each other. "You don't think?..."

"Don't think what?" Brandish came into the room, clothed in her usual bikini.

"We're just trying to figure out where Natsu-sama ran off to." Erza said.

"Oh." Brandish smiled. "I thought you knew. He said he was just going to work on some new magic spell."

"New magic spell?" That caught all their attention.

"Yeah. Wouldn't say what it was about, but he was quite insistent that I couldn't come with him."

Erza, Kagura, and Mira looked at each other. "Any idea which way he went?" They asked.

"Nope." Brandish shrugged. "He didn't seem to want anyone butting in, so I didn't try to track him."

"You've got a lot to learn about Natsu…" Erza said darkly. "He may not mean to get into any trouble, but he will…"

"Because he's clueless," Mira added with a grin.

Just then Wendy came down the stairs. "Where's Natsu-sama?"

And so it went…

~Miles away, in the new council prison~

"Alright, I think I've finished it this time." Natsu grinned.

"Show it to me…" Zeref looked unconvinced.

Natsu handed the shackled mage a page containing various symbols. Zeref looked over it, then handed it back, a little shocked.

"That might actually work. How the hell did you pull that off?"

Natsu grinned. "Determination and sheer awesomeness."

"Well, good luck brother…"

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned as he headed out the door.

~In Fairy Tail's basement~

"I've finished the spell!" Natsu said excitedly to the body of the first guild master. "Zeref even said it was good."

"Well done Natsu." Mavis' spirit appeared beside her naked, crystal-encased body. "Do you have what we need."

"Yep." Natsu pulled out the last slivers of an ancient magic object. He set it on fire and then instantly consumed the flames.

"With these flames, I implore thee, goddess of life, to restore life to this female mage, beloved by members of Fairy Tail…" He breathed out a greenish-tinged flame, letting the foreign magic out of his body with it as he traced the magic symbols on the paper. "I, Natsu Dragneel, command you to live again! Animus Restoration: Soul Restore!"

For a few minutes it seemed as though there was no effect. Then a great light sprang up from the floor. The light enveloped the entire guild, then shot up into the sky. It was so bright people could see it even in the direct sunlight outside. The lacrima around the first master's body shattered from the inside – the shards dissipating into nothing instantly. The restored – and stark naked – Mavis stood before Natsu.

~Far away, at the same time~

Miles away, on a small beach, a large portion of ocean water suddenly separated from the sea. It swirled about, as though on its own, and shimmered with a blinding light. When it was finished, a naked beauty with short, dark hair stood on the beach.

In another location, a blinding light sprang up from the gravesite of Layla Heartfilia. When the light disappeared it left Layla, who looked very much like an older version of Lucy, standing naked in front of the grave.

~Back in the guild basement~

Mavis spent the next couple minutes squeezing every inch of her body she could reach. "I'm alive again! I'm really alive again, in my body!" She squealed. Then she flung herself on Natsu "Thank you so much, Natsu-sama!"

Natsu turned red. "I could never have done it without your help."

"But you were the only one who could do it." The first master purred, rubbing against Natsu.

 _Uh oh…_ "I'm really glad you could be alive – in your own body – again." He said, trying to put a little distance between him and the small first master.

"What's wrong Natsu?" She clung to him tighter.

"Umm… Nothing… Just, could you get some clothes on?"

"Do you really think I have clothes lying around down here?" Mavis giggled.

"Oh… Well, I'll get you some!" Natsu said. "Wendy might have some old clothes that would fit."

He was about to rush off when he saw tears fill the first master's eyes. _Oh shit._

"Am I not beautiful enough for you, Natsu-sama?"

"No!" He groaned. "It's nothing to do with that! You're very beautiful. It's just…"

Mavis grabbed his hand and placed it on her small, perky tit. "My boobs aren't big enough?" The tears were coming faster now.

"It has nothing to do with that!" The dragon slayer couldn't deny that her small boobs, though they didn't have the soft cushiony feel of the other girls' large tits, were still pleasurable to touch.

"I can't help it that my body won't mature anymore." The first master was bawling now.

"You're perfect just like you are!" Natsu said desperately.

The crying subsided, and the first master looked at him half disbelievingly. "You're just saying that…" she sniffled.

Natsu groaned inwardly. "No… You really are perfect, just the way you are." He said, smiling on the exterior. "I'll prove just how much I mean it." He lifted the lithe first master off the ground, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, Natsu-sama…" A less clueless person might have heard the slight smirk in the tone of the petite mage. Natsu just heard a half-moan and smelled the first master's arousal.

After a few moments he parted from her lips, slipping down her perfect, smooth skin to her small breasts. He pinched at the nipples, which instantly stiffened under his touch, and Mavis let out a low moan. He then kissed her right breast, taking small portions of the skin in his mouth and suckling them before letting go. Mavis gasped and moaned again.

Slowly, Natsu pushed the small mage to the floor. The little mounds of her perky breasts lay almost flat, but her arousal was becoming stronger as Natsu liked and caressed the tiny mounds. She moaned again as the dragon slayer's lips touched her belly.

Natsu trailed his lips slowly down her flat, perfect stomach, and a shudder of pleasure ran through her. He reached her virgin lips, and her legs parted to allow him access. He planted a soft kiss on her nether lips, causing her to moan again, and then went to work slowly on her inner thighs. He kissed the left one first, nibbling gently at the skin, and then moved to the other one.

The first master moaned again, and Natsu could smell the intensity of her arousal. He slowly kissed his way up to her vagina, tasting her sweet juices on his tongue. Then he began slowly massaging her clit with his fingers.

Mavis moaned a little louder, grinding her pussy into his face in response. He gripped her ass with one hand, mashing her pussy against him, while with the other he continued to massage her clit. His tongue worked the outer area of her vagina, penetrating it as far as he could while her hymen was still intact.

Mavis moaned again and began to grind urgently against his face. Her hands clasped the back of the dragon slayer's head. Natsu responded by rubbing her clit faster. He nibbled on her pussy lips, drawing another moan from the first master.

"Natsu-sama…" she moaned. "Oh gods, Natsu-sama…" Her hips moved violently against him. He moved up and began massaging her clit with his tongue, slipping his fingers down to her soaked pussy.

"Oh Natsu!" She moaned loudly. "Natsu-sama!"

Her body convulsed into an orgasm, and the dragon slayer didn't stop until her love juices were all licked up. When she was done, he slowly kissed his way back up her body, letting a kiss linger on her lips.

He then slid his pants off, revealing his massive erection. Mavis gasped as he positioned his member against her womanhood.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked. He was a little concerned – the first master was smaller than any mage he'd penetrated before.

Mavis nodded, though she didn't look 100% sure. Natsu positioned himself against her tight vagina and pushed. Mavis screamed in pain as his massive erection broke through her hymen.

Natsu just held the small first master, planting gentle kisses on her neck and face. He clutched her tightly to his body, feeling her small, firm breasts pressing against his skin.

After a few minutes, Mavis began to move her hips against him. Natsu stayed still at first, letting the petite mage accustom herself to his manhood. As he felt her vagina walls get used to his enormous erection, he began to thrust gently.

"Oh yes, Natsu…" the first master moaned. Her tiny, glistening body pressed against his naked skin. "Mm…. fuck me Natsu-sama…"

Slowly, Natsu began to thrust faster. He released his hold on the first master's lithe form, gently laying her on the floor. Mavis moaned again, grinding her small hips against him. "Natsu-sama!"

"You're so fucking tight, Mavis…" Natsu moaned, his enormous erection squeezed by the first master's tight pussy walls. Every thrust was like fucking the other girls while the were cumming. "So fucking tight!"

"Oh yes Natsu!" Moaned the first master. Her small fingers gripped his arms tightly as her breathing increased. "Harder, Natsu-sama! Fuck me harder!"

Natsu increased his pace even more. The girl felt incredible! He didn't know how much longer he could last in her tight pussy. "Oh Mavis! Fuck you're tight!"

"Oh gods Natsu-sama!" The small, blonde mage was breathing shallow and fast. "Fuck me! FUCK ME NATSU-SAMA!"

Natsu was surprised at the sudden intensity in her voice, but he was moving too fast to focus on anything besides pounding her small pussy with his massive cock. He knew he couldn't hold his climax back much longer.

Just when he thought he couldn't last another second, Mavis screamed, "NATSU-SAMA!" and came, her tight pussy clamping down on his dick. Natsu groaned as her convulsing pussy squeezed out his rivers of semen! "You're so tight Mavis…" The first master's eyes rolled back as she convulsed in another orgasm, moaning and screaming Natsu's name.

For a moment, the first master lost all sense of reality. And in that moment, the empty room around Natsu suddenly shattered to reveal Makarov, Cana, and Gildarts. All three looked shocked to see the dragon-slayer balls deep in the first master's pussy, the small woman moaning as her last orgasm subsided.

Natsu instantly pulled out of her, slipping his pants on. When he looked over, Mavis, still lying on the ground, was wearing her trademark dress, her body covered by her long, flowing hair.

"First master…" Makarov and Gildarts were trying to contain their nosebleeds. Cana was just staring at Natsu's pants.

The first master ignored them. "Carry me home, Natsu-sama." She purred. Natsu picked her lithe form up, and quickly realized she wasn't actually wearing clothes.

"Oy! What the fuck?"

"I know illusion magic, remember?" The first master whispered in his ear. "But unfortunately, you're so good with that massive dick of yours that I lost control…"

"First master…" Makarov said. "I gladly give the guild back to you."

"Thanks, but I can't be guild master." Mavis offered one of her trademark smiles. "Natsu-sama is going to keep me very busy in his bedroom." She wriggled her tiny, naked but against his hands. "Aren't you, Natsu-sama?"

"You bet…" Natsu replied with his trademark grin. Gildarts and Makarov got nosebleeds again. Cana just gulped, still staring at Natsu's pants.

"Take me home, Natsu." Mavis said aloud. In his ear, she whispered, "I want to finish what we just started…"

Natsu carried her in his arms, one arm under her legs for support while the other rested across her upper body. He let that hand come to rest on her tiny, firm breast, squeezing it periodically as they walked. Occasionally, he took her nipple between his fingers, massaging it softly and causing the first master to suppress her moans.

"Natsu-sama…" she complained. "You shouldn't tease a girl…"

"I can fuck you right here." Natsu grinned.

Mavis looked at all the people, many of whom were already staring at the sight of Natsu carrying the small first master. She blushed furiously. "If my illusion magic shattered…" An image came to her mind of the whole town looking on as her illusion shattered. The whole town watching as she screamed her Natsu-sama's name in the throes of her orgasms. "We can't." She said.

"Alright then," Natsu kept going. Soon they came to a large mansion on the outskirts of town, and Natsu opened the door.

"Here we are," he said. As soon as they were inside with the door closed, Mavis dropped the illusory clothing. Kagura, Erza, and Brandish all came out of the kitchen to greet the dragon-slayer. Erza was uncertain how to react when she saw the first master. Her mind was trying to decide between veneration, jealousy, and a lewd desire to see the first master being impaled by Natsu's enormous dick. Brandish and Kagura didn't know who the first master was, so their reactions were less conflicted.

"Natsu…" Kagura stared at the mage, who looked to be in her early teens. "Don't you think she's a little young?"

"I'm in my twenties!" Mavis said, blushing furiously. "My body was cursed not to grow any more a long time ago…"

"You're Fairy Tail's first master?" Brandish spoke up. She knew the stories from Zeref, but had never seen the first master in person.

"Yep." Mavis smiled. "But I'm just Mavis now. Natsu-sama brought me back to life…"

The other mages stared at Natsu with mouths gaping.

"Anyway, enough talking." Natsu said boisterously. "Let's go!" he carried Mavis up the stairs to the bedroom, where he laid her on the bed. He turned her so that she was on all fours and climbed up behind her, positioning his manhood at her pussy lips.

"Hey, that reminds me," he said as he pushed into Mavis, causing the first master to moan. "Where are Mira and Wendy?"

"They went to town to buy a few things. Food and clothes, I guess." Kagura said.

"Oh, ok." Natsu grinned, grabbing Mavis's small hips and beginning to thrust. "Mm… You're so tight Mavis." He just couldn't get over how tight the small first master was.

"Mmm… Natsu-sama…" Moaned Mavis. Her small, perky tits jiggled a little with each hard thrust, being too small to bounce as the other girls' would've.

Natsu kept thrusting, his eyes glued to the first master's tiny, firm ass. Mavis moaned, letting her arms collapse so her body was pushed down into the bed. "Fuck me, Natsu-sama!" she moaned again.

Natsu felt rather than saw Brandish climb up behind him on the bed. Her large breasts pressed into his back, and her arms wrapped around his waist. With one hand she began massaging his balls, while the other found the first master's clit.

"Oh Natsu-sama!" Moaned Mavis. "Fuck me Natsu-sama!"

Natsu loved the feeling of her tight, slippery walls on his cock. "Mmm… You're such a good fuck," he moaned as he increased his pace. The first master moaned again, her breath coming faster.

"Oh Natsu-sama!" Her tiny body rocked against him as she ground her hips on him. "Natsu-sama! Fuck me… Fuck me harder!"

Natsu's erection pounded the tiny pussy, as Brandish continued to pleasure both the first master and Natsu with her hands. Kagura and Erza had now joined them on the bed, but there wasn't much for them to do, so they started grinding on each other.

"Oh Natsu!" Mavis moaned, the knot in her stomach intensifying. "Fuck me Natsu-sama!"

"Oh gods Mavis, you're so tight." Natsu moaned back, thrusting wildly into the first master. "Your pussy is awesome!"

"Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! OH GODS YES NATSU! OH! OOOOHH!" The first master began to convulse in the throes of an orgasm, her already tight pussy clenching around Natsu's enormous erection.

Just as she was almost finished, the dragon slayer released his load, filling her tiny pussy with his semen. Her love juices dripped out of her vagina, combined with a little of the dragon slayer's seed. As soon as he pulled out of her she collapsed on the bed.

"mmm…" she moaned. "I could only watch that until now…"

Natsu and Brandish both stared, and the first master smiled. "Well, even a spirit gets horny sometimes. Why do you think I was so desperate to revive my body these last few weeks?"

"Wouldn't we have seen you?" Natsu gaped.

"No, silly. I was a spirit. You could see me if I let you, but if I wanted to make my presence invisible, it wasn't a difficult thing."

"Oh…" Natsu shrugged and turned to Brandish, who was still lavishing attention on him. "Your turn…"

~In town~

"How long has Natsu-sama been sneaking off?" Wendy asked.

Mira shrugged. "We started noticing it a couple weeks ago. But it could've been happening for months for all we know."

"Oh… And nobody knows where he's going?"

"You heard Brandish – according to her, he's been working on some new magic."

"I wonder what that could be?..."

"Knowing Natsu, the only thing it **could** be is some new devastating skill that will have the council infuriated as soon as he masters it."

Wendy laughed. "Natsu-sama is always upsetting the council, isn't he Mira-san?"

"You should really drop the suffixes." Mira said with a smile. "But yes, I suppose he is. Though, fortunately for him, he has supporters in both the council and the palace now."

Wendy smiled. Then stopped. "Oh! Here's the store."

Mira looked at the sign and grinned. "Kinky Magic: 1,000 Ways to Make Sex More Fun?" She winked at the young dragon slayer. "Wendy, I never would've guessed."

Wendy blushed furiously. "I just thought maybe we could experiment…"

"Uh-huh. Experiment…" Mira nudged the dragon slayer as the two went into the store.


	10. The Judgment of Time

I don't own fairy tail. I don't own the characters. I just write about stuff I imagine them doing.

So... Preliminary business...

Added Anna Heartfilia to the poll based on requests. Will not include her unless she gets sufficient votes.

Overall, it seems readers would like to see a Natsu x Layla x Lucy chapter. If that's too weird for you, I'll put a warning in the intro so you don't have to read it.

This chapter introduces Ultear.

Here are the poll results, as a reminder. Ultear has been taken off since she is now part of the harem:

Seilah - 10 votes - yes

Cana - 10 votes - yes

Yukino - 9 votes - yes

Minerva - 8 votes - yes

Lisanna - 7 votes - yes

Millianna - 5 votes - yes

Lucy - 5 votes - yes

Hisui - 5 votes - yes

Jenny - 5 votes - yes

Ur - 4 votes - yes

Layla - 4 votes - yes

Kyouka - 3 votes - probably

Meredy - 3 votes - need more votes

Chelia - 3 votes - need more votes

Anna Heartfilia (new option) - 0 votes - need more votes

Also, for those who were curious (or paying attention) in terms of what Wendy bought, all will be revealed in a couple chapters or so...

*LEMONS AHEAD*

* * *

~Magnolia, in an inn~

She didn't know why she'd come to Magnolia. Maybe she was just there to die. Either way, the old mage was tired. She'd wandered for two years since the great battle that ended in Zeref's defeat and imprisonment, always hoping – wishing – for some way to recover the life that she'd lost.

A boisterous laugh resounded from the street below her, and she looked out through the window next to her. A pink-haired mage was walking down the street. On one arm was a brunette swordswoman who was just starting to show. On the other was a redheaded swordswoman. The old mage recognized both of them from previous encounters, but her attention was most drawn to the pink-haired mage between them.

"If only I could be young again, Natsu-sama." She reached a hand longingly toward his receding figure. "You've grown so much…"

Her heart rate increased as she thought this, and continued to increase. Suddenly she was sweating as her heart raced within her. The world went black, and when her eyes opened there was nothing but white.

"Am I dead?" she wondered aloud, looking around her.

"Yes and no." She couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"What do you mean? Who are you? What's going on?"

"All will be explained presently… You are a rare mage, Ultear. There are few who would use the power of time at the expense of her own life force."

There was a moment of silence, and the voice continued. "Arc of Time is a very ancient and powerful magic. In the rare event that a mage uses it at the expense of their youth, as you did, there comes a time of reckoning. At that time, the mage will either pass on to death, or the youth she lost will be restored."

A glimmer of hope stirred in Ultear's heart, but it was quickly washed away by a flood of despair. "I already know my fate. I was responsible for so much evil in my life… and in the end my sacrifice didn't even help my comrades."

"I think it is time that you see what your sacrifice was worth…"

Images appeared in front of her, and she recognized them as coming from the dragon attack on the kingdom. She watched as, in a short space of time, one mage after another was overwhelmed and killed by the dragon hatchlings or the dragons themselves. "But that's not what happened…" she muttered.

Then time turned back 1 minute, but the shadow of the future remained. The mages saw what was about to happen, and turned the utter defeat she had just seen into victory. Instantly the tide began to turn in their favor, and ultimately the kingdom was saved.

"Ultear, you have committed many sins using Arc of Time. But when you realized your error you changed. You even came to the place where you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends. Your actions have been weighed, and you have been found worthy. Go, return to the world and regain the youth that you sacrificed."

With a gasp she returned to consciousness. She felt her heartbeat slowing within her.

"It was all a dream," she thought as she reached out for her cane. Then she gasped again. This wasn't the hand of the old woman in whose body she'd lived for the last few years. It was a young, fair-skinned hand.

She quickly became aware of other changes. Her boobs, which had been drooping and sagging, were once again full and voluptuous. She no longer felt the ache in her back and hips that had plagued her. She felt as though she'd returned to that time before the dragon invasion. Her youthful body had returned, but the past stains of her crimes were washed away from her heart.

She rushed to the bathroom to find a mirror, needing to confirm what she saw. A youthful face shrouded in raven-black hair stared back at her. A young, confident body that looked out of place in the garb of an old woman.

Ultear was elated. She'd given up hope of ever being able to experience many things in life, and now she had her youth back! She could experience so much that she thought was lost forever.

And she knew just where to start – the one thing that was at the top of her list that she regretted never experiencing. And she knew just where to go to get it.

~Fairy Tail guild hall~

Shocked faces turned all over the guild as the young time mage strolled in. Everyone thought she was dead! Well, everyone except Gray, who just thought she was very old.

"Hey Ultear!" Gray said. "Wow, you look sexy!"

"Hi Gray," Ultear just walked right past his table, hardly acknowledging him. She stopped when she reached a table where a certain pink-haired dragon slayer sat.

"Hi Natsu" she cooed, occupying the only empty spot at the table – his lap.

"Ultear!" He gulped. "I thought you were dead."

"Not dead… almost, but not dead…" Ultear wiggled her hips, making a little more space on his lap and ignoring the death glares she was receiving from the girls around her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Last time I saw you, you were an old hag!" Gray yelled from his table. Trying to get her attention.

She shot a look of annoyance at him, then returned her attention to Natsu. "What he says is technically accurate. I sacrificed my youth to turn back time during the dragon invasion…"

She shifted quickly, straddling the dragon slayer, pressing her enormous boobs against his chest as she continued, just loud enough for Natsu and a few nearby onlookers to hear. "There were so many things I thought I'd never be able to do because of that… But there was one that I regretted most. Can you guess what that would be?"

"Fight in the Grand Magic Tournament?" The still clueless dragon slayer guessed.

Ultear actually laughed. "Not even close," she purred in his ear. "You have a good nose… Guess again."

"What does this have to do with my nose?" Natsu asked loudly. Then he realized the smell of her arousal was drifting across his nostrils. "Oh! You mean sex!"

Wendy, Erza, and Kagura all blushed as every male head in the guild turned to their table – again. Ultear didn't even bat an eyelash, grinding her hips against the dragon slayer. "I guess you're not totally clueless," she said. It was only then that Natsu realized that she was wearing a short skirt instead of her usual outfit…. And that there was no underwear beneath the skirt.

Her enormous, scantily clad boobs rubbed against his chest. "As a reward for guessing correctly, I'm going to help you take care of that…" She motioned to the erection that threatened to pop out of his pants. "Right here."

"Right here?" Natsu gulped, looking around.

"Don't worry," she grinned. "It'll be fun…" She raised her hips off of him just enough to pop his enormous erection out of his pants. Then cried out in pain as she impaled herself on it.

Wendy turned bright red. Erza and Kagura looked like they didn't know whether to be embarrassed or beat the shit out of the time mage. Mira got up from the table and sidled over to Makarov. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

But the pervy guild master wasn't about to stop anything. "They're free to do what they want. There's no rule saying you can't have sex in the guild."

Natsu wasn't entirely sure he liked this position, but being in public there wasn't much else he could do without really exposing their sex. Ultear had complete control of the interaction, grinding her hips on him. Male members stared, trying to get a better look at the action.

"Mmm…" Ultear purred. "Natsu…"

The dragon slayer began thrusting, as well as he could in this position, and Ultear moaned. Makarov pulled out a camera. Mira, Erza, and Kagura seethed. Wendy seemed as though her whole body was turning beet red.

Cana watched with great interest, much to the chagrin of Gildarts (who also watched with great interest). Lucy just stared from her table, which was (as usual) near Natsu's. Gajeel slept through the whole scene, while Levy, though it ashamed her, kept hoping for a peek at the dragon slayer's massive dick.

"Juvia will not permit her Gray-sama to watch this indecency!" The bluenette dragged Gray out of the room despite his protests.

"Mmm, Natsu," the time mage moaned, grinding her pelvis into him. "Fuck me Natsu."

Natsu was getting very annoyed by the lack of space, but was unwilling to move into a more open position. He continued thrusting awkwardly, while Ultear began grinding her hips faster.

"Natsu…" the time mage moaned. "Your dick is so big…" Her clit rubbed against his pelvis as she ground her hips.

Unable to do much else in his current position, Natsu began to nibble on her perfect neck. "Mmm…" she moaned, continuing to grind against him. He licked her earlobe, then took it in his teeth.

Then he slipped his hands down to her supple ass, groping it as she continued to grind against him. "Oh Natsu," moaned the time mage. "Fuck me…" Her hips began to move more wildly, and Natsu could feel her breathing begin to quicken.

Natsu resisted the urge to tear off the time mage's top so he could get at her enormous boobs. Instead, he grabbed her nipple through the cloth with his teeth, causing her to moan again. She rode him furiously, moaning more loudly now.

"Natsu… gods Natsu, fuck me…" She moaned. "Natsu… Oh gods Natsu…" he mashed her ass cheeks with his hands.

The time mage was breathing hard now, half her breaths coming out as moans. "Natsu sama… fuck me!" She kept grinding against him as the dragon slayer did his best to thrust in and out. "Oh fuck me Natsu! FUCK ME!"

Ultear suddenly felt the knot in her stomach release, and she screamed one more time as her pussy juices dripped out onto the dragon slayer.

As soon as her orgasm was over, Natsu decided he'd had enough. "Fuck this," he said laying the time mage out on the table. "I'll never be able to get off that way."

Even Ultear blushed a little as the dragon slayer exposed his erection and her partially covered womanhood to everyone, but she was aroused knowing all these people were watching the dragon slayer fuck her.

Now that Natsu was able to move, he began thrusting furiously. Ultear forgot all about being exposed as she ground her hips against the horny dragon slayer. "Oh yes Natsu! Fuck me harder!"

Natsu grunted in reply, pumping her pussy like a jackhammer. "Oh gods Natsu," she moaned, trying to keep pace with him. "Gods Natsu. Fuck me!"

The dragon slayer paused for a moment, turning the time mage and bending her over the table. This position clearly exposed her ass to anyone who cared to see, but Ultear didn't care any more than Natsu. "Oh yes Natsu!" She screamed as he frantically drove his dick in and out. "Cum inside me Natsu! Fuck me!"

Natsu grunted. "You're amazing Ultear." He felt her slippery walls tighten around his enormous manhood. "Mmm… Fuck that's good."

"OH YES NATSU, FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! GODS! FUCK MEEEEEE!" Ultear's walls clenched in an orgasm, and Natsu felt his seed spilling into the time mage. Wave after wave of semen was sucked in by her pulsing walls. He didn't pull out until every last drop was spilled into her womb.

Immediately they became aware, again, of the entire guild watching them. Ultear pulled her skirt back down so it covered her womanhood. Natsu pulled his pants back up over his raging erection, and the two sat at the table.

Makarov put the camera away, disappointed. Throughout the whole episode the best he'd been able to get were a couple good shots of the time mage's ass.

"Let me see that Camera," Cana said, grabbing it from the guild master.

"Wow, I didn't know you swung that way." Gildarts looked relieved as he looked over her shoulder. She went through the freeze frames and came to one right after Natsu had laid the time mage on the table.

"Mm…." She slipped a finger down to her pussy, and Gildarts and Makarov cried. She was staring at the one thing Makarov had managed to get a really good shot of – the dragon slayer's massive penis, dripping with Ultear's love juices. "I'm gonna' borrow this for a while…" She ran into one of the back rooms of the guild, taking the camera with her.

Meanwhile, Gajeel woke up from his long nap. He looked around. "Man it's quiet in here…" Then he saw Ultear. "Hey Ultear. You're looking great! Wanna fuck?"

A small hand struck him hard across the face, sending him spinning. Levy got up from the table and ran to the library in a huff.

"What was that all about?"

Mira was no longer at her station behind the bar. She'd slipped up to Natsu's table and was fighting Ultear for his lap.

"He was mine first!" Mira said, shoving with her hips to get the time mage off.

"Who laughs last laughs best!" The time mage retorted, shoving back against the silve-haired she-devil.

Mira popped into Satan soul and blasted the time mage across the room. "All's fair in love and war." She grinned, taking the vacant lap.

A time orb came flying out of nowhere and smacked her, knocking her to the floor. "Two can play that game." Ultear reclaimed Natsu's lap.

Mira jumped back up and pushed as hard as she could, getting halfway over before the time mage pushed back.

Suddenly both were pushed off his lap as though with invisible hands. "Natsu-sama…" A voice that sounded like a young teen said petulantly. "You left me all alone at the mansion…"

Mavis came flying across the guild hall and planted herself firmly in Natsu's lap. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, the dragon slayer instantly noticed the lack of resistance and the feel of bare skin.

Mira and Ultear both glared at the first master, who sweetly said. "It's ok Natsu-sama… your lap is so comfortable, I'll forgive you this time."

Jaws dropped around the guild. They'd all heard of Mavis's revival, but the eyewitnesses hadn't mentioned the relationship with Natsu.

"Damn," Gajeel sweat-dropped. "Even the first master…" Then he thought of something. "Oy Natsu – I didn't know you went for the old ladies."

He immediately regretted the words as an invisible force sent him flying across the room, and penetrated his dragon-skin deep enough to leave a scar. "Who are you calling old?" The angry first master fumed.

"Well, you were born so long ago…" Muttered Gajeel.

"If that's your criteria, then both you and Natsu are ancient." She said.

Gajeel thought about that for a second. "Oh shit."

"Did you miss me, Natsu-sama!" Mavis instantly went from angry and scary to amiable and loving. "You could've woke me up when you came to the guild."

"Things are never the same without you," Natsu said honestly. Mira and Ultear couldn't stay mad at the cute first master, but they did wish she would leave Natsu's lap for them.

Mavis offered them one of her brightest smiles. "Now I really forgive you, Natsu!" She planted a kiss on his lips.

The rest of the guild slowly went back to what they were doing, and Juvia decided it was safe to allow her Gray-sama back in the guild hall. She kept a wary eye on the time mage, though.

Just as everything seemed to be back to normal, Jellal came in with Meredy in tow. He looked around the room till his eyes settled on Erza, and he rushed over to the red-headed swordswoman.

"Erza!" He got down on a knee. "I've finally paid for my crimes, and I'm ready to walk in the light… Will you walk with me?"

"Umm…" Erza rubbed her slightly rounded belly. "Actually, I wasn't going to tell anyone for a few more weeks yet, but I'm going to have Natsu's child."

"What?!" Jellal's jaw hit the ground.

Erza just nodded, her cheeks glowing. "Porlyusica confirmed it this morning. I'm pregnant!"

Meredy couldn't help feeling sorry for the guild master of Crime Sorciere. He'd waited so long for the day when he could finally ask Erza to be his mate.

Jellal seemed to take it pretty well. Getting up from his knee, he turned to the time mage, noticing her for the first time.

"Oh Ultear! You're alive… and young!"

"Indeed." The time mage seemed amused.

Instantly Jellal was on his knee in front of her. "Ultear… will you walk the path of light with me and replace Erza in my heart?..."

Ultear looked at him incredulously, as did every other girl at the table. Before Ultear could offer a response, Meredy dragged the powerful mage out of Fairy Tail. _I can't believe I actually felt sorry for him…_

Natsu watched him leave. _Well, that went better than expected._

"Natsu…" Mirajane's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it Mira?"

"You gave Kagura and Erza a baby… Why haven't you given me a baby yet?""

The dragon slayer rubbed the back of his head. "It's not from lack of trying…"

"I want a baby too, Natsu-sama." Mira pouted. "You must not be trying hard enough."

"Umm.." Natsu looked at Wendy, who instantly turned beet red. "I'd kind of like a baby too…"

"Having a baby was high on my list of things I regretted never doing," the time mage said.

"I wonder if I can have a baby?" Mavis looked thoughtful, and a bit lustful. "I think we need to find out."

"Alright," Natsu said, looking at the erection in his pants. "I'm out of here."

And so, Natsu and half the girls in fairy tail headed out to the mansion.


	11. What Wendy Wants and Sabertooth Summons

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. I just write stories... and lemons...

Alright, first things first...

I added Anna Heartfilia to the poll rather late, so if you've already voted, and having her there would've changed your vote earlier, shoot me a PM. Still need a little more interest before I take the time to make up a plot-line for her.

Now, the current Poll results:

Yukino - 13 - Done, will be removed

Seilah - 11 - yes

Lisanna - 11 - yes

Cana - 11 - yes

Lucy - 9 - yes

Minerva - 8 - Done, will be removed

Hisui - 7 - yes

Millianna - 6 - yes

Jenny - 5 - yes

Chelia - 5 - yes

Ur - 5 - yes

Layla - 5 - yes

Meredy - 4 - yes

Kyouka - 3 - maybe. Originally planned to include, but seems there is a lack of interest

Anna Heartfilia - 3 - depends on response

Also, I'm going to close the poll once it's down to 10. You'll still be able to see results, but it won't be open for any new votes.

This chapter will feature Wendy, Yukino, and Minerva.

*LEMONS AHEAD*

* * *

"So Wendy," Natsu said, pulling out of an exhausted, but very happy, Ultear. "You never did tell me what you got when you were out shopping."

"Oh…" Wendy blushed. "It's nothing important, really…"

"Is that so?" Natsu left the time mage laying naked on the bed and rushed to the next room, where Wendy's stuff was kept.

"Wait Natsu-sama!" Wendy cried out, turning beet red.

Mira smirked at the shy dragon slayer. "Oh come on Wendy – you've got to show him what you bought sometime."

Brandish followed Natsu to Wendy's room. "I'm curious too," the lovely mage said. "I think there's a side of Wendy Marvell we haven't discovered yet."

Natsu burst through the door and, after a moment of sniffing around, pulled a bag out of the closet. Wendy flushed deep scarlet.

"Oy, Wendy!" Natsu grinned as he started pulling out items. "A maid costume… handcuffs…"

"Ooh" Mirajane squealed. "Those should be fun."

"A prisoner's uniform," Natsu continued, "a whip…" "… And what's this?" He held up a small bottle, no more than 2 ounces, full of liquid.

"That's a" *mumble mumble* Wendy responded.

"Huh?"

"It's a sex fantasy potion." Mira announced loudly. "Wendy bought it with the money she'd been saving up."

All eyes turned to the dragon slayer, who turned beet red.

Natsu looked confuse. "A sex fantasy potion? What is that even?"

"Well…" Wendy's face got even redder. "It's a magic potion that's attuned to me… if I drink a little bit and you drink a little bit, it will pull one of my sexual fantasies from my mind and create a special dimension where we'll live it out…"

"Sexual fantasy?" Natsu scratched his head. "What's that?"

Even Ultear, still laying on the bed in the next room over, face-palmed. "Well, um…" Wendy said, blushing deeply.

Mira grabbed the potion, opened it, and dripped a little on the dragon slayer's open mouth, and a little on Wendy's tongue. "Why don't you find out?" She grinned.

Instantly Wendy and Natsu disappeared from the room. The space they reappeared in looked like a castle, complete with servants.

Wendy was dressed differently. She had chain links on her wrists and ankles. Her feet were bare, and she wore only a tattered linen garment that didn't even fully cover her womanhood.

"The master will see you now," one of the servants said, and Wendy was led into a bedroom. In the middle of the bedroom, on a huge bed, sat Natsu, who was dressed in royal regalia.

Wendy knelt beside the bed. "What's your pleasure, master?" The dragon slayer asked, not raising her head.

"Look at me," Natsu said. She raised her head compliantly. "Let me see your body," he ordered.

Wendy complied, slipping her scant linen robe off her body and revealing her nakedness.

"Hmm… You'll do." The master said. "Get on the bed."

She did as she was instructed, the chain links on her arms and legs clanking as she moved. Natsu shed his pants and underwear, revealing a massive erection. "Open your mouth, wide" he ordered.

Wendy did as she was told, and the pink-haired dragon slayer rammed his manhood into her open mouth. She gagged.

"Suck it," he ordered, grabbing the back of her head. She obediently closed her lips around the massive cock. He grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting, causing her to gag as his enormous penis hit the back of her throat.

"Harder!" Natsu grabbed the back of her head and started thrusting faster, and Wendy almost choked on his thick manhood. She clamped her lips tightly around it, and Natsu kept moving faster. After a few minutes she felt his member swell in her mouth, then gagged and choked as rivers of semen poured out into her mouth.

"Swallow it," he ordered as more of it poured out into her mouth. Wendy gulped it down obediently. There was so much…

Natsu reached down to feel her pussy and smirked. "Your pussy's soaked," he said, sliding a couple fingers across her sensitive lips. Wendy moaned softly.

"Beg me to fuck you," he ordered, squeezing her nipples between his fingers.

"Fuck me please, master…." She moaned.

"Not good enough." Natsu sneered. "Try harder."

"Oh master Natsu," she moaned, "please stick your enormous cock in my pussy… I want you to abuse my pussy master… please fuck me…."

"Hmm… I guess that's good enough." Wendy gasped as the dragon slayer's enormous cock penetrated her pussy.

"Oh thank you master," she moaned out as he began thrusting. "You're so gracious…"

She started to grind her hips against him, but he grabbed them with a steel grip. "Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself?"

"No master," she whined, moaning as he continued to fuck her.

"Do you want permission to pleasure yourself?"

"Yes please, master. Please give me permission to give myself more pleasure. I only want to please you, master."

"Hmmm…" Natsu relaxed his grip on her hips, and she began grinding against him. "Oh thank you master," she moaned. "It feels so good…"

Her petite breasts bounced as the dragon slayer's penis rubbed against her walls. She kept grinding against him, moaning loudly. "Oh fuck me master, fuck me…"

Natsu peeled his shirt off, revealing his bare, muscled chest. He was thrusting hard into the petite bluenette. "Oh gods master Natsu, it feels so good." She kept grinding against him, her clit rubbing against his pelvis.

"Mmmm…" Natsu grunted, his penis thrusting in and out of her faster and faster.

"Master…" moaned Wendy, feeling a knot building up in her stomach. "Oh gods master, it feels so good…"

Natsu let go of her hips with one hand and began massaging her clit. The girl screamed out in pleasure. "Oh gods master! I'm about to cum..."

He instantly stopped, slowing his thrusting to a tantalizing, slow movement. Wendy moaned deeply and writhed, trying to grind against the dragon slayer, but he pinned her hips again.

"Did I give you permission to cum?"

"No master…" She moaned, still writhing, desperate for the release of the knot in her stomach. "Please master…" She moaned. "Please let me cum master… Please…"

"Good enough," Natsu resumed his frantic pace, and she resumed her grinding. Moments later her body melted into spasms. "Oh master! Oh gods master! THANK YOU MASTER!"

Natsu flipped the blunette face down. "I'm not done yet, " he grunted, his massive cock impaling her from behind. He grabbed her by the arms, mashing her face and perky boobs into the bed as he thrust in and out.

"Mmm… Fuck me master…" Wendy moaned. She instinctively started rocking her hips, but Natsu let go of her arms and pinned her again.

"What did I tell you about that?" He grunted, not slowing his pace.

"I'm sorry master," Wendy moaned. "Please may I pleasure myself?"

"I'm going to punish you properly…" The dragon slayer replied. He let go of her hips with one hand, then smacked her ass hard, still not slowing his pace.

"Oh gods!" moaned Wendy. *SLAP* "Oh gods Master!" *SLAP* "PUNISH ME MASTER!"

"It sounds like you're enjoying this, you little slut." *SMACK*

"OH YES MASTER!" she shrieked, grinding her hips back. *SMACK* "HARDER MASTER!"

Natsu's breathing was getting faster, but he kept his intense pace up, and didn't let up on the spanking. *SMACK* Wendy's ass was turning red, but she moaned all the louder. "SPANK ME MASTER! I'VE BEEN SO NAUGHTY!"

*SMACK* "OH FUCK MASTER! MAY I PLEASE CUM?! FUCK!"

*SMACK* "Go ahead. Cum, slut. Squeeze my baby juice out into your womb!"

*SMACK* "OH THANK YOU MASTER! OH GODS! I'M CUMMING MASTER!"

As the petite dragon slayer melted into another orgasm, Natsu released his sperm into her clenching pussy. Stream after stream of semen poured into her womb. A few moments after Natsu had deposited his load, Wendy's orgasms subsided as well.

As soon as the dragon slayer pulled out, the castle disappeared. The two were back in Wendy's room, naked, with pussy juices and semen dripping from Wendy's vagina.

"Well, looks like you had fun…" Mira said. "Now it's my turn…"

Natsu and the girls returned to the main bedroom, with the king-sized bed that was just big enough for them all. A few minutes later Mira's ecstatic screams could be heard by passersby.

~The next day~

It was just another normal day at Fairy Tail. Natsu was sitting at a table near the bar, surrounded by Erza, Kagura, Brandish, and Ultear. Mira was behind the bar. Juvia was clinging to her Gray-sama, who looked anything but pleased with the attention. Team Shadow Gear was continuing to hope for Levy's affection.

And Levy? Well, she was becoming increasingly displeased with Gajeel. Despite "acknowledging" her as a potential girlfriend, the iron dragon slayer seemed to want to sleep with every woman in the guild _except_ her.

Mavis had stayed behind at the mansion with Wendy, after being assured by Natsu that he would be back before sunset.

Cana was at the bar, closer to Natsu's table than usual. She was already on her second keg.

The doors were flung open unexpectedly, and Yukino and Minerva strolled in. Yukino was greeted cheerfully by many of the Fairy Tail mages. Minerva was met with mixed greetings. There were some in the guild who just couldn't come to terms with the fact that the powerful mage had changed, and a lot of people thought she was just a little scary, like Erza (when she wasn't fawning on Natsu).

Both mages stopped to greet Natsu personally before coming to Makarov, who was sitting at the bar drinking.

"Master Makarov," they greeted him politely.

"What can I help you with?" Makarov asked.

"We, er, that is Sabertooth… that is Sting…" Yukino stammered.

"Master Sting of Sabertooth requests the presence of Natsu Dragneel," Minerva cut her off. "If you can spare him for the day, master Makarov."

"Sure," Makarov waved them off. _Let him go steal Sabertooth's hot women._ "Natsu, kindly accompany these young women!"

"Why couldn't Sting just come himself?" The dragon slayer whined.

"Just go." Makarov shouted. "I'm sure your girlfriends will survive without you for a day."

There was scattered laughter from the guild. Natsu turned on them. "What – you want to rumble?" The laughter quickly subsided.

"Alright... I'll go with ya, but I ain't happy about it." He stalked out of the guild, followed by the two Sabertooth mages.

As soon as they were out of sight of the guild, Yukino turned from the main path and headed to an inn.

"If Sting's in Magnolia, why didn't he just come to the guild?" Natsu said as they headed up a flight of stairs. Yukino unlocked the second door to the right, and they entered a large suite with two king-sized bed.

"He's not in town," Yukino said, blushing. "It's just, well, I mean…"

"We just wanted to get you out of the guild without a fight." Minerva interjected. "Yukino wants to finally act on that crush she's had on you, and I want to find out if you're really any good in bed."

"Is that right?" Natsu looked at Yukino, who bowed her head ashamedly.

"No need to be so shy Yukino," Minerva's space manipulation magic shredded the celestial mage's top, and her enormous boobs popped free. "You'll never get anywhere that way."

Yukino blushed and crossed her arms over her exposed breasts. "Minerva-san…"

Natsu could smell the silver-haired mage's arousal. He gently pulled her arms away from her breasts. "I think they're gorgeous…"

Yukino practically melted under his touch, and he picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bed. There, he removed the remainder of her clothing while slowly beginning to nibble at her sensitive nipples.

"Mmm…" moaned Yukino, still blushing as the dragon slayer caressed her naked body. He began kneading her enormous boobs in his hands, kissing and nibbling her nipples and sensitive areas around them.

"Natsu…" moaned the celestial mage. She pulled off the dragon slayer's vest and traced her fingers along his hard, muscled chest.

Natsu nibbled on the side of her breasts, drawing another moan. After a few more moments, he moved down to kiss her soaked pussy. "Mmmm…" she moaned, arching her body into his touch. "Natsu…"

He nibbled at her clit, causing her to moan again. He began to kiss her nether-lips, tasting her juices. "Mm… you taste good Yukino…."

"Natsu-sama…" she blushed, moaning as he continued to pleasure her.

Natsu moved back up to her breasts. As he began kneading and kissing her enormous, gorgeous breasts again, he felt his pants and his underwear pulled down. He allowed it to be pulled all the way off.

Minerva, who was now naked beside him in the bed, gasped as she saw his huge erection. She grabbed it and guided it to Yukino's dripping pussy.

Natsu pushed in. Yukino cried out in pain as his hard dick broke through her virginity. A trickle of blood came out, staining the bedsheets.

The dragon slayer waited patiently for the celestial spirit mage to get accustomed to his manhood. Then he began thrusting, ever so slowly. Minerva slipped her hand down between their pelvises and began massaging Yukino's clit. The silver haired mage moaned softly as the pain began to subside, being pushed away by the waves of pleasure running through her.

Natsu started moving faster, and Yukino moaned again, grinding her hips against him. Her enormous boobs bounced and jiggled with every thrust. "Oh Natsu-sama… fuck me!" She moaned.

Natsu pounded her pussy harder, leaning in to kiss her enormous breasts. His dick pumped in and out of her slippery hole. "Mm… You're so good Yukino…"

"Fuck me Natsu!" The silver haired mage moaned, her hips grinding desperately against him. "Oh gods! Fuck me!"

Minerva began kneading the celestial spirit mage's breasts in her hands, drawing another moan. Natsu continued to pump her pussy. The breathing of both mages was quickening.

"Oh fuck Natsu!" moaned Yukino loudly. "Harder! Oh fuck!"

Natsu complied, pounding her pussy as hard and fast as he could go. Yukino's body thrashed wildly as she ground her hips against him, keeping his pace. "OH FUCK YES NATSU-SAMA!" She screamed. "FUCK ME!" Her boobs bounced and jiggled wildly.

Natsu kept slamming the mage, hoping she reached orgasm soon. This was the first time he found himself having to hold back his release in the first round. Her pelvis ground against him. "OH FUCK NATSU!" She yelled again, and then her body shuddered. Her pussy walls clamped around his manhood.

"Oh gods yes!" He moaned as his semen poured out. Yukino's body continued to thrash in the throes of her orgasm, and Natsu squirted load after load of semen into her waiting pussy. "FUCK YES! FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR CUM!" She screamed, her orgasm only intensifying.

It was several moments before the celestial spirit mage's orgasms subsided. And Natsu was already hard again by the time he pulled out. Minerva looked down at his erection, still wearing half a smirk. "Impressive…" she muttered.

Natsu turned his attention to the powerful, raven-haired mage. Her breasts were almost as big as Yukino's, and he could smell her pussy was already dripping wet. He started to dive in to taste it, but the black-haired mage blocked him with her hands.

"You get to taste it after you figure out what turns me on," she smirked.

"You mean other than watching Yukino's pussy get pounded?" The dragon slayer smirked back.

Minerva didn't deny it. She just bounced her boobs tantalizingly.

Fortunately for Natsu, even though he was dumb as a brick in general, when it came to people he was actually pretty savvy. And he could tell that under Minerva's tough exterior, she'd grown to crave what she grew up with her whole life… punishment.

Without another word, Natsu sat up. Then he grabbed the raven haired mage and suddenly flipped her over his lap.

"What the…" *SMACK* "Ow!"

*SMACK* "Fuck?!" *SMACK* "Oh fuck!"

Minerva wriggled as though trying to break free, but Natsu could smell her arousal and knew it was a half-assed effort. *SMACK*

"OOOHHH" she half-screamed, half moaned. *SMACK*

With his other hand, Natsu began to finger her dripping pussy. *SMACK*

"OH HARDER NATSU!" she moaned, wriggling on his lap.

Natsu grinned. His hand was enveloped in fire for the next one. *SMACK*

"OH FUCK NATSU!" screeched the raven haired mage. Yukino was bright red as she imagined the whole inn being awakened by Minerva's screams.

Suddenly Natsu stopped the spanking. Rather than flipping the mage back over, he lifted her pussy up to his face and tasted her freely-flowing juices.

"Mmm… spank me more, Natsu…" begged Minerva.

"Don't worry," he grinned as he pushed her back to the bed on all fours. "You'll get more…"

*SMACK* His hand was encased in fire again as he smacked her cheek hard.

"OH YES NATSU!" *SMACK*

Without warning, the dragon slayer rammed his massive erection into Minerva's virginity. "OH FUCK NATSU!" The mage screamed, squirming in pain and immense pleasure.

Natsu just grinned. He was going to try his new technique on Minerva. He needed both hands on her hips to do it, so the spanking stopped momentarily.

"Natsu…" begged Minerva, wondering why the delightful spanking stopped. Then suddenly, without warning, his member was pulled almost all the way out of her. Then slammed back in as his pelvis – which seemed almost artificially hard, slammed against her ass cheeks.

"OH FUCK!" She screamed. Natsu grinned, hoping he would be able to keep this technique. It involved hardening the area around his pelvis while pushing some flames out around his dick. He pulled out and slammed in again, and Minerva cried out in pleasure and pain.

It only took him a few more thrusts to get a good rhythm to it, and then he was able to increase his speed. *SMACK* *SMACK*

"OH FUCK YES NATSU!" Screamed Minerva. Her ass cheeks and her pussy felt like they were on fire. The pain increased her arousal and the pleasure she felt with each thrust. "FUCK NATSU! FUCK ME! ABUSE MY PUSSY!"

Natsu complied willingly. His body was growing used to the new technique, so he didn't have to concentrate on it so much anymore. He was able to grab the mage with one hand, continuing his intense thrusting.

With the other hand, he reached around and smacked the side of her boob. *SMACK*

"OH FUCK YES!" Screamed Minerva. "FUCK YES NATSU!" *SMACK* *SMACK* "FUCK YES!"

Suddenly she shrieked loudly "OH FUCK ME NATSU! FUCK YES! OH FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" Yukino nearly had to cover her ears as the mage melted into a screaming orgasm. She turned red just listening to it.

When she was finished, Natsu bent over her back and growled in her ear. "You're not allowed to cum again till I'm ready bitch, got that?"

"Mmm…" she moaned. "Or what?"

"Or I'll spank you till you don't enjoy it anymore…"

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

Minerva thought about it for a minute. Half of her wanted to find out, but the other – more rational – half thought it might be actually possible.

"Alright…" she said. "But you know I can't promise."

"You'd better." The dragon slayer slammed his hips into her again, causing a moan.

"I promise…" she moaned.

"Good…" Natsu bit her earlobe hard, drawing a shriek of surprise, pain, and pleasure as his dick slammed into her pussy again.

Soon the dragon slayer resumed his pace. Minerva's ass was bright red from the abuse it was taking. Natsu also resumed smacking her massive tit, which was mashed into the bed.

"OH GODS NATSU!" *SMACK* *SMACK* "FUCK ME!" The dragon slayer rammed her pussy hard and fast, his pelvis smacking her red ass-cheeks with every thrust. He reached out to smack her tit again *SMACK*

"OH FUCK YES NATSU" *SMACK* "FUCK ME NATSU! OH FUCK!"

"Mmm.." groaned Natsu, his breathing was beginning to quicken, and he had to grip the mage with both hands now. "You like it bitch?" He grunted, increasing his thrusting to compensate.

"FUCK YES NATSU!" She screamed, half in response and half just as an exclamation. Her breathing was beginning to increase again. "FUCK ME NATSU!"

"Mmm." Grunted the dragon slayer, impaling her hard with his massive erection. Minerva's breathing was hard and fast. The knot in her stomach wanted to release, but she couldn't. She had to hold it. "OH FUCK NATSU!" She screamed. "FUCK ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!"

For several torturous seconds the mage actively tried to hold her orgasm in. Then, finally, she felt Natsu's member swell inside of her, and the first stream of semen pumped out.

"OH FUCK YES!" She screamed as the knot released. "FUCK NATSU! OH GODS YES! FUCK ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED!" Stream after stream of semen pumped from his member into her contracting pussy as her body thrashed in her orgasm.

When the last of her orgasms were finished, the dragon slayer pulled out of the raven-haired mage and she collapsed on the bed. Natsu then turned his attention back to Yukino…

~Several hours later~

"Mm…" Minerva moaned as she lay back on the bed next to Yukino. Both girls were exhausted but happy, semen and love juices dripping from their pussies onto the stains left by their virginity.

Natsu pulled some pants on to cover his erection, which had just popped back up. He knew the girls couldn't take much more today.

"Natsu…" Minerva actually blushed. "You can't tell anyone…"

"People are gonna' find out that I fucked you," the dragon slayer said. "You should just move in to my mansion."

"Not that," she smirked. "You really are clueless aren't you?"

"What can't I tell anyone then?"

"That I like…" she blushed furiously. "That I want to be dominated in bed…"

"Oh. "Natsu thought about that for a moment. "Why would I talk about that?"

"Oh, just get out of here." Minerva collapsed back to the bed.

"Ok." Natsu shrugged. "See ya!"

"See you Natsu-sama." Yukino replied.

And the dragon slayer headed off to the mansion.


	12. Enough is enough

Ok... I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. All the usual stuff.

This chapter features Levy and Cana (separately). I'll remove Cana from the polls.

Next chapter will most likely be Layla and Ur. I kind of feel like it's time to work them in because they were introduced a few chapters ago now.

With Cana done, Seilah is at the top of the list. Her chapter will be coming soon. I think I'll probably do her with Kyouka...

Between the PMs and the poll, there have been enough votes to convince me that it's worth my time to think of a way to pull Anna Heartfilia in.

The poll results haven't really changed. Ur, Lucy, Hisui, Anna, and Kyouka all moved up, but that's about it.

And now back to the story. *LEMONS AHEAD*

* * *

~Fairy Tail guild hall~

"I hear Salamander bedded Yukino," Jet said to Droy.

"Where'd you hear that?" Droy asked.

"I know a maid at one of the inns in town. She saw Natsu go in with a silver haired mage carrying celestial spirit keys. She said there was also a scary black haired woman there. Anyway, she said they were in that room for a good 3 to 4 hours."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Salamander's getting all the hot chicks!" Gajeel scowled.

"NNNNN." Levy's face turned beet red across the table.

"What's wrong, shrimp?" Gajeel said.

"You! You just gawk at every girl that walks by, and don't even look at me. Am I even important to you at all?"

"Of course you're important, shrimp. Who else am I going to go to if I can't get any of the hot girls?"

"You pig!" Levy got up and rushed to the guild library, her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe he would actually say something like that to me…"

"Yo Levy, something wrong?"

Levy looked up. She hadn't been expecting anyone to be in the library, least of all the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Oh, hi Natsu… What are you doing here?" she sniffled.

"Mavis sent me to get a book," he said. "It took me a few minutes, but I got it."

"Oh." The bluenette composed herself, but then Gajeel's voice echoed in her mind, and she burst into tears again, turning away in embarrassment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Natsu put a hand on her shoulders.

"Why couldn't I be beautiful like Mira?" the bluenette wailed, turning and burying her face in the dragon slayer's chest. "Why do I have to be the last resort?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu put his arms comfortingly around her.

"I'm just not attractive…" she wailed into his chest. "I just want to be beautiful…"

"What makes you think you're not?" The dragon slayer asked.

"It's just… what I've been told." She mumbled into his chest.

"Levy…" Natsu pushed her back and met her eyes. "I don't know what asshole is telling you these things, but you are beautiful. You may not be beautiful the same way Mira is, but you're totally gorgeous in your own way."

"You really think so?" Levy sniffled.

"Of course," Natsu said. "Any asshole who tells you otherwise just can't see straight."

"Thanks Natsu…" the bluenette nuzzled her face into his tear-stained chest again.

"So who's the asshole who got you all worked up like that anyway?" Natsu asked, fire in his voice.

 _The same asshole that just lost his fallback plan…_ Levy made a decision right then and there. "It doesn't matter, Natsu. The only thing that matters to me now is what you think."

"Really?" Natsu looked down at the bluenette, who turned her face up to his, a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Yes Natsu…" She buried her face in his chest. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course!" Natsu said, tilting her chin back.

Levy surprised him by capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"But, what about Gajeel?" he asked. Everyone in the guild kind of assumed Gajeel and Levy were a couple.

"Forget that asshole." She said darkly. "I'm tired of putting up with his shit."

Natsu didn't know exactly what had happened, but he could hear the seriousness in her tone. She had no intention of ever being with Gajeel. "Well, his loss," he said, picking up the petite mage in both arms.

"Natsu," she gasped, blushing as he laid her down on a bench.

Natsu undid her orange dress and slipped it off her shoulders, then down to her waist. He wasted no time in unfastening her bra and discarding that too. Her boobs were larger than Wendy's, and quite a bit bigger than Mavis's, but small compared to Mira's or Yukino's. Still, they felt firm and springy as he mashed them in his hands.

"Natsu…" moaned Levy as the dragon slayer began to caress her nipple with his tongue. She traced her fingers along his muscled chest, pushing his trademark vest out of the way.

"Mmmm." Natsu lifted her hips off the bench as he pulled her dress the rest of the way off, revealing a pair of lacy white underwear. Levy blushed as he pulled those off to, exposing her moist womanhood.

"Oh Natsu…" she moaned as the dragon slayer took her nipple in his lips. He kneaded her breasts with his hands, kissing and massaging the nipple with his lips and tongue.

"Mmm…" the petite mage moaned. Natsu slowly moved to the other nipple, taking it in his mouth. "Natsu…" she purred.

Natsu reached one of his hands down to gently massage her pussy lips. The bluenette moaned and ground her hips into his touch. He rubbed her clit gently, drawing another moan, then dipped his fingers into her wet hole, covering them in her juices. He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her.

"Mmm… you taste good Levy," he said, pulling his pants and boxers off. "I can't wait to be inside you."

Levy blushed as the dragon slayer pressed his erection against her pussy. "This will probably hurt a bit…" he said, then he pushed in.

The petite mage cried out as his penis drove through her hymen. A trickle of blood spilled out onto the bench. Natsu kept still as she adjusted to his length. "Let me know when you're ready…" he whispered.

In a couple moments, Levy felt the pain subsided. "I think I'm ready…" she said quietly.

Natsu pulled out a little and thrust gently back in. The bluenette was still a little tense, so he reached out with one hand to caress her cheek. He continued his slow, rhythmic movements until she relaxed beneath him.

"Mmmm…" Levy moaned, the pain finally receding into pleasure as Natsu's manhood rubbed against her pussy walls. She began to move with him, grinding her hips against his pelvis. "Natsu…" she moaned.

Natsu began moving a bit faster, his hands gripping the petite mage's hips. Levy responded by grinding her hips faster against him, moaning softly. "Mmm.. fuck me Natsu."

Her firm, perky breasts began bouncing with her movement. Natsu continued to increase the pace to a level he was more familiar with. The petite mage bucked her hips, grinding faster to keep pace with him.

"Levy, your pussy's so tight!" Groaned Natsu, his balls slapping against her thighs.

"Natsu…" moaned the petite mage, her small hands gripping the sides of the bench. "Fuck me, fuck me Natsu…"

His dick pumped her tight pussy quickly, beads of sweat beginning to form on his finely muscled body. Levy was beginning to glisten also as her breathing quickened, her pussy getting more and more slippery as it was coated with her juices.

"Natsu…" she moaned, grinding her hips against him. "So good Natsu…."

Natsu just grunted in response, increasing the pace even more. His breath was coming quicker, and his body heat was rising as it often did with exertion.

Levy moaned, grinding against Natsu. The knot was building almost beyond bearing in her stomach. Her small, springy boobs bounced and jiggled with each thrust. "Oh yes Natsu…" she moaned, arching against her lover. "I'm going to cum, Natsu…"

Natsu moved furiously inside of her, almost ready for release. "Natsu… moaned Levy, a little loudly. "I'm cumming Natsu!" her walls clenched around his dick, and he let himself release. Semen squirted into the petite mage's womb as her pussy continued to clench in the throes of her orgasm. "Oh yes… cum in my pussy Natsu!"

~Back in the mansion~

"What's taking Natsu so long?" Mavis pouted. She and the other girls were gathered around the television, on the news.

"You sent him to get a book," Mira laughed. "What do you think is taking him so long."

"But I told him exactly where to find it…" Mavis said. "I even drew him a map of where it was in the library."

"It's Natsu," Erza said with a smile. "He might understand people pretty well, but when it comes to libraries and books…" she trailed off.

"He's clueless," Wendy finished for her.

Brandish just sighed from her chair in front of the couch. "Who needs him to be good with books? As good as he is in bed…"

"It still shouldn't be taking this long," Mavis said stubbornly. "Besides, Happy went with him."

Wendy giggled. "Carla went with them too, which means she and Happy are probably spending some time alone again…"

"Mmmm!" Mavis's cheeks puffed out. "He'd better get back soon…"

Ultear shrugged from her spot on the couch. "What's the big deal? Just enjoy yourself with us, Mavis."

"He doesn't have a single book in this mansion," the first master fumed. "I need my books. I should've just gone myself!"

Just then the door handle turned, and the door swung open. "Natsu!" cried Mavis, rushing to the door. But she stopped. It wasn't Natsu who came in, but a tall, raven haired mage with a half-evil smirk, accompanied by a silver-haired mage with celestial spirit keys at her hip.

"Minerva?" Erza and Kagura both jumped up from their seats. "What are you doing here?!"

"Long time no see, Yukino!" Wendy smiled at the silver haired mage. "What brings you to our home?"

"Well, you see…" Yukino stammered. "That is… Natsu… You see…"

"We're moving in," Minerva said with a smirk. "Natsu invited us. He fucked us first, and then told us to come live at his mansion."

Brandish wasn't sure how she felt about the raven-haired mage. The silver-haired one was obviously a pushover, but the dark-haired one could be trouble. "Is something wrong?" She asked Erza and Kagura, who both looked a little uncomfortable.

"No…" stammered Erza. "I'm just surprised, is all." She addressed Minerva. "When did you and Natsu… er…." She turned red.

"Fuck?" supplied Minerva with a smirk. "Two days ago."

"When he went to see Master Sting of Sabertooth?" Kagura looked surprised.

"Well.." Yukino said, blushing hotly. "That is… Natsu-sama never actually…" the rest of her sentence deteriorated into a mumble.

"Never actually what?" demanded Erza. Mavis just laughed, having already worked out exactly what happened.

"Something funny, little one?" Minerva glared at the first master.

"Oh, definitely." Mavis flashed a smirk back at her. "Yukino here wanted to fuck Natsu, but she couldn't figure out how to do it. You wanted to fuck Natsu too, so you came up with a plan and talked her into going along with it… Am I right so far?"

Minerva stared at her. "Keep going…"

Mavis smirked at the raven-haired mage. "The two of you got a room at one of the inns in town, and you wrote a summons from 'Master Sting.' Then the two of you strolled into the guild, took Natsu out under pretense, and brought him back to the room you were renting. Yukino needed some prodding, so you probably let her go first." The guild master smirked. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Pretty impressive for a kid." Said Minerva.

*SMACK* Mavis's hand hit Minerva's face with such force that it knocked her back a step. "Don't ever call me a kid," she glared.

"Mavis is actually the oldest one here," Wendy said with a cheerful smile. "She's a little sensitive about her body."

"I see that…" Minerva rubbed her stinging cheek.

"I'm off to the guild to find out what's taking Natsu so long…" the first master said, storming out of the mansion.

"Well, that went well…" Brandish said.

"She'll be fine," Wendy smiled at the new arrivals. "Why don't you bring your luggage this way?"

As they were heading to the bedroom, Erza stood in the path. "If that really happened two days ago, why are you just getting here now?"

"Well, we had a little explaining to do at our own guild…" Minerva said.

"And we had to get our stuff together," Yukino added, still blushing.

"Don't worry, Erza," Minerva had a rare serious moment. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm just here because Natsu's amazing in bed."

Erza could sense that she was telling the truth, so she moved out of the way, letting them go back up the stairs.

~At the guild~

Mavis came storming into the library, "Natsu, haven't you got the…" She trailed off mid sentence.

"Oh fuck Natsu," Levy was moaning, the dragon slayer's dick buried deep in her pussy. "I'm cumming again Natsu!" she moaned.

"I'm cumming too," grunted the dragon slayer. Mavis watched as Levy's body convulsed with her orgasms, then her love juices and semen poured out onto the table where she was not being fucked.

She waited till the mage stopped cumming, then came into both their fields of vision. Levy turned a deep red, trying to cover up her body with her arms. Mavis just smiled. "Natsu," she said sweetly, "I sent you to get me an important book, and I find you doing this?"

"I'm sorry Mavis," Natsu groaned as the first master slipped into his arms. "I did get your book though, it's right…" As he picked it up, he realized it was dripping with Levy's pussy juices and his cum. "Here…" he finished lamely.

"You've been a very naughty dragon slayer," Mavis said, grinding her naked clit against his erection. "I'll make sure to punish you later…"

"You know, you could wear _real_ clothes sometime," Natsu groaned.

"But I can forgive you," Mavis turned cheerfully to Levy. "It'll be great to have somebody who likes books around."

"Eh?" Levy blinked.

"You just have to bring all the books that you own…" Mavis said. "You're not going to believe this, but Natsu-sama doesn't have a single book in his whole mansion."

"Not a single book?" The bluenette wasn't sure what was happening.

"Not a one," said the first master. "And his mansion even has a huge library. A huge library! With no books on the shelves! It's a travesty!"

"And now I can't even read this…" she sniffled, picking up the book by the relatively dry side. "I was looking forward to it too…."

"I'll make it up to you later," Natsu promised.

"Oh yes, you will." Mavis said sweetly. "But for now, I think Levy might need some help getting her things together."

Natsu got his clothes back on and left the first master and the bookworm talking. He went up to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Too bad these things have no effect on me," he groaned as he tipped it back. His inner flames burned the alcohol off almost instantly.

"Hey Natsu," he realized he was next to Cana, who was about halfway done with a keg.

"What's up Cana?"

"Same old shit," the card mage said. "Gildarts barely stopped to say 'hi' to me when he was in town, and now he's off again."

"Ah." Natsu chuckled.

Suddenly Cana got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Say, we should go check out his house…"

"His house?"

"Sure," Cana grinned. "I've only been in there a couple times... I think it would be great to see it when he's not around."

"Ok," Natsu grinned.

~A few minutes later, at Gildarts' hosue~

"This is pretty boring," Natsu said. They'd explored the entire main area of the house and found nothing but a few pots and pans.

"Then this must be where all the interesting stuff is," Cana grinned, pulling open the door to the bedroom.

But after a quick search, they found nothing of particular interest.

"I know," Natsu said. "I'll dress up like Gildarts!" he pulled open his clothes drawer, and his jaw hit the floor.

Cana looked in the drawer and giggled. "So that's where he keeps it." The drawer was filled with magazines and photos of half naked or fully naked girls.

"Oy Natsu," Cana grinned at the dragon slayer, pulling out a couple of the sleazy magazines.

"What's up?"

"Remember how you did it with Mira on her brother's bed?"

"Umm… yeah…" Natsu also remembered how that turned out.

"I think we should do it on my dad's bed."

Natsu sweat-dropped. "But he's scary when he's mad…"

"Don't tell me you're too chicken," the card mage removed her top, letting her enormous boobs bounce free.

"Oh fuck…" Natsu debated.

"And…." Cana grinned. "I think we should use one of these to collect the love juices." She held up a few of the sleazy magazines.

"Gildarts will kill me…" Natsu muttered as he moved to the bed, ripping the card mage's pants off.

Cana grabbed his pants and boxers and pulled them off, revealing his massive erection. Natsu laid her back on the bed, letting her ass rest on the centerfold of the magazine she'd pulled out.

He positioned his erection on her wet pussy, and pushed. Cana cried out in pain as his dick went into her, and the blood trickled down onto the centerfold, dripping on the breasts of the girl in the picture. Natsu didn't move his hips right away. Instead, he kneaded Cana's enormous, soft breasts in his hands. With his tongue, he massaged her nipples each in turn.

"Oh Natsu," moaned Cana, beginning to move her hips against him.

Natsu began to thrust, his dick sliding in and out of the card mage. Her enormous breasts jiggled and bounced with each movement.

"That's right, fuck me Natsu…" moaned Cana. His dick felt so good insider her, pushing against her slippery walls. "Oh fuck me!" she moaned again.

Natsu grunted, gradually bringing his thrusts up to his usual tempo. The card mage began grinding to keep pace with him. "Oh yes Natsu, fuck me!" she cried out.

Natsu continued to pound her pussy. Cana ground her clit against his pelvis, moaning loudly. "Natsu… fuck me Natsu. Oh gods, fuck me!"

Natsu thrust in and out of her, moving in such a way that he helped her grind her clit against his pelvis. He grunted softly.

"Yes Natsu! Oh that feels good…" moaned Cana. "Fuck me Natsu…"

Natsu complied continuing to thrust in and out of the time mage. His balls slapped against her thighs and her soaked pelvis. He was a little surprised she was holding out so long, but he could still smell the alcohol on her breath. He'd heard that alcohol could make you last longer in sex…

"Oh yes Natsu, harder!" moaned Cana. "Fuck me harder Natsu!" She bucked against him, grinding on his pelvis.

Natsu grunted as he increased the pace, breathing a little harder himself now. Cana continued to moan loudly beneath him. He noticed her moans were getting more intense, her breathing quicker. If he could just hold out a few minutes more…

"Oh fuck Natsu! I'm cumming!" The loud moan came at the same instant as her pussy started contracting, and Natsu's load spilled into her. Streams of semen shot deep into her pussy, reaching her womb. Cana screamed in delight as her body convulsed in orgasms.

~Back at the guild~

The first master and Levy had gone to Levy's place to gather up her books before going to the mansion. Natsu and Cana had gone out as well, leaving the guild pretty boring. Makarov sighed as he sat by the bar, drowning his sorrows in beer.

Just then the door opened, and two women walked in. One looked like the spitting image of Lucy – only a decade older. The other had short, dark hair and wore tight jeans and a tight shirt that sat just above her bellybutton, with a jacket that was just as short over it. Both looked like they were in their twenties, maybe their early thirties at the oldest.

Lucy's jaw hit the floor as she got up from the table. "Mom?!" She gaped. "I thought you were dead…"

"I was…" Layla said. "I don't know all the details, but someone named Natsu Dragneel was instrumental in bringing me back. I came here because I heard he's a Fairy Tail wizard."

Lucy tackled her mother in a hug. "You look just like I remember you all those years ago…" she said. "You came back just as young as back then…"

Layla rubbed the back of her head with a smile. "It seems so. It's a little weird, seeing you all grown up Lucy. You were just a tiny child last time I saw you."

Just then Gray came in with Juvia, and his jaw hit the floor. "UR!" He yelled, running for his teacher. "You were dead!"

"Well, you've grown quite a bit, Gray," said the ice mage. "I don't fully understand it myself, but I know that someone named Natsu Dragneel was somehow instrumental in restoring me to life. I came here because I heard he was a Fairy Tail mage."

"That's right," said Layla, breaking away from Lucy's hug. "We came here to thank him, and see the guild for ourselves. Is he here?"

"Natsu is out at the moment," responded Makarov. "I don't know exactly when he'll be back. You could try his house, or if you have an address, I can give that to him."

"Where's his house?" Layla asked. "I think we'll just go there."

Makarov gave them the address, and the two beautiful mages started to head out.

"Wait!" Lucy and Gray called together. Both turned back. "There's so much I want to ask you…" Lucy said.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up later. I'm not going anywhere," Layla said. "But we've both been traveling for several days, and we're tired. Your questions can wait till tomorrow."

With that the mages headed out for Natsu's mansion.

~At Gildarts' house~

Gildarts trudged up the path to his home in Magnolia. "Oh yes, it's good to be home," he muttered. He opened the door and headed inside. As he headed to the bedroom, he heard moans coming from within, so he opened the door quietly.

"Oh fuck Natsu! I'm cumming!" Cana moaned loudly, her body erupting into multiple orgasms. As she hit almost two minutes of her pussy clenching around Natsu's dick, the dragon slayer could hold out no longer, and his semen poured out into her pussy.

The door slammed shut as Gildarts' jaw hit the floor.

"NATSU!" He roared.

"OH SHIT!" Natsu pulled out of Cana and hurriedly threw his clothes on.

"Oh hi daddy," Cana said. "I'm moving in with Natsu."

Gildarts wasn't listening. He was busy pummeling Natsu into the floor. Natsu just curled up into a defensive ball, unable to do anything but defend against the angry fists.

~Several minutes later~

"You're lucky I don't kill you." Gildarts growled at the dragon slayer. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Aye sir!" Natsu fled from the house, heading back for the mansion at top speed. Cana got dressed and followed after him, after blowing her father a kiss.

That was when Gildarts noticed the magazine, ruined by the dragon slayer's semen, and his daughter's virgin blood and pussy juices. "NATSU!" he roared again, but the dragon slayer was far away by this time.


	13. How to Thank a Dragon Slayer Properly

I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't own the characters.

Poll is closed - officially down under 10 now. Here are the final results:

Seilah - 13 votes

Lisanna - 12 votes

Hisui - 10 votes

Lucy - 9 votes (Done)

Jenny - 7 votes

Chelia - 7 votes

Ur - 7 votes (Done)

Millianna - 6 votes

Kyouka - 6 votes

Anna Heartfilia - 6 votes

Layla - 5 votes (Done)

Meredy - 4 votes

This chapter features Ur, Layla, and Lucy. Ur and Layla first, with Lucy coming in later. Decided to include Lucy based on overwhelmingly positive response to the Natsu x Layla x Lucy poll. This is your fair warning, for those of you who don't want to read the scene.

Since Seilah is at the top of the poll, she'll be added in the next chapter. Kyouka will be added with her.

For those who are squeamish about Lucy's addition to the Natsu x Layla x Ur scene, Lucy has a few non-explicit paragraphs before she joins. Initially it's just Natsu x Ur x Layla. Also (don't read if it'll spoil the lemon for you) there is no sexual interaction between Layla and Lucy.

* * *

When Natsu arrived home, he was greeted at the door by Mavis and Brandish. The others remained sitting in the main room.

"Natsu, you have some guests." Mavis announced.

"Guests?" Natsu stared at her blankly.

She nodded exuberantly. "It seems that your life restoration spell wasn't narrow enough to only restore my life."

"Huh?" Natsu looked at her blankly.

"Come on ladies," Mavis said. Two women rose from the couch facing away from the door and made their way over.

Natsu gaped. "Lucy? Why are you older… and hotter?"

Layla laughed. "I see you've met my daughter."

Natsu's jaw hit the floor. "You mean…?"

"Yep. I'm Layla Heartfilia." The celestial spirit mage ran her fingers up and down Natsu's muscled chest. "And you're every bit as handsome as they say you are."

Natsu grinned. "Thanks."

The other mage, with short, dark hair, was suddenly in her underwear. Natsu gaped at her.

"Hey, that's just like what Gray's always doing."

The dark-haired mage laughed, not seeming to notice the fact that her clothes were missing. "It's a habit for ice mages, I suppose. I'm Ur, Gray's former teacher."

"And my mother," Ultear added from the couch where she was sitting.

"Anyway," Layla smiled at Natsu. "We came to thank you for restoring our lives."

Natsu realized the blonde mage's hand was still resting on his chest. "Oh, it was nothing…"

Ur started stroking the dragon slayer's rock hard belly. "Now that I see him, I think we ought to thank him properly…" She winked suggestively at Layla.

"Mom!" Ultear yelped from the couch.

Layla nodded. "I agree. I think it's only right that we show him just how much we appreciate being alive again."

Natsu looked clueless. "What are you girls talking about?"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You're as clueless as the girls said," Layla said.

"Hopefully you're everything else they said too," Ur added, groping the lump in the dragon slayer's pants.

"Come on. We want to show you our appreciation…" They took Natsu's hands, and the dragon slayer followed along blankly.

As they were heading for the bedrooms, Levy came down the hall. "Oh, hi Natsu!" she said, kissing him briefly. "Mavis helped me move in."

She looked at Ur and Layla, winked knowingly at the two, and then headed off to join the others.

"Why does everyone keep winking?" The dragon slayer asked.

He got his answer when they reached the bedroom, pulling him inside. Ur immediately lost the rest of her clothes, and Layla took off her elegant dress in a dainty, feminine manner. Natsu's erection lept up in his pants as the beautiful celestial mage shed her underwear.

Ur pulled the dragon slayer's pants and underwear off, revealing his enormous dick. "Impressive," she muttered as the dragon slayer shed his vest and scarf.

Natsu allowed himself to be led over to the bed, where he laid back, Ur on one side and Layla on the other. Their ample breasts touched in the middle of his chest as he alternated between kissing one and the other. His lips locked with Ur's, and he squeezed her ass with his left hand, then turned his head to kiss Layla, giving her ass a squeeze.

"Mmm…" moaned both mages. Natsu was wondering which one he should start with when the decision was made for him. Layla flipped a leg over and mounted his cock, which slid easily into her soaked pussy.

"Oh Natsu, you're so big!" The celestial spirit mage moaned, beginning to grind herself on the dragon slayer.

Natsu reached up to feel her large boobs, kneading them in his hands.

"Oh Natsu," moaned the mage softly, her perfect body rocking on top of him. "Fuck me Natsu…"

Natsu traced a finger down her silky smooth stomach, watching as the celestial spirit mage rode his massive erection. Her large boobs bounced as she road him, moaning softly. "Oh Natsu…"

The dragon slayer grunted and grabbed her bouncing boobs, massaging her nipples between his fingers.

"Oh yes Natsu!" Layla moaned, continuing to ride him. "Oh gods, you're big…" She continued to grind against him, her clit rubbing against his pelvis.

"Mmm… You're so sexy…" Natsu murmured as he continued to massage her nipples, feeling her breasts bouncing against his hands. "So fucking good…"

"Oh fuck…" moaned the celestial spirit mage, grinding feverishly against him. "Fuck yes Natsu… Fuck yes!"

Natsu kneaded her bouncing breasts in his hands, using his fingers to massage her stiff nipples.

"Oh Natsu…." Moaned Layla. "Oh gods Natsu… Fuck me Natsu!" Her breathing quickened as she continued to grind against him at a feverish pace.

"Oh gods yes! Fuck! I'm cumming Natsu!" She moaned, her back arching. She managed to look elegant even in the throes of an orgasm. Natsu couldn't help admiring the beautiful mage's elegant body as her pussy clenched around him.

When she was done with her orgasm, the dragon slayer took the top. He started thrusting rapidly right away.

"Mmm…" It didn't take Layla long to get back into it, and soon she was moaning again. She started grinding against him, "Oh yes Natsu," she moaned. "Fuck me hard…."

He continued thrusting, watching her large, beautiful boobs bounce as he pounded her pussy. "Oh yeah," he grunted. "You're so fucking hot."

"Fuck me Natsu," she moaned loudly, her breathing starting to quicken again. The dragon slayer was pumping her hard and fast. "Fuck me hard!" She kept pace with his thrusting, moaning loudly.

Natsu felt his release coming. He grunted loudly as he pumped her harder and faster than ever, his dick penetrating all the way to her womb.

"Oh fuck yes Natsu!" she moaned. Then Natsu released, and as the first stream of hot semen shot out into her pussy Layla felt the knot in her stomach release. Her pussy clamped around the dragon slayer's dick, squeezing stream after stream of semen into her womb. "Oh gods yes Natsu! Fuck!" she moaned in the throes of her orgasm.

When her orgasm subsided, the dragon slayer pulled out of her. Ur sidled up to him, reaching out to stroke his member and get it ready for her. She was surprised to discover that it was already – or maybe still – rock hard.

"Well, that makes things easy," she smirked as the dragon slayer rolled over above her, positioning his enormous dick against her pussy. "Oh," she half grunted, half moaned as he pushed into her slippery vagina.

Natsu started thrusting immediately, drawing another moan from the ice mage. "Oh yes, Natsu," she moaned, her hands clutching his muscular shoulder. "Fuck me…"

Natsu continued to thrust into the dark-haired woman, and her boobs started bouncing with each thrust. "Oh fuck Natsu," she moaned again, grinding herself against him. "Fuck yes!"

Natsu just grunted, pounding her pussy harder. His balls slapped against her inner thighs, and her love juices leaked out onto her pelvis.

"Oh Natsu," she moaned, her body arching into him. "Fuck me Natsu…"

Natsu kept up his frantic pace. Her moans became more frequent as he pounded her pussy. "Oh gods Natsu…" she moaned. "Fuck me! Fuck me Natsu!"

Her boobs bounced and jiggled as he fucked her, feeling her slippery walls tight around his dick. She moaned again. "Fuck Natsu. Oh fuck! OH FUCK!"

"OH GODS! OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING NATSU!" She screamed out as her body melted into an orgasm. Natsu waited till she was all done before turning her on her hands and knees.

"Mmmm." She moaned as he started thrusting again, her boobs mashed against the bed. "Fuck me Natsu…"

Natsu was moving as quickly as he could, his penis hammering her pussy and his hips slamming against her ass. She moaned again, grinding her hips against him. "Oh fuck yes, Natsu…"

He continued the pace, mashing her enormous boobs and the side of her face into the bed as he fucked her. Ur moaned loudly, her breathing beginning to get harder again.

"Oh fuck, Natsu!" she moaned. Natsu didn't respond. He was desperately putting his energy into holding his own release.

"Oh fuck me Natsu!" she moaned, her breathing quickening. Natsu was pounding her pussy hard. "Oh fuck Natsu! Fuck me!"

"Cant. Hold. It." Natsu groaned, and his semen exploded out of his dick. The hot cum filled her pussy, pushing her over the edge. "OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She moaned, her pussy clenching around his dick. More semen shot out deep in her vagina, penetrating to her womb. "OH FUCK!"

When her orgasms subsided, she collapsed on the bed, as the dragon slayer turned to Layla, who was all ready to go again.

~Near the mansion~

"Ok, what's the big deal Lucy?" The blonde haired mage looked at the mansion. "Why are you so intimidated?"

"I mean, come on! He used to barge into your apartment all the time. What are you so afraid of?"

"But it's a mansion… and it's huge…"

"So? It's just Natsu!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Are we done fighting with ourself?"

"Yes. Ok. I'll do it."

Lucy came up to the mansion and flung the door open. "Where's Natsu?" she demanded.

"He's that way," Brandish was the first to answer, pointing down the hall to the right. "But I don't know…"

Lucy didn't here the rest of the phrase. She headed down the hall that Brandish pointed to. She listened for noise, and when she finally heard some, she threw open the door. "Natsu, I'm here to… Holy fucking shit!" Mom?!"

"Oh fuck me Natsu!" Layla moaned, on all fours with the dragon slayer's cock buried deep in her pussy. "Fuck me!" Her large boobs were mashing into the bed. "Oh yes Natsu!" she moaned loudly.

Ur jumped out of the bed next to her and guided the young celestial spirit mage to the bed. "You're here for Natsu, aren't you."

"Well, I was…" stammered Lucy. "But… It's just…" She stared at the sight of her mother, unabashedly moaning as the dragon slayer pounded her pussy.

"Oh fuck me Natsu! Mmm… So good!" she moaned. "Natsu… I'm cumming Natsu!" she moaned loudly. Her body melted into orgasms, and Natsu grunted as he shot his load deep into her pussy.

Before Lucy realized what was happening, Ur was "helping" her out of her underwear. "Go on," she said, pushing the girl toward the bed. "They're finished."

"Oh hi Lucy!" Natsu said cheerfully. The blonde looked at his huge erection and gulped. "So you want to fuck too?"

"Umm…." _No. How did this happen? What's going on here?_ "Yes," she heard herself say. "I want you to fuck me Natsu."

"Mmm.." Layla moaned, collapsing on the bed. "My daughter's finally going to become a woman."

Lucy blushed furiously, but allowed herself to be pulled up onto the bed. She resisted the urge to try to cover her enormous boobs.

"Your boobs are so big!" Natsu exclaimed as he stared at Lucy's enormous breasts. "They're almost as big as Yukino's…"

The dragon slayer took her breasts in his hands, beginning to knead them slowly. Lucy began to relax under his touch, though still blushing furiously.

Natsu took her nipple in his mouth, nibbling gently on it. Slowly, it stiffened under his touch. He moved to the other breast, kissing and nibbling at the stiff nipple. Lucy moaned softly, her body poster becoming relaxed under the dragon slayer's advances.

Natsu moved his hands down to her legs, which were still almost clenched together on the bed, and pushed them gently apart. He slipped down to taste Lucy's womanhood. The girl moaned again as his tongue massaged her clit and her vagina. "Natsu…"

The dragon slayer grinned, taking one last taste of her dripping pussy before trailing his lips up her smooth stomach, then ending on her lips. He positioned himself against her virginity.

"Nnn.." Lucy felt an intense pressure for a split second, and then a rush of pain. She cried out as a trickle of blood ran down her thighs and onto the bed below them.

Natsu remained still, allowing the celestial mage to adjust to his manhood. After a few minutes, he began thrusting gently in and out.

It took a few minutes before the thrusting began to feel good. Finally, the pain gave way to pleasure, and Lucy moaned beneath the dragon slayer. Instinctively, she began to grind against him.

Natsu began to move a little faster, thrusting in and out of the celestial spirit mage. She moaned again, her enormous boobs bouncing as he fucked her. "Oh yes… fuck me Natsu…"

Natsu continued to thrust, a little faster now. Lucy's cheeks were flushed as she continued to grind against him, her boobs bouncing and jiggling with each movement. "Fuck me Natsu!" she moaned, a little louder.

Ur reached down and began to massage the celestial spirit mage's clit, while Layla lavished attention on Natsu's balls. Lucy moaned again, her breathing increasing, and Natsu grunted as his cock impaled the girl faster.

"Oh fuck Natsu," moaned Lucy, her massive tits bouncing and jiggling. "Fuck me!"

Layla continued massaging the dragon slayer's balls, while Ur rubbed Lucy's clit faster.

"Oh fuck Natsu!" Lucy moaned, feeling the knot in her stomach release. "OH FUCK!" her body shook with a powerful orgasm, her pussy walls clenching the dragon slayer's massive dick.

But Natsu wasn't finished yet. As soon as Lucy's orgasm was over, he resumed his frantic thrusting. It didn't take Lucy long to get back into it, grinding her pussy on his massive dick. "Oh fuck me Natsu," she moaned.

Natsu continued at his frantic pace. Lucy moaned loudly, her breath coming faster again. "Oh Natsu! Fuck me!" she moaned. "FUCK ME NATSU!"

A few moments later Lucy melted into another orgasm. As her walls clenched his dick, Natsu let his semen out deep in the mage's womb. When her orgasm subsided, she collapsed on the bed.

As soon as Natsu's dick was hard again, Ur pulled the dragon slayer onto her, and the fun continued…

~The next morning, Fairy Tail guild hall~

When Gajeel awoke from his every day nap, he realized something was different. He looked around, trying to figure out what it was. Something was missing.

"Gajeel, you're awake," Jet said. "Where's Levy this morning?"

That's what was missing. "Uhh… I dunno." The dragon slayer scratched his head. "Maybe she took a quest."

"You mean she broke up team shadow gear?" Jet and Droy looked shocked at the notion.

Gajeel shrugged. "How should I know? I'm sure she'll be back soon, wherever she is."

Just then the guild door opened, and Natsu came in. Mavis was clinging to one arm, and on the other arm… Levy?

"My backup plan…" Gajeel wailed.

"Natsu-sama, you promised you'd take us to the bookstore…" Mavis clung to the dragon slayer's arm. Her illusory clothing didn't keep her small mounds from rubbing against his skin.

"We're going, we're going…" Natsu said. "I just have to pick out a job first… shit ain't free, you know."

They got to the board, and Natsu found a job paying 1.5 million Jewel. He pulled the job poster off the board and stuffed it in his bag. "Alright!" He said with a grin. "This'll keep us going for a while."

"Now can we go to the bookstore, Natsu?" Levy said, looking petulantly at the fire dragon slayer.

"Alright…" Natsu groaned inwardly. He couldn't imagine what he would do while the two spent their time shopping for books. Books didn't even interest him… Not even the smutty ones he sometimes caught Lucy reading.


	14. A New Purpose

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. I only own my imagination, and whatever comes from that.

So... Seilah and Kyouka are joining the party. Still deciding who to write in next. Maybe Lisanna, since she has the most votes.

Still trying to figure out a reasonable in for Anna... hopefully my muse strikes me soon on that.

Anyway, back to the story - *LEMONS AHEAD*

* * *

"Alright!" Natsu grinned as he collected the 1.5 million jewel. "And there wasn't even any collateral damage!"

The client sweat-dropped. "Is that unusual?"

"Let's go Natsu," Happy said before the dragon slayer could respond. "Thank you very much!" They both bowed to the client. Then they headed for the nearest train station.

"Happy…" Natsu groaned.

"Aye Sir!" the exceed replied cheerfully.

"Why can't we just walk back?"

"You promised Brandish you would spend some personal time with her this evening… And you _really_ don't want to piss her off."

"Oh.." Natsu groaned again as he looked at the train.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He said.

Happy grinned. "You could get shrunk down to the size of an insect and thrashed within an inch of your life. Or she could just kill you…"

"Oy…" Natsu reluctantly handed over the train fare and got on the train.

 **~At Natsu's mansion~**

"You know, I think this bed is starting to get too small…"

Erza was eyeing the super king sized bed in the mansion's master bedroom. Mavis stirred lazily on the covers, still half asleep from fucking the dragon slayer well into the morning hours.

"I don't think they make them any bigger," the first master said.

"Oh, you're awake!" Levy said beside her. The petite mage was reading a book in a skimpy nightgown.

"Just…" Mavis smiled. "I'm going to shower now," she proclaimed, heading for the bathroom.

"I'm sure they'll make it custom if we pay enough…" Erza, as usual, was unwilling to bend, now that her mind was stuck on something. She was now looking around the room. "We have all this space in the room, and the bed looks so small in the middle…"

Kagura got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Kagura?" Wendy asked.

"To get some pricing quotes on an enormous bed…" Kagura said. "It's going to happen now with or without our input, so we might as well see what we can do…"

"Don't exert yourself too much!" Erza called after her. "You don't want to hurt the baby!"

"Oh please," Kagura said. "I'm not too pregnant for a stroll around town."

"I'll go with you, Kagura!" Ultear called from the living room.

"Umm.. Maybe I could come too, if you don't mind…" Wendy said.

"Why don't we all go?" Ur put in. "It'll be fun."

Kagura sweat-dropped. "All of us go?..."

Minerva just laughed. "Imagine the shopkeeper's face when all of us come in and ask for that enormous bed."

Soon all the girls were laughing, imagining just that. Mavis came out of the shower, her trademark dress flowing around her ankles (though nobody could tell if she was really wearing clothing or not). "What did I miss?"

 **~At the guild~**

"Aaww, come on Lisanna," Gajeel cried. "You're, like, the last girl left in the guild."

"Ahem!" Kinana, Evergreen, Laki, and Juvia all glared at him from their respective places.

"The last hot girl…" Gajeel amended.

"Not interested," Lisanna walked away as Ever, Laki, and Kinana continued to glare at the dragon slayer, their eyes promising death. Juvia just hugged Gray.

"Juvia doesn't care about anyone but her Gray-sama!" she said.

Gajeel looked at Ever, Laki, and Kinana. "Alright, I guess it's one of you three then. Who's gonna be the lucky girl?"

Gajeel may have been the first man in Fairy Tail to get smacked by three girls at the same time.

Before Gajeel could further engage in his quest for a woman, the doors were flung open and two females walked in. Both had bodies to die for – wide hips, huge, springy breasts, and narrow waists. The only problem was the heads. One had large horns coming out of her head, while the other had something resembling scales on her forehead. Most of the guild trembled as they approached, drawing back. Some of the males, Gajeel included, stared at their amazing bodies.

Gray jumped up from the table, his devil slayer magic at the ready.

Makarov intervened. "We do not offer violence unless they do." He then turned to the two demons.

"Kyouka, Seilah, what are you doing here?" There was steel in Makarov's voice as he accosted the etherious.

"We don't mean you any harm," Kyouka responded pleasantly – as pleasant as a demon could sound, at least. "We have been reborn with a new purpose."

"And what purpose is that?" Makarov questioned.

"To serve master E… Natsu Dragneel," she quickly amended. "We thought he could be found at this guild."

"Natsu took a quest and went out early this morning." Makarov said. "I would offer to let you wait here for him, but given the circumstances I think it would be better if you found an inn to stay at for the night."

"Very well, we will wait for him to return…"

The two headed back out of the guild, and everyone started breathing easier.

 **~Later that night, well after sunset~**

"This is the place?" Seilah asked as the two approached the door to an enormous mansion.

"I can sense it." Kyouka replied. "END is here."

"Why couldn't you sense him when we first got here?"

"He must've been out on a quest, like the human guild master said. I first sensed his presence about 3 hours ago."

Seilah accepted the demon's words, knowing her skill and power. The two opened the door.

Instantly Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mavis, Minerva, and Mira jumped to their feet, glaring at the two female etherious.

"What do you want?" Erza asked, her voice cold as steel.

Kyouka frowned, but bowed her head submissively. Her new purpose would not allow her to hurt any person unless master E.N.D… Master Natsu, she mentally corrected herself, ordered it.

"We're not who we once were," the etherious said to the mages. "We have been given new purpose by our creator?"

"And what is this new purpose?" Erza asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"To serve master E… master Natsu with our powers…" Kyouka slipped her clothes off, standing nude in the doorway, "and our bodies."

Seilah followed suit. "Please show us the way to Master Natsu," she said in her quiet voice.

"Serve master Natsu…" Minerva trailed off as she realized they were serious.

"Isn't that something you should decide for yourselves?" Erza asked.

"This is what we want," Kyouka blinked, not understanding. "Our deepest desire is to serve master E… Natsu in any way we can."

"But nobody should decide who you serve with your bodies for you," Erza said, frustrated.

"This is what we want." Seilah echoed Kyouka's words.

Erza sighed in resignation pointed down the hall. "You'll know when you come to Natsu's room."

"Thank you," Kyouka said. The two demons followed the hallway she was pointing to till they came to a door, hearing loud moans from behind it. Kyouka opened the door, and the two came in.

The sight that greeted them was Natsu stark naked on the bed, driving his massive erection into a moaning and writhing Brandish. The female mage was grinding her hips on the dragon slayer's dick, expressing her pleasure with loud moans. "Fuck Natsu! Fuck me!" Love juices and cum from the past two hours leaked from her pussy onto the bed.

"That looks… very pleasurable…" Kyouka murmured, her fingers going to her pussy. Seilah also stared lustfully at the sight.

"I'M CUMMING NATSU!" shrieked the mage. Her body erupted into spasms of pleasure.

"Then I'll cum too," he grunted, and his semen shot into her pussy. After he'd emptied his load into Brandish, he waited for her orgasms to subside before pulling out.

It was only then that he noticed the two demons in the room, both fingering their wet pussies as they watched.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, instantly on the alert.

"Forgive us master," Kyouka bowed. "We only came to serve you."

"To serve…" Natsu looked blank.

"Lord Zeref wrote new instructions…" Kyouka said. "If it makes you feel better, we are not to use our powers to harm humans unless you explicitly order us too. But we have no desire to harm humans… We only want to serve you."

Natsu stared lustfully at the naked pair and their perfect bodies. Seilah's boobs were the bigger of the two, arguably even larger than Cana's and Yukino's. Kyouka's boobs were still large, though, and both of them had asses to die for.

"I did promise the evening to Brandish…" he said, not wanting to go back on his promise to the powerful mage.

Brandish grunted, laying on the bed. "I couldn't go another round tonight Natsu-sama… I'm just gonna' lay here."

"Ok." Natsu grinned cheerfully. "Come on up then," he said to the two etherious.

They complied without hesitation, fawning on the muscled dragon slayer.

"How can we serve you, master?"

Natsu began groping their enormous boobs each in turn. The two demons mewled in pleasure at his touch, fawning and caressing his muscular chest and shoulders.

"Hmm…" Said Natsu, trying to decide which one he should fuck first. They both looked so voluptuous, and they were both dripping wet. Finally he decided on Seilah.

He laid her out on the bed under him, and quickly pushed his massive erection into her pussy. She moaned quietly, and Natsu began thrusting.

Kyouka moved away from the dragon slayer to straddle Seilah's face, giving the dragon slayer a great view of her ass. Seilah began to kiss and lick the demon's pussy and clit, causing Kyouka to moan in pleasure.

Kyouka began grinding on the other demon's face, moaning loudly.

"Master Natsu…" Seilah moaned out as the dragon slayer pounded her pussy. "Mmm.." Her moans were lost in Kyouka's pussy. Her massive boobs bounced and jiggled with each thrust.

Natsu started going faster, causing the etherious to moan loudly. He couldn't decide which was better, Seilah's huge boobs bouncing with each thrust, or Kyouka's round, firm ass plunging up and down as the demon rode her fellow etherious' face.

"Oh yes!" moaned Kyouka, "Oh fuck!"

"Mmmph" Moaned Seilah, her tongue buried deep in Kyouka's pussy. Her pussy walls were wet and slippery, and tighter than Natsu would've imagined. He grunted as he pounded her pussy. "Mmm… you feel so good.." He grunted.

"Oh fuck! That's the spot Seilah!" moaned Kyouka, her hips grinding harder on the other demon's face. "Oh yes! Fuck!"

"Mmm…" Seilah couldn't say anything coherent with her tongue buried in Kyouka's pussy.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck yes!" moaned Kyouka. Her breathing was beginning to get faster. Natsu continued to fuck Seilah's pussy, watching her enormous boobs as the bounced, often bouncing against Kyouka's supple ass.

He was still amazed at how tight the etherious was. It was almost like fucking Mavis, though not quite as tight as the small first master. Kyouka was moaning louder now, her hips moving furiously as she continued to grind her pussy into Seilah's face. "Oh fuck yes!" she screamed. "FUCK YES!"

Then her body exploded into an orgasm. Natsu hadn't seen anything quite like it from his other lovers. She thrashed about violently for a whole minute as Seilah licked up her pussy juices. Then collapsed onto the bed.

Seilah and Natsu were both beginning to breathe harder as the dragon slayer pounded her pussy. His balls slapped against her thighs.

"Oh fuck master!" she moaned loudly. "Fuck! I'm about to cum master!"

Natsu grunted as he thrust deep into her tight pussy. "FUCK MASTER NATSU!" she screamed, her body convulsing into a violent orgasm. Her tight pussy squeezed Natsu's enormous dick, pushing him over the edge.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned as he shot his semen into her waiting pussy. Her walls clenched and squeezed, swallowing up every last drop deep within her vagina. Her orgasm continued till well after his load was deposited.

When he was done, he pulled out of her and shifted his attention to Kyouka. He quickly bent the demon over on all fours, entering her from behind.

"Master Natsu!" moaned Kyouka as he began driving his enormous cock deep into her pussy. Her vagina clenched his dick. "Fuck me master Natsu…"

Natsu increased his pace, grabbing hold of her hips for leverage. Kyouka began to grind against him, moaning loudly as he continued to drill her pussy.

"Oh fuck yes master! Fuck me master! Use my body!" she moaned.

Natsu continued to fuck her hard. She went down onto her elbows, her tits mashing into the bed. "Oh yes, fuck me Natsu!"

Natsu drove his penis in and out of her like a jackhammer, her breathing was starting to get faster, and her moans louder.

Suddenly, between moans, "Master…" *moan* "Can I use" *moan* "my power on you?" *moan*

"Why?" He grunted. He was surprised, but he didn't let up his pace.

"At this rate" *moan* "I'll cum before you" *moan* "I could use my power" *moan* "to increase your" *moan* "sense of pleasure" *moan* "so we could cum" *moan* "at the same time" *moan*

"Ok," he grunted, keeping the pace.

"Thank you master" *moan*

Natsu felt a tingling in his body. At first it seemed nothing had changed, but then he noticed that everything just felt much more. That was the only way his mind could express it. Just more. It was like going from black and white to color – only in fucking. He felt the pleasure from her slippery walls more intensely, the pulsing of his pelvis hitting her ass was increased as well. And somehow her supple ass was even more pleasurable to grope and gaze at.

"Oh yes master Natsu!" she moaned. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Natsu continued his pace, grunting as his breathing got faster. Soon, they were both panting and moaning lustfully. "OH FUCK MASTER NATSU, I'M CUMMING!" Kyouka went into an explosive orgasm, and Natsu came at the same moment. His seed spilled like a never-ending stream into her waiting pussy, while she thrashed about so violently he worried for a moment his dick might break off.

When her orgasm was over, she collapsed onto the bed next to Seilah, who was ready to go again. Without hesitating even an instant, the dragon slayer pushed into the large-busted demon, and the fucking continued.

 **~much later that night~**

"Enhancing the sense of pleasure eh?" Natsu chuckled. "That could come in handy around here…"

"We're here to serve you, master Natsu." The demons replied, laying breathless on the bed. Their master had used their bodies for a long time, and now he was moving on to some others that had come in.

And so the night wore on.

 **~The next morning at the guild~**

Natsu's table had expanded to two tables. The dragon slayer sat at one, flanked by Levy and Mira, with Mavis perched on his lap. The first master would allow no one else to sit there when she was present. Ultear, Brandish, Erza, and Kagura also sat at that table. At the next table, Yukino, Minerva, Wendy, Cana, and Ur all tried to get as close to the dragon slayer as they could. Seilah and Kyouka were there also, but they sat on the floor at Natsu's feet, insisting they didn't need a seat.

"Where's Layla?" Ur asked suddenly. "She said she was going to be here this morning."

"She said she had something to do first. She left really early," Brandish said. "But she should be here soon."

"Where's Lucy?" Wendy wondered as well.

"She should be here soon," Natsu said. "She headed out right after breakfast, but she said she had to check on someone, or something."

"Maybe they're spending some time alone. There must be lots they want to talk to each other about," said Erza.

"Could be," Natsu yawned.

Just then the guild doors opened and Layla came in. "Natsu!" she smiled gracefully, sweeping across the room to the fire dragon slayer. "I've got great news! I'm going to have your baby."

"Natsu…" Mira glared at the dragon slayer. "You still haven't given me a baby…"

"It's not like we haven't tried!" Natsu objected.

"I don't have a baby yet either," Wendy said petulantly.

"Yeah, me either," said Cana, tipping a keg up to her mouth. "When am I going to get a baby, Natsu?"

Brandish didn't say anything. She rubbed her belly softly, wondering what results she would get if she went in for the pregnancy exam.

"I'd like to bear Natsu-sama's child…" Yukino said meekly, blushing deeply.

"And I'd better get one too," Minerva smirked.

"I wonder if our baby would have purple hair…" Levy mused.

"I hope I can have a baby…" whined the first master.

"Can etherious have babies?" Seilah asked Kyouka.

"There's only one way to find out," Kyouka replied.

Layla just laughed, and Natsu kissed her. It took a few moments for the talk of babies to die down, but eventually things were back to normal again.

Just then Erza got an alert. "It's ready," she announced.

Every head turned. "What's ready?" Natsu asked.

That was when everyone realized they hadn't even told the dragon slayer.

"Well… we kind of ordered something for the mansion while you were out…"

"I spent all my savings on it," Erza added. "750,000 jewel to produce it, and another 250,000 to rush order it for today."

Natsu gaped. "1 million Jewel? What could you possibly need that cost that much?"

Wendy grinned. "A bed big enough to fit all of us," she said. "We went out and got it while you were gone yesterday."

"I didn't know they made beds that big." The dragon slayer said, shocked.

"They don't. That's why it cost so much," Mira said. "We had to have them custom make it."

"Oh." Natsu smiled cheerfully. "Well, that'll be fun, won't it?"

Just then the door flew open again, and Lucy came running in. "Natsu," she yelled, diving for the dragon slayer. "I'm pregnant!" Mavis was forced to move to once side of the pink-haired mage's lap to avoid being crushed.

All eyes turned to Natsu again, and Mira's promised murder. "Natsu…" she scowled darkly. "When we get back, you are not leaving that bed till I have a baby."

"That's quite a coincidence when you think about it," Erza said whistfully. "Lucy will have a sibling and a child that are the same age."

Lucy's jaw dropped as she turned to her mother. "Mom?..."

Layla was still glowing. "Yes," she confirmed. "I'm having Natsu's child."

"How weird will that be?" Minerva smirked. "Lucy's kid won't know whether to call Layla's kid an uncle or a brother."

"So you're just assuming she's having a boy?"

"Sure, why not?" Minerva shrugged. "With four children on the way, one of them's bound to be a boy right?"

"Four babies…" Mira glared at Natsu "and not one of them is mine."

Natsu knew it was going to be an interesting night.


	15. A Promise to Remember

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. I just make them do kinky things to each other (sometimes).

Now, I know I've already posted the poll results, but I'll post them again periodically... mostly to remember who I've done already...

So hear they are:

1\. Seilah - 13 - done

2\. Lisanna - 12 - done

3\. Hisui - 10

4\. Lucy - 9 - done

5\. Jenny - 7

6\. Chelia - 7

7\. Ur - 7 - done

8\. Millianna - 6

9\. Kyouka - 6 - done

10\. Anna Heartfilia - 6

11\. Layla - 5 - done

12\. Meredy - 4

So by my calculations that leaves either 5 or 6 more girls to write in, depending on if Meredy joins.

For those who haven't guessed, this is Lisanna's chapter.

*LEMONS AHEAD*

* * *

It was almost dawn before the dragon slayer pulled out of Mira for the last time that night. The silver-haired mage was exhausted and practically incoherent, but she waited till she was satisfied that Natsu's penis wasn't getting hard again before allowing herself to fall asleep.

In some ways, she could be proud. She was the only woman yet who had been the sole object of the dragon slayer's affections from the time they started till he no longer had an erection. The love juices and semen spilling from her vagina were evidence of that.

On the other hand, Natsu knew she'd only made it out of sheer stubbornness. She was practically incoherent and unable to actively participate for the last hour. He sighed as he ran a finger through her silver hair, in the midst of the truly enormous bed that the girls had installed.

Then, also exhausted, the dragon slayer passed out in the bed.

 **~the next day at the guild~**

Lisanna noticed Mirajane was absent from the group, which had arrived even later than usual. Perhaps that was what helped her work up the courage to approach the table, or perhaps she just knew that she couldn't live this way forever. Either way, she walked slowly up to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu, could you help me out with this quest?" She asked, showing him an S-class quest that paid out 3 million jewel. "I'll split the reward with you."

"Why don't you head out with Elfman?" Natsu asked.

"He went on a 'special quest' with Ever again," she said. "Besides, it's been a while since we were on a quest together…"

Erza caught the faint blush on the mage's cheek. "Go ahead Natsu," she said. "You never know when we'll need the extra money."

Mavis pouted at her, but decided to back her up. "Yeah, go ahead Natsu. With another 1.5 million we should be set for money for a while."

"Ok…" Natsu was a little surprised, but going out and fighting sounded like a nice change of pace. "What's the quest, Lis?"

She handed him the paper. "Wow – that's odd... but it should be fun. I'm fired up!"

Erza smiled. It had been some time since she'd heard those words. "Just make sure you come back to us, Natsu," she said.

"We'll go with you, master Natsu," Kyouka said. "You might have need of our power."

"I think Natsu can handle this one by himself," Kagura said.

"That would probably be best," agreed Brandish.

Natsu wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he could see the other girls thought he would be able to handle the request with Lisanna. "You two wait for me at the mansion," he said, taking a moment to caress their faces. Both demons sighed with pleasure.

"By the way," Natsu said. "This is an island village. How are we getting there?"

"By boat silly," said Lisanna. "How else?"

"Boat?..." Natsu's face drained of color.

"Help me Erza!" Natsu cried as Lisanna dragged him from the guild. Happy, realizing they were going off on a quest, quickly followed after the dragon slayer.

"Don't be such a wuss, Natsu," he said.

"Easy for you to say…" The dragon slayer groaned.

The girls at the table laughed as the dragon slayer was dragged from the building by an excited Lisanna. Then the conversation picked up again.

"How's Mira?" Ultear asked in low tones.

"Too sore to walk, but otherwise she seems fine." Erza said. "She's stubborn."

"Yes she is," Cana said. "Almost as stubborn as you are."

Erza's face turned the color of her hair. "I'm not that stubborn," she said in denial.

The other girls all laughed.

 **~On the boat~**

"It's almost funny," Lisanna said to happy.

"What's that?" Happy asked.

"Natsu's one of the most powerful mages in the guild… he can destroy entire mountains with a single blow, vaporize a lake just be exerting his magic aura, and crush entire armies without even exerting himself much… but put him on a boat…"

The two looked at the dragon slayer, who was slumped helplessly over a railing.

"When's this boat ride gonna end?" He moaned.

"I'm sure we'll be there soon," Happy said.

"Really?" Natsu was momentarily revitalized.

"Nope – no land in sight."

"Happy – you're so mean…"

"Aye sir!"

 **~On the Island~**

"I know this is tough, but you have to tell me what you remember…" Natsu said to the mayor.

"There's not too much to tell." The mayor responded. "All I know is there was an eerie voice singing, the moon turned blood red, and next thing I knew, she was gone. When I started asking around, I discovered that this had happened to several other children in the village too."

"So… we've got a singing child snatcher?" Natsu said in disbelief.

"I guess it was more like a sing-song chant." The mayor said after thinking about it.

"Like a ritual chant?" Lisanna asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes." The mayor replied. "That's exactly what it was like!"

She turned to Natsu. "I think we're dealing with a cult here…" she said.

"Is that right?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Well, it sure sounds like it. Chanting… red moon… missing children… these are all common in magic cults."

"Aye sir!" Happy interjected.

"Well, whether it's a cult or demons, we need you to find these people and hopefully bring back our children alive."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll do our best to bring your little ones back to you." Lisanna smiled at the mayor.

"Thanks miss. And thank you, sir."

Natsu just grinned. "No thanks are necessary. I enjoy beating the shit out of child snatchers. Let's go, Lis!"

Lisanna smiled and followed the dragon slayer. They headed off into a volcanic mountain – the only uninhabited area on this island. Sunset was approaching

 **~Back at Natsu's mansion~**

Gajeel had been drinking for the past several hours, and come to a decision. It wasn't fair that the Salamander got all the hot chicks in the guild. It was time he shared some with someone who was worthy. So he was going to fight Salamander for the right to fuck some of the hottest chicks. Starting with Mira. When he won, he'd slowly take Natsu's girls away,, one at a time.

When he pounded on the door, it was opened by a female etherious with horns sprouting from the sides of her head.

"Oh Seilah," he leered at her. "Long time no see. You're actually pretty hot. Want to fuck?"

"My body is to serve master Natsu," the etherious replied calmly.

"Well, why don't you go tell that flame brain I'm here to beat the shit out of him and take his girls." Gajeel said.

"I regret that master Natsu is not here right now," Seilah replied. "But you don't look like the caliber of mage that could beat the shit out of master Natsu, or even most of the girls here."

"Oh, so shit for brains is out, is he? Well maybe I'll just fuck you right here."

"Regrettably, master Natsu is not here to give me permission to use my powers to injure a human. However, there are many here who are not under that restraint, and you're loud and vulgar enough I'm sure they heard you," the demon said quietly.

This was indeed the case, as Brandish, Erza, Kagura, Minerva, Ultear, Ur, and Mavis all came out of the mansion to stand by the etherious.

"Would you care to say that again?" Erza growled.

"You're pretty bold, coming to Natsu's home to threaten him… and treating us like property to be traded," Kagura said coldly.

"Threating Natsu-sama was a bad choice…" Mavis glared.

"Well fine," the drunk iron dragon slayer said. "If a couple of you fuck me, I'll forget this ever happened."

"Oh, you're about to get fucked…" Brandish said sweetly, coming up to the dragon slayer slowly, her hips swaying. She reached a hand out to touch his face. "Fucked up, that is…" With a twist of her finger, she shrunk him to half his size.

"How dare you come here threatening our Natsu-sama?" Kagura glared, unsheathing her sword.

"How dare you come think we're just sluts who will fuck whoever happens to drop by and ask?" Ur added, readying her ice make magic.

Gajeel was slowly beginning to realize just how stupid this decision was as the female mages, now twice his size, advanced on him. "I left him big enough that he should still be easy to punch!" Brandish said sweetly. "But small enough that his punches won't pack a punch."

Kagura was the first to attack, her blade returned to its sheath. Gajeel blocked the attack with both arms, but was still thrown back and injured by the swordswoman's powerful attack.

"Kagura," Erza said gently. "You shouldn't exert yourself…" Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

"Oh shit!" Gajeel scrambled to dodge all the blades, but was unable to do so. Several hit the half-sized dragon slayer, causing damage.

"Now Erza," Minerva smirked. "Didn't you just tell Kagura not to exert herself? The same goes for you…" Space began to explode around Gajeel, who did his best to dodge the attacks. Suddenly a time orb flew in, smacking him hard in the side of the face.

And slowly, the dragon slayer learned the meaning of pain.

 **~A couple hours later~**

"What happened to him?" Porlyusica stared at the heavily beaten dragon slayer.

"Just make sure his life's not in any danger," Erza replied.

Porlyusica did a quick scan. "He'll live… but for Gajeel to take such a pounding…"

"As long as he'll live," Erza said. "I'll leave him in your care then."

"What have you done this time, Gajeel?" Porlyusica wondered aloud, treating the dragon slayer's injuries. She briefly wondered if she should report the incident to the guild master, but she could smell the alcohol on the dragon slayer and had no doubt he'd deserved whatever he'd gotten. Besides, with her treatment, the injuries would be fully healed in a couple days.

"Well, I hope you at least learned something," she said before leaving the infirmary.

 **~Miles away on an island~**

"These caves go on forever." Natsu said. "If they are hiding here, how are we supposed to find them?"

"It's also really hot," complained Lisanna, wiping her forehead. "I don't know how much longer I can last in this inferno."

"Is that right? I hadn't noticed."

"Well you may be immune to heat, but I'm not." Lisanna groaned.

"Aye sir!"

"Let's go this way," Lisanna said, pointing to a passage that led back away from the center.

"Why that way?"

"If I can't stand the heat down here, it's reasonable to assume that anybody hiding in these caves wouldn't be much closer to its source…"

"Wow, that's smart!" Natsu grinned as they turned down that passage. The cave led them deeper, but the air began to cool a little as they went. Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Natsu stopped, his senses on high alert.

"Natsu?..."

Natsu shushed her. "Someone's here…"

The dragon slayer's fire provided light for them, but Lisanna couldn't see anyone. Natsu concentrated. Then, in a sudden rush of fire his fist flashed out. There was a grunt and a clatter of steel. A sword appeared suddenly on the floor, and a human form shrouded in a cloak flickered in and out of visible spectrum briefly.

"Looks like we're in the right place," the dragon slayer muttered, his body tense again.

Lisanna shifted to animal soul: cat, increasing her hearing and reaction time. She briefly sensed something to her left, but was too slow in reacting. The sword of her attacker missed, her, but she was hit by the secondary attack – a hard punch that knocked her back into the wall.

"So you don't wanna be seen, eh?" Natsu growled. "Magic clothes won't do you any good here…"

Suddenly the cavern got immensely hot, but Lisanna found the effects didn't seem to affect her. However, their assailants – four of them – began to appear as their cloaks literally melted off their bodies. Pieces of the cave ceiling began dripping down, splashing on the hot floor.

Then the aura disappeared, and the dragon slayer sprang into action. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" he roared, knocking all four of the assailants out in a single, sweeping blow.

Lisanna got up quickly, and the two ran down the tunnel. Along the way they met several more of the cultist soldiers, but they weren't even slowed down by them. After a few minutes, they came to a large, open cavern. There were at least 15 children there, all tightly bound and lying on the floor.

"So, some troublesome mages have made it this far." A dark voice echoed through the cavern.

"Free the children Lisanna," Natsu said. "This guy's got some power."

A tall mage with long, silver hair stepped out from the shadows. "I'm impressed that you took out my subordinates so easily, but your luck stops here."

"We'll see about that," Natsu put some distance between himself and the children, who Lisanna was quickly untying.

The mage's face twisted into a sneer. "You don't know who you're messing with… Sacred Fire Technique: Flames of Hell!"

A huge explosion of blackish-purple flames engulfed the dragon slayer, and the other mage laughed. "Foolish boy. You never stood a chance…" Then his jaw dropped. The flames were disappearing – getting sucked up… into the dragon slayer's mouth!

"Thanks for the meal," Natsu said with a grin. "I'm all charged up."

"But… how? That's… impossible…." The fire mage launched another attack at him. "Sacred fire technique: Phoenix Flame!"

"Unlucky for you," Natsu said, marching through the superheated flames as he ate them. "Fire doesn't work on me."

The dragon slayer moved quickly now, releasing his magic's most powerful origin. "Fire dragon king's devastating punch!"

Just before he reached his target, the mage used another spell. "Sacred fire technique: Flames of the depths!" Lines of searing flame flew from the mage, not at Natsu, but down a tunnel leading back toward the middle of the mountain. Natsu's attack connected, knocking the mage to the ground and incapacitating him.

"Let's get these kids out of here," Natsu said, tying the man up. He used some anti-magic cuff links they'd brought along for the quest. Then helped Lisanna free the rest of the kids.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, and pieces of the cavern started coming loose. "Shit! What's happening?"

The mage started laughing, and Natsu glared at him. "That fire attack didn't miss you," he laughed. "It triggered an eruption. This is a dormant volcano, and in a few hours that whole town will be covered in ash and lava."

Natsu looked down the tunnel where the fire had gone. Then turned to Lisanna. "Get the kids out of here, now!"

"What about you?" Lisanna asked.

"I've got to stop that eruption!" The dragon slayer disappeared into the cave.

"Such a fool! Laughed the mage. "There's nothing you can do to stop it now!"

Lisanna ignored him, hustling the children up through the tunnel they'd come through. Small pebbles were shaking loose around them, but Lisanna knew it wouldn't be long before larger rocks and boulders started coming loose. The children were underfed and sore from being tied for so long, but they hurried as fast as they could, understanding the danger.

Finally they made it to the entrance, and Lisanna looked toward the volcano's top. Molten rock was oozing from the top, flames flickering in the air.

But suddenly, the flames died out. The rock at the top of the volcano was no longer a fiery orange. The ground was still shaking, but the volcano's fury subsided.

Lisanna and the children waited a short distance from the cave's entrance. Inside, larger pieces of rock were beginning to crumble and fall. Lisanna wasn't even sure if it would be possible for Natsu to make it out now.

Just when she was beginning to give up hope, a battered Natsu stumbled out, carrying the prisoner in his arms. He was a dragon slayer, but that didn't make him immune to the falling boulders in the cave, or the noxious fumes given off by some of the chemicals deep within the earth. After depositing the mage in front of her, he collapsed to the ground.

Fortunately, his resilience was as amazing as his recklessness. A couple hours later, after Lisanna had returned the children, turned in the cult leader, and collected the reward money, he awoke to find himself in a small wooden hut. Lisanna was sitting next to him when he opened his eyes. Happy was asleep nearby.

"Oy Lisanna… are the children all safe?"

"Yes Natsu," she smiled with tears in her eyes. "They're all safe."

"Good." Natsu said, sitting up on the cot. "This is some room you found us."

"They had lots of nicer ones… but… this brings back memories…" Lisanna said, looking around at the grubby hut.

"Natsu," she said, wrapping her arms around the dragon slayer. "You could've died down there…"

"But I didn't." The dragon slayer grinned cheerfully. "And everyone's alright."

"But Mira would never forgive me if I came back without you…" Lisanna said.

"It all worked out, didn't it?" Natsu said. "Everything's good, so no need to cry about it."

"You need to stop being so reckless…" Lisanna said. "Natsu… I… I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

There were a few moments of silence. Then Lisanna spoke again. "Natsu?..."

"What's up?"

"Do you remember when we were kids?... The promises we made?..."

Natsu stared at her. "How could I forget?"

"I never forgot. The whole time I was in Edolas, I couldn't wait to see you again…" Lisanna bowed her head. "But you were in a different world. You had new friends… powerful friends. I felt so insignificant."

Lisanna was crying now. "Natsu, I know I can't be your one and only… that's obvious now… but please, please… I want to be with you, forever… like we promised when we were little…"

Natsu took the silver-haired mage gently in his arms, kissing the tears from her cheek. "I'm sorry Lisanna… I never knew how you felt," he brushed a hand tenderly through her hair.

"I know there's no way to make all that time up," he added, continuing to kiss the tears from her cheeks. "But we can at least make the future memorable…"

"Natsu," sighed Lisanna, melting into his caresses. His hands grabbed her shirt and pulled it off rapidly, then proceeded to remove her bra, letting her large boobs bounce free.

"Mmm…" Lisanna moaned as he gently squeezed her large breasts. "Natsu…" she slipped the dragon slayer's vest off, tracing her fingers along his finely toned muscles.

Natsu pulled her back to the bed, flipping their positions so he was on top. He kissed her nipples and took them in his mouth. "Mm…. Natsu," moaned the silver-haired mage.

Natsu slipped his hands down to her skirt, unfastening it and pulling it off to reveal a blue bikini style underwear. He pulled that off too, exposing her womanhood, and Lisanna blushed slightly.

Natsu went down to taste her, licking her love juices gently from her pussy. "Mmm… you taste so good, Lisanna…"

Lisanna moaned softly. "That feels good, Natsu…"

The dragon slayer made his way back up to her breasts, kneading them in his hands. He kissed her right nipple, nibbling on the areola. "Natsu," she moaned arching into his touch. "Why do you still have your pants on?..."

The dragon slayer slipped his pants and underwear off, slowly giving her other breast the same treatment. Lisanna sighed, tracing her hands along his muscular chest.

He positioned himself against her. "This will hurt a little… Are you ready?"

Lisanna nodded mutely, and the dragon slayer thrust in. She cried out in pain as he entered her with his enormous dick. But he held very still, and soon the pain subsided.

While he remained still inside her, Natsu kissed and nibbled on her neck. He felt her body relax from the pain tension, and continued the caresses. With one hand he slowly massaged her breasts and nipples, while with the other he caressed her cheek and hair.

After a few moments of this, Lisanna began to rock her hips, grinding against him. The dragon slayer started thrusting slowly in and out of her tight pussy.

"Oooh.." she moaned, softly, continuing to rock her hips.

Natsu increased the pace slowly, allowing her to adjust to his manhood. She moaned again, clutching his muscular shoulders tightly.

"Oh yes Natsu, fuck me." She moaned, grinding her pussy on his pelvis. Natsu continued to increase his pace, his dick pushing against her slippery walls, penetrating almost to her womb with each thrust.

"Oh fuck Natsu," moaned Lisanna, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she clamped tightly to them. "Oh fuck yes!"

The dragon slayer continued pounding the silver-haired mage's pussy, his balls slapping against her inner thighs. "Mm… you're so good Lisanna."

"Fuck me Natsu," she moaned louder. "Oh fuck… I've wanted this for so long…"

Natsu felt himself getting close, and increased the pace even more. Lisanna moaned beneath him, grinding to match his pace.

"Oh yes Natsu! Fuck me!" she moaned, her hips rocking wildly. If her fingernails were a little longer, they would likely have drawn blood from her intense grip. "Fuck me Natsu…"

"Oh yes Lisanna!" he moaned. "You're so fucking tight…" His cock pounded her pussy, making her enormous boobs bounce and jiggle beneath him.

"Oh fuck Natsu, I'm going to cum!" Moaned the silver-haired mage. Natsu grunted, pounding her pussy at a furious rate.

"I'M CUMMING NATSU!" She moaned loudly. "I'M CUMMING! FUCK YES! OH FUCK YES NATSU!"

As her pussy walls clenched around him, the dragon slayer let his load loose inside her. Rivers of semen poured out into her womb, causing her to shriek in pleasure again. Soon his load was expended.

And it was time for round two.


	16. A Trip to the Capital

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. I just write about them.

Alright, so once again, the Poll results, so I can remember the girls who have been included already:

1\. Seilah - 13 - done

2\. Lisanna - 12 - done

3\. Hisui - 10 - done

4\. Lucy - 9 - done

5\. Jenny - 7 - done

6\. Chelia - 7

7\. Ur - 7 - done

8\. Millianna - 6

9\. Kyouka - 6 - done

10\. Anna Heartfilia - 6

11\. Layla - 5 - done

12\. Meredy - 4

I've had a few requests to add Dimaria... I won't rule out the possibility, but we'll see what happens.

Introducing Jenny and Hisui in this chapter. That leaves Chelia at the top of the list now.

Anyway, that's about it for this time... *LEMONS AHEAD*

* * *

 **~A week later~**

"NATSU!" Makarov roared. "What have you done now?!"

Natsu just stared at him blankly. "What's wrong, gramps?"

Makarov held out a sheet of paper. "This is a summons for Natsu Dragneel. You are to go to the palace immediately – alone – by order of the king. You have to be in the palace first thing tomorrow morning."

"Natsu," Erza said. "I thought your last quest went off without a hitch.

"It did!" protested the dragon slayer. "Isn't that right, Lisanna?"

"Yes." Lisanna confirmed. "We didn't have any trouble with it."

"Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing that master Natsu is being requested at the palace," Kyouka murmured, fawning at the dragon slayer's feet as usual.

Mavis was sitting on his lap, wearing an earnest expression. "If my calculations are correct, it's unlikely the king would be summoning Natsu to reprimand him. I would be much more worried if the summons were from the magic council."

"I suppose that's true," Erza said thoughtfully. "But why would the king summon Natsu?"

"Don't overthink it," Mira said lazily. She was still glowing and elated from discovering she was a week pregnant. "If Mavis says it's ok, it's ok."

Minerva scowled at the silver-haired mage. "Oh Natsu," she said.

"What's up?" Natsu asked the raven-haired mage.

Her eyes were dark. "I still don't have a baby yet…"

Natsu groaned. _Here we go again_.

As several other girls lamented their lack of Natsu's baby, Brandish spoke in her usual quiet voice.

"I'm having Natsu's baby too…"

The others didn't hear her at first because they were so busy talking about babies. Then heads swiveled instantly.

"Natsu…" Minerva glared at the mage, twisting his ear painfully. "I want a baby."

"OW OW OW! Ok! We'll try again as soon as I get back from the capital!"

"Natsu-sama…" Yukino said in her quiet, timid voice. "I want to bear Natsu-sama's child too…"

"You know Natsu," Lisanna pouted, "when we were young you did promise me we would have a family… with children."

"Natsu," Wendy blushed furiously. "Perhaps when you get back we can try out some more of those things I bought…"

"The handcuffs are great!" Mira said.

The first master looked a little downcast. "I probably can't even have babies…" she said.

And so it went…

 **~Several hours later, capital city~**

Natsu finished checking in to the hotel and was heading toward his room to deposit his stuff when Jenny came down the stairs. "Natsu!" she said, a little surprised. "What are you doing in the capital?"

"I dunno!" Natsu pulled out the summons. "But I'll find out tomorrow."

"Oh," Jenny stared at the summons. "What did you do this time?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" The dragon slayer yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"Ok, sorry." Jenny giggled. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope," Natsu said.

"I know a really great restaurant nearby. Why don't you drop your things off and I'll treat you to dinner."

"Umm… Ok." Natsu grinned.

 **~Later~**

"So what brings you to the capital, Jenny?" Natsu asked between mouthfuls of meat.

"Nothing exciting," the blonde mage smiled. "Just sightseeing."

"Is that right?"

"I come here every year," she said. "There's always something new to see."

"Wow." Natsu continued devouring meat at a rapid pace. Bones were piling up. Fish bones were piling up on Happy's plate.

"You've got quite an appetite," Jenny smiled. "I suppose you need it to stay 'all fired up.'"

Natsu grinned. "Yep."

 **~After dinner~**

"I really wish I knew why the king summoned me here…" Natsu said as they walked back toward the hotel. "I'm sure I didn't do anything bad…"

"It's not like you to be concerned about what might happen," Jenny said.

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu said. "I really don't have anything to worry about, do I?"

"Aye Sir!" exclaimed Happy.

"Still," he muttered, looking at the summons. "I don't remember anyone ever being summoned to the palace…"

Jenny looked at the dragon slayer, concerned. She could see that the summons was really weighing on his mind.

"You know what I think?" she said.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"I think we need to get your mind off that summons."

"Good luck with that," muttered the pink-haired mage.

"Oh, I'm confident we can do that." Jenny smirked.

"If you say so," Natsu said. "I just can't imagine why I'd receive a personal summons from the King…"

 **~Back at the hotel~**

Natsu didn't know why this was worrying him. Maybe it was one of those symptoms of growing up… He had felt a greater sense of responsibility recently.

He vaguely heard Jenny ask him something about his room that seemed to require a response, "umm, sure," he said. He headed up the stairs, unlocked his room, and went in.

It was only after he locked the door that he realized the blonde mage had accompanied him. And she'd wasted no time in stripping to her underwear.

"Jenny…" he stared at her perfect body as she unclasped her bra, letting her enormous boobs bounce free.

The blonde mage laughed at his reaction. "Is it better in real life than in Sorcerer?"

"I don't read sorcerer," Natsu shrugged. "But your boobs are gorgeous."

Jenny blushed faintly, "Then you're probably the only mage in Fiore who hasn't seen me naked yet…"

She showed a rare moment of vulnerability as she gripped her panties, not pulling them down yet. "That wouldn't bother you, would it Natsu?"

"What's that?" The dragon slayer was still clueless as ever.

"You know… all those other guys seeing my naked body…"

"Why would that matter to me?" The dragon slayer shrugged. "They can look, but they can't touch right?"

The blonde mage smiled at him, a hint of tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you can say that Natsu… That's how I feel about it…"

Natsu closed the distance between them quickly. "Then why do you need to ask?"

Jenny looked down, some lone tears stealing down her cheeks. "It's just… my last boyfriend couldn't stand the fact that every guy in Fiore saw me naked… He ended up leaving me over that photo spread… He said he couldn't be with a girl who exposed herself to the whole world..."

The blonde mage started crying. "At first I blamed Mira, but I knew it wasn't her fault. I made the bet, and I lost. And then I thought… Maybe… I just wasn't desirable anymore…"

Natsu was surprised to see this from the normally exuberant mage. "Well, you're wrong." He grinned. "I don't know nothing about no photo spread, but every guy in Fiore wants you to be their girlfriend."

"That's just because they saw me naked in some magazine," Jenny cried.

"Maybe for some of them, but so what?" Natsu said. "You're much more than a magazine spread."

Jenny looked up at the dragon slayer. "The real you is so much more…" He smiled. "You're Jenny of Blue Pegasus! You're cheerful, fun, you put your whole heart into your magic and your guild. A guy who just looks at a photo spread of you naked is missing out on a lot more than a guy who's never seen you naked but knows the real you."

Jenny smiled. "Natsu, you're so kind…" she murmured, hugging him tightly around the waist. "You really mean that?"

"Of course," Natsu grinned, pulling her panties off. "Now I both know the real you and get to see you naked, which makes me the luckiest guy in Fiore."

"Can't argue with that," Jenny kissed him, "but aren't you a little overdressed?" with a quick tug, she yanked off his pants and boxers, revealing his huge erection.

Natsu shed his vest and scarf, then picked the blonde mage up as easily as if she were a child, carrying her to the bed.

He kneaded her large, firm breasts in his hands as he kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers along his muscular abs and chest. "Mm… Natsu," she said as he broke the kiss.

The dragon slayer gently took her stiff nipple in his mouth, pressing it between his lips. Jenny ran her fingers through his hair, "Natsu…"

The dragon slayer moved to her other nipple, kneading her breast with one hand. His other hand trailed slowly down her finely toned stomach to her wet pussy. He dipped his fingers into her, massaging her clit and vagina. Jenny moaned, caressing his finely honed back muscles.

Natsu pulled his dripping fingers from her pussy and tasted her juices. "Mmm.. You taste so good, Jenny!"

"Natsu, she kissed the dragon slayer passionately on the lips, one arm around his neck. With her other hand, she reached down and guided his massive erection to her pussy.

Natsu returned the kiss, grabbing her hips and thrust hard, breaking through the hymen.

"Nnn.." Jenny grunted, clenching her teeth against the sharp pain. Her virgin blood trickled down to the mattress.

She kissed Natsu again to distract from the pain, and the dragon slayer began slowly pulling his manhood out and pushing it back in. After a couple moments, the pain began to give way to pleasure. "Natsu," she moaned, grinding her hips against him.

Natsu began thrusting slowly. He didn't let his full body weight rest on the mage, but held himself just far enough off the bed that her ample boobs rubbed against his chest.

"Natsu," moaned Jenny softly, her fingers clutching the dragon-slayer's back. "Fuck me Natsu!"

Her hips started grinding against him, and her fingernails dug into his arms, drawing a surprised grunt from the dragon slayer. "Fuck me Natsu!" she moaned, picking her head up to bite at the dragon slayer's neck. "Fuck me hard!"

Natsu started moving faster, raising his body up for extra momentum. Jenny's legs wrapped around him as she arched up, biting the side of his neck again. "Oh fuck yes Natsu! Fuck me hard!"

Natsu grunted, a sliver of blood forming on the side of his neck. _I never expected her to be like this in bed… but it's kind of hot._ "Oh fuck Natsu!" she moaned. "Fuck my pussy!" her fingernails dug into his back, penetrating his thick skin.

Natsu pounded her pussy, his balls slapping against her inner thighs. "Harder Natsu! Fuck!" she moaned, digging her fingernails deeper into his back. She was grinding her hips desperately against him. "Fuck me harder!"

Natsu increased his pace yet again, and the blonde mage shrieked in pleasure. "Oh yes Natsu! Fuck!" She dragged her fingernails down his muscled back, leaving bloody furrows in his skin. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Natsu pounded her pussy as hard and fast as he could, grunting with effort. He was now holding his own release back, wanting to make the blonde mage cum before him.

Jenny was also holding her orgasm back. The knot in her stomach begged for release, but she was determined not to be the first. "Fuck me Natsu!" she moaned, her huge breasts bouncing and jiggling as her body rocked with the force of his thrusting. "Fuck me hard! Cum in my pussy Natsu!"

Natsu grunted, for the first time losing the battle in bed as his semen shot out into the blonde mage's womb. She moaned loudly, allowing the knot in her stomach to release. "OH YES NATSU! FUCK!" she screamed as she came, her fingernails drawing blood from the mage's shoulders as her fingers clamped tightly around him.

When they were both finished, Jenny was surprised to see that the dragon slayer's dick was still rock hard. She didn't wait for him, though. Instead, she took control of the situation, rolling the dragon slayer on his back and impaling herself on his huge penis. "The night's just beginning," she moaned as she began to grind on top of him.

 **~The next morning~**

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" Natsu started up, startling the naked mage who was asleep on his chest awake.

"Mmm… Is it morning already, Natsu?" Jenny rubbed her eyes.

Natsu rushed to the shower, followed by Jenny. "I've got to get to the palace, and quick!" he said.

Jenny stepped into the shower behind him. "Jenny?"

She just smiled at him. "What? Something wrong with taking a shower with my lover?"

"No," Natsu looked down at his member, which was starting to get hard again as the beautiful blonde mage hugged him from behind. "But I really do need to get to the palace."

"Ok," Jenny pouted. "But you might want to keep your shirt on… It looks like you got in a fight with a cat and lost," she giggled.

Natsu felt what he could reach of his back gingerly. "And whose fault is that?" He asked.

"Guilty," Jenny giggled. "And I can't wait to do more."

"Jenny," Natsu got serious as he soaped himself off. "There's something you should know…"

"Don't worry, lover boy. I already know about Kagura and Erza, and several others." Jenny smiled.

"You do?" Natsu gaped. "How?..."

"You may not read the news, but I do. When Kagura left Mermaid Heel for Fairy Tail, that was big news. When you bought a mansion in Magnolia, that was big news too. Then Minerva and Yukino left Sabertooth and joined Fairy Tail… That was huge news. And then Erza went to that bed store with a bunch of girls and ordered a custom bed to be delivered to your mansion…"

"That was news too?" Natsu gaped.

"No," Jenny laughed. "I just happen to know the daughter of the store's owner."

"Oh," Natsu laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now aren't you going to be late for something important?" Jenny said.

"Oh shit!" Natsu jumped out of the shower and dried off. The blonde mage just laughed, cleaning her body as the dragon slayer got dressed and rushed off to the palace.

 **~Fiore capital, palace throne room~**

"So that's why we summoned you here," the king concluded.

"So you've got someone causing trouble in your basement and he took out all the Garou Knights?" Natsu grinned. "Don't you have anyone near the capital that could take care of it?"

"Well, you were chosen partially at the insistence of the princess," the king motioned to the green-haired beauty sitting next to him. "And partly because you're already familiar with those tunnels."

"Is that right?" Natsu grinned.

"You don't remember?" The king and Arcadios sweat-dropped. Hisui just laughed.

"Sure I remember." Said Natsu. "Something about underground caverns."

"Are you sure he was the best choice, your highness?" Arcadios asked the princess.

"Oh, he was the only choice…" Hisui whispered back dreamily.

Arcadios sweat-dropped. "I'm beginning to wonder if this choice was made based on ability…"

"Now Arcadios," Hisui replied in a whisper. "You know the magic council acknowledges Natsu's power as rivaling even the top 4 wizard saints."

Arcadios couldn't argue, so he just dropped the subject. "Arcadios," the king commanded, "Give Natsu the map."

The tall man stepped forward and handed Natsu the parchment. "In case you get lost."

"Can I go all out in there?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about collateral damage. Do whatever it takes to take this guy out."

"Alright!" Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up!"

As the dragon slayer rushed off toward the secret dungeon levels, Hisui summoned the recovering Kama to her side.

"Follow him and make sure he doesn't get lost," she whispered. "But make sure he doesn't see you."

Kama nodded and headed out silently for the lower levels.

 **~Deep within the catacombs~**

Natsu was just coming to the end of the entrance where it opened into the large cavern when he stopped. He sensed a powerful magic force not far from the entrance, to the side.

"I wonder what kind of magic he uses," thought the dragon slayer, crouching by the entrance.

"I know you're in there," a deep voice rang out from the cavern. The magic presence was getting closer.

Natsu rushed out of the cavern, striking at the opponent with a powerful attack. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted, as his flaming fist struck the other mage.

Moments before impact: "Requip: Flame Emperor's Armor" The man's armor suddenly changed to a reddish armor that was similar to Erza's flame empress armor. The armor's fire resistance cut the damage of the dragon slayer's punch, and the mage laughed.

"So the king had another lackey to send in," he said. "Too bad for you, my armor has no weakness…"

"We'll see about that," Natsu said, dodging the man's sword thrust.

"You're pretty fast," The mage said with a grin as Natsu sucked in his breath.

"Fire dragon roar!" Flames shot from his mouth, engulfing the requip mage in searing heat. The mage emerged unscathed.

"Too bad for you," he said. "With weak attacks like that, you'll never penetrate my armor. Flame Emperor Technique: Searing Tornado!"

Natsu grinned as he was engulfed with flames, sucking them up through his mouth. "Thanks for the meal."

The mage sweat dropped. "I see. Requip: Purgatory Armor!"

The new armor was mostly black, with sections made of lighter metal. The man also wielded a large, spiked mace, which he instantly attacked with.

Natsu decided to test the strength of the weapon, raising a hand to block. He was hit with a powerful attack, causing damage to his blocking arm and knocking him back several feet.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" The mage laughed, moving in with the mace.

"You're pretty strong…" Natsu acknowledged as the man took another swing. Natsu jumped out of the way, and the mace impacted the wall, blasting away a huge section of the rock.

"But you need another hundred years before you can beat me! Fire Dragon King Mode: Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"

"Requip, Flame Emperor's Armor!"

Natsu's attack hit the armor and, to the mage's horror, shattered the fire-resistant armor instantly. The mage was pounded into the floor, which cracked and broke into a crater around him, and surrounded by intense heat. "It burns…" Were his last conscious words.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Natsu grinned. "And I didn't even have to go deep in the cavern." He picked up the unconscious mage and started back down toward the exit.

 **~Back in the throne room~**

"Wow Natsu, you're amazing!" Hisui smiled at the dragon slayer.

"The kingdom is in your debt again, Natsu," Arcadios added.

"As a reward, the kingdom will give you 30 million jewel from the royal treasury," the king said.

Natsu and Arcadios both gaped. "30 million jewel?!"

"He earned it, kabo!" the king said.

"Kabo!" echoed Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu," the princess said. "Come with me, I'd like to reward you as well."

"Oh, no more reward is necessary!" Natsu grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I feel that I need to reward you personally," the princess said. Then she added, in a more commanding voice, "would you disregard the wish of your princess?"

"Umm… no." Gulped the dragon slayer.

"Good." Hisui smiled. "Come with me then."

"Your majesty," Arcadios muttered to the king as they left. "Are you sure that's alright?"

The king sighed. "The princess must be free to make her own choices."

"But she's the heir to the throne… If no other heir is born…"

The king sighed. "I can't say I'm entirely happy about her choice of her mate, but at least he can protect her – and the kingdom. Perhaps in time he'll learn to think about his actions too."

"Perhaps," Arcadios was unconvinced. "If the princess is happy, I guess I won't complain."

"Still…" murmured the king, his memories returning to the palace ball following the defeat of the dragons. "I can't believe he could actually be king."

The Garou Knights, who were close enough to hear the conversation, sweat-dropped.

 **~Hisui's bedroom~**

"Alright Natsu…" Hisui led him to the middle of her bedroom. "Cover your eyes."

Natsu did as she asked, wondering what kind of reward the princess had in mind. His eyes remained covered for several moments before she spoke again, her voice sounding husky.

"Alright, come claim your reward, Natsu."

As his hands slipped away from his eyes, the scene before him revealed the beautiful princess butt naked, laying spread-eagle on the bed. "Come on and fuck me, dragon-boy." She said, her voice dripping with passion.

Natsu immediately sprang into action, shedding his clothes on the way to the bed and revealing his enormous erection. He started groping the princess's breasts, and then stopped suddenly.

"Are you sure this is alright?"

"Of course Natsu." The princess purred. "It's what I want…"

"What does your father think about it?" Natsu sweat-dropped, remembering how Gildarts caught him and Cana in the act.

"My father always told me that he'd support me, no matter who I chose for my mate," the princess responded. "So come on, dragon boy. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting…"

Natsu resumed massaging her breasts with his hands, planting a kiss on her lips. "Mmm…"

The princess purred, tracing her fingers along his strong chest. He nibbled gently on one of her stiff nipples. "Oh Natsu…" she moaned softly.

He took the other nipple in his mouth, massaging it with his lips. "Natsu…" she moaned, continuing to caress his skin, tracing her fingers up his chest and around to his back. Then she felt the almost healed scratch lines. "Natsu-sama… did you get injured in the battle?" She said petulantly. "Let me make it up to you…"

"These aren't from battle," Natsu replied, tracing his fingers along her slender stomach.

"Oh?" The princess looked at him curiously.

"Yeah… They're from last night," the dragon slayer said. Then covered his mouth. "Er…"

"Don't worry, Natsu." The princess smiled. "I already know I'm not your only lover."

"Does everyone in Fiore already know this?"

"Probably," the princess giggled. "Less talking, more love, lover boy."

Natsu returned to kissing and massaging Hisui's stiff nipples. "That's more like it," the princess purred, stroking the dragon slayer's shoulders and back.

Natsu trailed his lips slowly down her fair stomach. "Mmm…" she ran her fingers through his pink hair.

Natsu tasted her womanhood, causing her to moan again. He massaged her clit between his fingers gently. "Oh Natsu," she moaned.

Natsu slipped back up her body, positioning himself against her womanhood. With a quick thrust he broke through her hymen. The princess cried out in pain, clenching her hands tightly on the dragon slayer's shoulders. Then, slowly, her grip relaxed, and the dragon slayer began thrusting, ever so slowly.

The princess leaned up to capture his lips "Mmm… Natsu," she moaned softly, beginning to grind against him. "Fuck me, Natsu…"

The dragon slayer increased his pace, and her boobs began bouncing with the force of his thrusts. "Oh yes, fuck me Natsu," she moaned.

Hisui leaned up to kiss him again, grinding her pussy on his pelvis. "Natsu…" she moaned.

"Mmm…" Natsu went even faster. She was tighter than many of the other girls. "Fuck you're tight," he grunted.

"Oh fuck me Natsu! Fuck me," she moaned, grinding against him faster. "Fuck my pussy."

Natsu continued to thrust, his balls slapping against her inner thighs and pelvis. "You're so tight Hisui!"

"Oh fuck! Oh gods yes! Oh fuck!" moaned Hisui, continuing to grind her pussy against the dragon slayer. Her boobs were bouncing and jiggling furiously as the dragon slayer pounded her pussy. "Fuck me Natsu!""

Natsu's body was beginning to glisten with sweat. Hisui moaned loudly beneath him, her own body beginning to glisten as her heart rate and breathing increased. "Oh fuck Natsu!" she moaned. "FUCK NATSU! I'M CUMMING!"

"I'm right with you," he grunted as her slippery walls clenched around his dick, squeezing his semen deep in her pussy.

Hisui's body thrashed in the throes of her orgasm, as streams of hot semen were pumped into her waiting womb. "OH FUCK NATSU!" she screamed out one last time before her orgasms finally subsided.

No sooner had the dragon slayer pulled out than he was rock hard again. Hisui giggled. "We have time for a couple more…" She said, and moments later they were starting round two.

 **~An hour later~**

"I'll be sure to come to Magnolia to see you soon!" Hisui said as she got dressed. "Too bad I have royal duties to attend now."

"Well, guess that comes with being a princess," Natsu smiled. "I'll be heading back to my hotel then."

The princess kissed him long and passionately on the lips. "See you soon, Natsu."

The princess headed off to her special event. Natsu collected his other reward and headed back to the hotel to collect some more scratches on his back.

 **~Well past midnight~**

"OH FUCK YES NATSU! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Jenny screamed, and Natsu came with her, depositing his load in the sexy mage's womb.

Jenny fell back on the bed, and Natsu pulled out of her, flopping next to her on the bed. He knew he would be hard again in a couple minutes, but the blonde mage was at her limit. She curled up against him with a smile.

Natsu was about to say something, but the blonde mage was already asleep. His body kept him awake till his erection died down, and then he drifted off as well.

 **~The next morning, in the shower~**

"Natsu, don't you want to wash my body?" Jenny said as the dragon slayer got out of the shower.

"I'd love to," Natsu said. "But if I do, I'll never catch that train back to Magnolia."

"Oh alright," Jenny said, washing her own body as the dragon slayer got dressed. "But I'm coming with you."

Natsu stared. "What about Blue Pegasus."

Jenny laughed. "The guild mark has become a loose affiliation lately," she said. "I really had no reason to stay there… And now I have a reason to leave."

Natsu shrugged. "Ok," he said.

Happy woke up. "Oy, Natsu – you're up already?"

"Yeah, what took you so long sleepyhead?"

"I got back kinda' late last night…" The exceed had left the hotel as soon as the sex had started (which was basically when Natsu walked in the door) and stayed out till he was sure it was safe to come back.

"Well get some breakfast. We're heading to the train station in a minute."

"Aye sir!"

 **~Later that afternoon~**

"Natsu, you're back!" A bunch of girls jumped up from the table as the dragon slayer came through the door. Some were rushing to meet him, but stopped when they saw the beautiful mage with long, blonde hair clinging to his arm.

"Oh, hello Jenny," Mirajane smiled sweetly at her former rival model. "I see you're behind the game, as usual."

Jenny glared at her. "Only because you had home advantage…"

Mira just smirked, patting her belly and secretly wishing that her pregnancy was showing. "I'm just always one step ahead of the competition," she grinned.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was beating his head against a table.

"Not Jenny too!" Moaned several of the guys in the guild. "It's just not fair!"

After the verbal sparring with Mira was over, Jenny walked up to the guild master standing at the counter. "I'd like to join Fairy Tail," she said.

"Give her a stamp, Mira," the guild master said. He wasn't about to complain about having another hot girl to ogle in the guild.

"Oh yeah, I got reward money for helping the king," Natsu grinned.

"Oh really?" Erza eyed him. "How much?"

Natsu grinned, pulling out the reward money. The girls' jaws hit the floor when they saw the amount.

"30..30…30 million Jewel?!" Stammered Erza.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned. "We're all set for a long time."

 **~Later that evening~**

The girls and Natsu were all gathered in the main room, having just eaten dinner, when the door opened. Erza turned, then curtsied, shocked. "Your highness!"

"Just call me Hisui," the princess said, rubbing her head. Then she caught sight of Natsu.

"Natsu!" She smiled at him. "My father said I could live here in Magnolia with you part time, for the time being at least."

Jaws dropped all over the room as the girls quickly connected the dots. Then the conversations resumed, and the girls showed the princess the way to the bedroom. She couldn't help giggling when she saw the enormous bed.

Shortly after, Minerva decided it was time to claim the baby she'd demanded from Natsu before he left from the palace.


	17. Turning Up the Heat

Ok.. I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't own the characters... you know, all that good stuff.

So, I've been tracking the polls so far, but I think for now it'll be easier to just track the ones I haven't added yet.

The girls who were voted for that are not yet in the harem are as follows:

Chelia - Added in this chapter

Millianna

Anna Heartfilia

Meredy

Dimaria has also been brought in, by popular request.

This chapter features a couple different lemons.

LEMONS AHEAD

* * *

 **~Deep in a forest, somewhere in Fiore~**

"Fairy Tail again?!" A man wearing a dark cloak laced with silver scowled.

"It was the same one – the Salamander?" This was a woman. She was clad in a dark red bikini-style top, a long, white skirt that hugged her hips and waist, and a long black cloak with a hood that shrouded her face.

"Yes," the messenger affirmed. "It was the Salamander."

"First at the island, now at the capital…" A third man spoke, his voice thick and raspy. "Fairy Tail is a thorn in our side."

"A thorn that must be removed," the woman said. "Send a message out to the dark guilds under our control. It's time to take Fairy Tail out of the picture."

The man in the hood who had spoken first cast several pieces of paper in the air. They instantly became crows and flew in all directions. "Give us three days to assemble our armies, and then Fairy Tail will be no more."

 **~Magnolia, outside a magic shop~**

Wendy was on her way out to get some food for the house when she saw Chelia. The former mage was staring despondently into the window of a magic shop.

"Chelia!" She waved, smiling despite the sadness she felt at seeing her friend's condition.

"Oh, hi Wendy." The former sky god slayer smiled on seeing her friend. "How's it going?"

"Great." Wendy smiled cheerfully. "Things haven't been as exciting, lately, with all the dark guilds beaten and the invasion put down over two years ago now… But It's fun. We only battle in the grand magic games, where we don't have to worry about anyone actually dying…"

"That's good," Chelia smiled. Both girls hated hurting people, and would only do it when they absolutely had to. "How about you personally, Wendy? What have you been doing?"

Wendy turned red at the question, her mind going immediately to the activities of the previous night. "Oh, you know… this and that."

Chelia grinned. "Oh really? Did you finally hook up with Natsu, or do you have a new flame?"

Wendy blushed, twisting her fingers together. "With Natsu-sama…" she muttered.

Chelia couldn't help laughing at the mage's consternation. Then her attitude turned more serious again. "But Wendy, doesn't he have a lot of lovers? How can you feel ok with him like that?"

"It's… It's hard to explain," Wendy said. "I think it's because he doesn't love any of us more than the other… He really finds all of us beautiful and wants to make all of us happy." She had a different kind of blush now, and a happy smile on her face as she thought of the fire dragon slayer.

"But what about you Chelia?" The dragon slayer realized she'd meant to comfort her friend, only to talk about herself. "How are you doing?"

Chelia thought about lying, but she knew Wendy had seen her looking in the window.

"It's harder than I thought…" she said, "not being able to use magic."

"I thought it would be easier…. That I could survive with love, but Lyon doesn't like me that way, and I hardly ever hear from my friends…"

Wendy looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry Chelia," she said. "I guess I've been so busy lately I forgot to write…"

"It's ok, Wendy. It's not just you," Chelia looked down. "Everyone hardly pays attention to me anymore. Even in my guild, they treat me differently now that I can't use magic."

"Why don't you come shopping with me, Chelia?" Wendy said suddenly.

"Shopping?"

"I got stuck picking up food today," Wendy said. "I could use some help carrying everything back."

"I'm not sure if I want to go to Fairy Tail right now…" Chelia said.

"Oh, not to Fairy Tail," Wendy said. "I'm getting food for the mansion."

"The mansion?"

"Natsu's mansion. We eat most of our meals there, you know."

"Well, I guess I could do that…" Chelia said. "But won't a lot of the guild be there anyway?"

"Most of the girls are at the guild with Natsu right now." Wendy said. "The only ones there when we get back will be you and me – and maybe Brandish," she added as an afterthought. "She went out in town today, and didn't say when she would be back."

"Ok then," Chelia said. "Let's go." The two set off for the food stores.

 **~At the guild~**

"Hey flame brain, wanna' fight?" Gray yelled from his table.

"Aww, give it a rest… and get some clothes on, perv." Natsu replied.

"That's it! I'm so going to kill you for that."

Not being in the mood for Gray's antics right now, Natsu slammed the ice mage with a powerful dark regulus fire punch that sent him flying into the far wall. "Owww…" Said Gray, returning to the table, where Juvia fawned on him.

Gajeel just sulked at his table. Natsu's group was growing by the day. He'd already given up on the idea of fighting the fire dragon slayer for the right to bed his women. But he really wanted to find another alternative.

"Levy," sobbed Droy, who still sat at the table with Gajeel even though Levy was no longer there. "Why did we break up team shadow gear?"

"Probably because you're so fat." Jet scowled. "If you kept yourself in better shape, there would be no reason to break up the team."

"That's mean!" Droy cried, flopping on the table.

"Yo Jenny!" Laxus yelled from the top of the stairs. "You know real men have blonde hair. How about spending some time with a real man?"

Jenny just smiled at the lightning mage. "Mira's already told me that you have at least 10 copies of my nude photo spread. Go show that what a real man's like."

"Aw fuck," Laxus said. "Well, it was worth a try…"

"Hey Natsu," Gray yelled, still sore at the dragon slayer's refusal to fight him. "How does it feel to have sex with the biggest slut in all Fiore?"

Jenny burst into tears. The other girls moved to comfort her as Natsu's magic power began to manifest itself, causing clothes to start melting.

"Not in here Natsu," Makarov yelled from the bar. "You'll destroy the guild."

"Making a lady cry is not a man," Elfman declared from his seat next to Evergreen.

But Gray was already being dragged outside by a very angry Natsu.

"Natsu!" Juvia cried out to the dragon slayer.

"What?" He rounded on her.

"Just don't kill Gray-sama…" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of killing him… He might be in some pain for a while though…"

Moments later Gray's screams could be heard from inside the guild. "Shit! I'm sorry already! Please stop!"

When the screams stopped, Natsu dragged a battered Gray back to Juvia's table and dumped him there. Then returned to his table. For the first time, Mavis relinquished his lap to Jenny, who was still teary-eyed.

"It doesn't matter what that perv thinks," Natsu whispered to the beautiful blonde mage. "He's just one of the many who can look at pictures of your body, but can never actually be with you…"

 **~Later that evening~**

When Natsu and the group returned from the guild, Wendy met him at the door.

"Natsu, can I speak to you privately for a minute?"

Natsu was surprised, but he shrugged. "Sure." He waved Seilah and Kyouka to the living room. "The rest of you stay out here while I find out what Wendy wants."

Wendy led the dragon slayer to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Natsu," she asked, just quietly enough that it couldn't be heard outside. "What do you think of non-magic users?"

"What about them?" Natsu shrugged. "They're just like anyone else, except they can't use magic."

"Would you find me less attractive if I couldn't use magic?" Wendy asked.

"Of course not." Natsu stared at her. "It's not magic that makes you attractive. Sure, it's a part of you, but even without your magic you'd still be Wendy. What's this all about?"

Wendy pulled back one of the large curtains, and Chelia came out, dressed in nothing but a thin red lace bra and thong. The girl was practically red from head to toe as Wendy led her out to the dragon slayer.

"Chelia?" Natsu seemed a little confused.

"Did you really mean that?" Chelia asked the dragon slayer, still blushing. "About magic not making a difference to you?"

"Of course," Natsu looked at her blankly. "If I didn't have magic I'd still be me. I'd still have dreams. I'd still fight for my ambitions. Why should I treat anyone else differently just because they can't use magic?"

The former sky mage approached the dragon slayer and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "You may be the only one who could say that and be so absolutely sincere about it," she whispered. Her nipples were hard beneath her thin red lace bra, and the smell of her arousal drifted up from her nether regions.

Natsu picked her up and carried her to the bed. He undid and removed her bra. Her boobs popped free, and her face turned as red as her thong.

"You have really nice boobs," he said, taking them in his hands. They were a good deal bigger than Wendy's, but not as large as Yukino's or Lucy's. They were firm and springy to the touch.

He leaned down to kiss the redhead gently, locking his lips with hers. She returned the kiss, tracing her fingers up and down his muscular chest.

Natsu broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to her boobs. He kissed her stiff nipples in turn, massaging the firm, springy breasts with one hand while the other slipped her thong off. He massaged her womanhood with two fingers, collecting some of her juices before bringing his fingers to his mouth.

"Mmm… You taste good, Chelia," he murmured.

"Why are you still dressed, Natsu?" pouted the red haired girl. She tugged at his vest, and he allowed her to remove it. This was quickly followed by his pants and underwear.

Natsu pressed his manhood against her virginity. "Are you ready, Chelia?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Natsu," she said as he pressed against her.

Natsu thrust in, breaking through her hymen. Chelia cried out in pain. The dragon slayer stayed still inside her, kissing her gently as she got used to his length.

"Mmm…" Chelia slowly began to move her hips against Natsu. At the same moment, she motioned for Wendy, who was now naked on the bed behind Natsu, to come closer.

When the girl was in reach, Chelia pulled the surprised blue-haired dragon slayer down, grabbing her hips just above her ass and pulling her pussy up to her face. As Natsu began to thrust into her, she began to lick the female dragon slayer's vagina.

"Chelia," Wendy moaned her appreciation. Chelia also moaned as Natsu's dick penetrated her, the noise muffled by Wendy's pussy.

Natsu increased his pace slowly, now in the kneeling position. Chelia continued to grind her pussy against him, her moans muffled by Wendy's pussy.

Wendy began grinding her pussy against the red haired girl's face, moaning again. Chelia dove into her pussy with two fingers, while her tongue continued to massage the dragon slayer's clit. Wendy moaned again in pleasure.

Natsu pumped Chelia's pussy harder, watching her firm boobs bounce up and down. Wendy's ass rose and fell as she continued to grind on her friend's face.

Chelia moaned Natsu's name into Wendy's pussy, continuing to massage the mage's pussy walls with her fingers. Her tongue rubbed the blue-haired mage's clit furiously, and Wendy continued to grind on her face. "Oh Chelia…" she moaned, her breathing becoming more labored.

Natsu continued to increase his pace, pounding Chelia's tight pussy even faster now. The girl's loud moans were still muffled in Wendy's pussy, but they were becoming more intense and urgent.

Two fingers buried in Wendy's pussy, Chelia moaned Natsu's name loudly again, the moan muffled by the dragon slayer on top of her. She nibbled at the blue-haired girl's cunt, moaning again as Natsu pounded her pussy.

Wendy ground her hips against her friend's face frantically, wanting, needing release for the knot in her stomach. "Oh yes Natsu!" she moaned loudly as she came, her mind forgetting that this orgasm had been induced by the red haired girl beneath her. "Oh fuck yes!"

Natsu's balls slapped against Chelia's thighs and pelvis as he pounded her, watching the other dragon slayer's orgasm. As Wendy rolled off Chelia's face, the red-haired girl's moans became louder.

"Oh fuck Natsu!" moaned Chelia. "Fuck yes… Fuck me Natsu!" she moaned, grinding against him feverishly.

Natsu's heart rate and breathing increased as he continued to drill her pussy. "OH FUCK NATSU, I'M CUMMING!" she screamed, her body thrashing in the throes of her orgasm. Natsu felt himself release as well, pouring his semen deep in Chelia's waiting pussy.

When Chelia's orgasm subsided, Natsu took Wendy and laid her face down on the other girl. Chelia blushed as Wendy's boobs pressed against hers, and the blue haired dragon slayer's pussy also rubbed against her own dripping vagina. Natsu shoved into Wendy, the motion causing his cock to also rub across Chelia's vagina.

"Oh fuck," both girls moaned, their lips meeting as they both started grinding their pussies. "Oh fuck Natsu!"

Natsu started thrusting faster, his balls slapping against Wendy's thighs, and his dick rubbing against Chelia's pussy as it pushed in and out. Chelia quickly realized their anatomy made it impossible to grind their pussies together, so she reached down and began pleasuring her cunt and Wendy's cunt.

"Oh fuck Natsu!" Wendy moaned, her small boobs rubbing against Chelia's. "Fuck me Natsu-sama!"

Natsu continued to thrust faster. "Oh fuck!" Wendy moaned, her juices dripping onto Chelia's pussy. "Oh gods. Oh fuck Natsu!" she moaned again.

Natsu increased his pace faster, and both girls moaned loudly. Chelia found that if she positioned her hand just right, she could rub both her cunt and Wendy's cunt simultaneously. "Oh fuck yes!" she moaned.

Wendy continued moaning as her pussy was assaulted by Natsu and her cunt was pleasured by Chelia. "Oh fuck me!" Wendy moaned. "Oh fuck me Natsu!"

Chelia continued to provide the double pleasure with one hand. With her other hand, she managed to get a couple fingers into her pussy and started thrusting. "Oh fuck yes," she moaned, instinctively grinding her hips.

"Oh gods Natsu!" moaned Wendy as the dragon slayer pounded her pussy. "Oh fuck yes!"

Both girls were breathing faster. Their boobs rubbed together, jiggling under the intense thrusts. "Oh yes, fuck me!" Wendy moaned, as Chelia simultaneously moaned.

"Oh fuck!" Wendy moaned loudly, her breath coming faster. "Oh fuck Natsu!"

Natsu kept pounding her pussy, his hands gripping her hips. He was starting to get near his limit too.

"Oh fuck Natsu! I'm cumming!" moaned Wendy, as her body convulsed into an orgasm.

"OH FUCK YES!" Chelia screamed, as her body began convulsing in an orgasm as well.

Natsu had to hold his thrusting for a moment as the girls finished their orgasms, but as soon as they subsided he resumed his rapid thrusting. It took a couple more minutes before he finally spilled his semen into the female dragon slayer's pussy.

It was about that time that the other girls decided it was time to join the action, and Chelia was officially introduced to the group. Then Natsu fucked Chelia one more time.

"You know," he said when they were finished, rubbing the back of his head. "I just realized I'm starving." His stomach emphasized the point for him.

Mira laughed. "That's good, cause we've got dinner ready."

 **~Later that night~**

"Natsu," Minerva grabbed the dragon slayer by the ear. "Let's go make a baby…" She started pulling him off.

"You know Minerva," Mira said, blocking the way and putting on her sweetest smile. "You might be more successful if you didn't always pull Natsu away to a private room… You could spend more time in your baby making endeavors if they didn't have to be so… private."

"Out of my way, bitch," Minerva scowled.

"You know, she's got a point." Erza said. "It's almost as if she's hiding something."

Yukino bit back a laugh, not daring to give anything away for fear of Minerva's wrath.

"Yeah… you'd think she was embarrassed about her body… if she weren't always flaunting it in public that is." Kagura said.

"It's almost as if there's something specific to the bedroom she doesn't want us to see…" Brandish pondered.

Minerva's face was flushed as she pushed past Mira, dragging Natsu behind her.

She didn't notice the other girls having a whispered conversation as she went into one of the unused rooms and locked the door behind them.

Once the room was securely locked, the raven-haired mage shed her clothes quickly. Natsu was out of his pretty quickly as well.

"You know," he said as he grabbed Minerva roughly, bending her over the bed. "They've got a point. You could just let them in on your secret."

"And totally ruin my reputation?" Minerva glared. "Think again…"

Before she could continue Natsu smacked her ass hard with his hand. *SMACK*

"Nnn." She grunted, wriggling her hips. Natsu smacked her again, harder. *SMACK*

"Yes, just like that Natsu!" *SMACK*

"Oh fuck yes" *SMACK*

"Fuck me Natsu!" *SMACK*

"Please stick your dick in my pussy Natsu!" *SMACK*

"Oh fuck!" *SMACK*

"Beg for my dick," Natsu ordered. *SMACK*

"Please Natsu… I need your big dick in my pussy…" *SMACK* "OH FUCK"

"Please stick your cock in me, Natsu" *SMACK* "OH FUCK YES"

Natsu chose that instant to thrust into her. He'd been working on his technique, and had it almost perfected now.

*SMACK* His dragon-armored pelvis smacked into her raw ass as he thrust into her, pulling her arms back toward him. "OH FUCK NATSU!"

*SMACK* *SMACK* he started a rhythmic thrusting. The raven-haired mage's ass turned red from the abuse she was taking, but she just moaned louder. "OH FUCK ME NATSU! HARDER!"

*SMACK* "OH FUCK" *SMACK* "FUCK ME NATSU"

*SMACK* Her massive tits were smashed into the bed that she was bent over, but the dragon slayer reached let go of one arm to smack her right tit anyway.

*SMACK* "OH FUCK ME!" she screamed.

*SMACK* "FUCK NATSU!" *SMACK*

Natsu increased his pace as much as he could, ramming his armored pelvis against the mage's red ass. "OH FUCK NATSU!" she screamed. He could feel himself slowly approaching release.

"OH FUCK NATSU, I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

*SMACK* "Did I give you permission to cum?"

*SMACK* "NO NATSU!"

"When do you get to cum?" *SMACK*

"AFTER YOU NATSU!"*SMACK*

"That's right. You fucking cum after I do bitch." *SMACK*

"OH FUCK NATSU" Minerva desperately tried to hold her orgasm back. *SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* The dragon slayer's cock pounded her pussy hard.

Just as she knew she couldn't hold back anymore and started to release, she felt the first spot of hot cum in her womb. "OH FUCK. THANK YOU NATSU!" *SMACK*

"Shut up and cum, bitch."

"OH FUCK NATSU, I'M CUMMING!" Minerva's body melted into a violent orgasm.

Just as she finished, everybody suddenly appeared around them. Minerva didn't even notice at first, but when she did she turned red as a beet, mortified.

"How the fuck did you all get in here?" She almost screamed.

Mira replied with her standard calm demeanor. "It wasn't that hard… We just had Brandish shrink us down to a small enough size to slip under the door… And then grow us after you were far enough into it."

Minerva glared at the silver-haired mage. "I'm going to kill you…"

"Your secret had to come out sometime," Erza said. "And this makes it easier on you… no more trying to hide sex."

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you!" The raven-haired mage fled from the room.

The rest of them stared after her.

"She'll come around…" Erza said.

"In the meantime, let's move this party somewhere with a little more space," Mavis cooed, fondling the dragon slayer's enormous cock.

 **~A few hours later~**

"Oh fuck Natsu, I'm cumming again!" Levy moaned, her love juices spilling out on the dragon slayer's erect penis and the bed.

"I'm coming too." He grunted, pumping the bluenette full of his seed, which was now starting to drip from her pussy with her love juices.

Just then Minerva came back in. Without a word to the other mages, she got on her hands and knees in front of Natsu and wiggled her ass expectantly.

"I guess that means she's over it," Yukino whispered to Lucy, who nodded her agreement. The two celestial spirit mages were locked in an embrace, having just cum on each other's pussies from mutual grinding.

*SMACK* "Oh fuck yes Natsu!"

*SMACK* "Oh fuck yes!

*SMACK* "Beg for my dick

And the night wore on…

 **~The next day, in a Magnolia shop~**

"Hey Brandish," Brandish looked up startled.

"Dimaria!" The sexy mage wasn't sure whether to be happy or afraid to see her acquaintance. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to check up on you… haven't heard much out of you since you joined Fairy Tail."

Brandish blushed. "You know me, Dimaria. I prefer to keep to myself."

"I know… But I admit, for you to be so taken with a man that you'd join a guild with him… that surprised me."

Brandish shrugged. "It was a game. And I lost," she shrugged. "But honestly, I really love it there."

"At Fairy Tail or in Natsu's bed?" The other mage asked.

Brandish blushed deeply. "Both," she said, and muttered almost incoherently, "but especially in Natsu's bed."

Dimaria laughed. "Well, it's decided then. I'll test this dragon slayer of yours. If he's worthy of me, I'll become one of his mates."

Brandish felt fear for Natsu well up inside her. "Couldn't you find someone else?" she asked.

"What's wrong, Brandish? Isn't there room for one more in that mansion of his? Or is it that you don't think he's worthy of me?"

Brandish stammered, "neither, Dimaria… It's just… I don't want him to get hurt…" she admitted, slumping to the floor and placing her head on her knees.

"Sorry, but he's gotta' be tested if he's going to be worthy of my body," Dimaria said.

"Just… don't kill him," muttered Brandish as the other mage left.

She was really worried for Natsu. The only other mage Dimaria had found worthy in the past was Zeref, and he wasn't interested in that kind of relationship. Typically, if Dimaria decided to test a potential partner, she would kill him if he didn't meet her requirements.

She had to figure out a way to save Natsu-sama.

 **~At the guild~**

"Natsu Dragneel!" A tall, short-haired, blonde girl in a knee-length black skirt and a black, bra-style type came into the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Natsu looked up from his table, as did many other mages. There were gasps from the few who recognized the powerful mage.

Dimaria came to a stop in front of his table. "I challenge you to a duel," she said, addressing the dragon slayer.

"Umm… Sure, why not?" The dragon slayer said. "But we can't do it in here… I know a perfect spot in the forest."

Dimaria hadn't expected the dragon slayer to accept so quickly. Perhaps it was just that he was brainless, but maybe he was a little more powerful than she thought.

"Alright, the forest it is then." She said. "Lead the way."

"Natsu," Wendy whispered. "She can freeze time… you can't win.."

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Natsu grinned. "To the forest, Happy! You know the spot."

Once Happy had deposited him in the forest, Natsu said, "Alright, now get back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aye Sir!" Happy said.

"Happy, you'll have to act as the referee. Tell us when to start."

"Alright," Happy raised his hand. "Duel, commence!"

 **~At the guild~**

Brandish came running in to the guild.

"Where's Natsu?" She cried, panting for breath.

"Brandish! You shouldn't be running like this! You're pregnant."

"But Natsu's in danger," Brandish sank to a chair. "There's a powerful mage who decided she's going to do battle with him… If he loses, she'll kill him!"

The other girls turned to her in shock. "You mean Dimaria," Wendy asked, her face blanched.

"That was the ripple in time I just felt!" Ultear exclaimed, getting up quickly.

Brandish saw her reaction. "I'm too late…" she groaned.

"No… if we hurry, we might still make it in time!" Erza exclaimed. "You stay here Brandish.. you've already done too much!"

"I can't stay here!" She said, but realized quickly that she couldn't run any further either.

Kyouka got up and approached her, then picked her up like a sack and threw her over her shoulder. "I'll carry you. Let's go."

"Master Natsu is this way!" she told the rest of the girls. "I can sense his magic."

It didn't take too long for the girls to reach the dragon slayer's favorite fighting spot in the woods. And when they got there all of them skidded to a stop, looking at the scene before them in shock.

Dimaria was butt-naked, fawning on a grinning Natsu, who seemed to be unharmed. Brandish's jaw hit the ground especially hard.

"What the fuck happened?" She almost yelled.

"Well…" Dimaria began…

 **~A few minutes earlier~**

"Commence!"

Immediately Natsu went into Fire Dragon King Mode. The heat was so intense that it immediately incinerated every tree that remained within a hundred yards.

Dimaria froze time, planning to play with the dragon slayer a little as she always did with her victims. But as she approached, the intense heat burned her eyes. Her clothes melted off her body. The closer she got, the more intense the heat was.

"Fuck, I can't get close to him…" She pulled out her sword and tried a vicious attack right at his heart, but even at her fastest speed the metal was melting as she reached him, and the attack did little more than graze his hard, dragon-scaled body. The heat was so intense she was sure she would be burned up in another second.

"Impressive…" She said as she dove backward, her blade half melted in her hand. "A man with this much magic power is indeed worthy of me. If I fought any further, I could be the one who dies. And he's already prepared my body for the mating ritual…"

She allowed time to unfreeze, throwing up her hands in surrender. "I concede the fight," she announced."

"So I have declared Natsu Dragneel to be worthy of possessing my body, and that brings us to the present time." She said.

The girls just gaped. Brandish gaped at Dimaria and Natsu, impressed at the dragon slayer's power. Wendy remembered the time she and Chelia had, even with Ultear's help. The other girls were gaping both at the battle's outcome and the naked Dimaria clinging to his neck.

"Thank the gods," Erza and Kagura both muttered under their breath.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised," Brandish muttered to herself. "He is the one that took out Jacob with one punch."

"I think it's time we returned home now." Erza said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

"Oy," Natsu said to Dimaria as the group started heading back. "Aren't you going to walk?"

"I don't think so," the sexy mage gave him a devilish smirk. "You're more than strong enough to carry me all the way."

"Even if I do this?" Natsu squeezed one of her ample boobs.

"Especially if you do that," Dimaria replied.

"Great," Natsu sighed, carrying the powerful mage bridal style as they trudged off through the forest.

When they arrived at the mansion, most of the girls went to the kitchen to prepare a meal. Brandish, Erza, Kagura, Mira, Lucy, and Layla all went to the living room area to rest. And Natsu carried Dimaria to the bedroom, where he quickly discarded his clothes.

The beautiful blonde mage straddled him on the bed, positioning her pussy over his massive erection.

"Nnnn" she grunted in pain as she impaled herself on his penis, breaking through her virginity. "You're big..."

She started moving her hips, grinding her pussy on his pelvis. "Mmmm... That feels good."

Natsu let her ride his penis, reaching up and grabbing her large breasts as they bounced above him.

"Oh yes Natsu," she moaned, grinding her pussy against him. "Fuck me..."

Natsu took her nipples between his fingers, squeezing and rubbing them. The sexy mage moaned again, her tits bouncing in his hands as she rode him.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned, her clit rubbing against his pelvis. "Fuck yes! Don't stop..."

Natsu kneaded her soft, springy breasts in his hands, paying special attention to the sensitive nipples and areolae. The mage moaned, grinding faster above him. "Oh fuck me!" she moaned loudly.

Natsu could tell she was starting to get close, so he reached his fingers down with one hand and began massaging her clit. It was a little bit of an awkward angle, but the effect was immediate.

"Oh fuck Natsu!" she started grinding her hips furiously. "Oh fuck yes!"

He continued the motion as her breathing increased to a rapid rate, her large boobs bouncing freely. "Oh fuck Natsu!" she moaned.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" She moaned loudly, her hands resting on his chest as her body convulsed into an orgasm. Natsu waited till the blonde mage was done before flipping her on her back, taking the top.

"mmm..." Dimaria moaned as he thrust into her. Natsu quickly settled into a quick, pleasurable pace, driving his dick hard into her pussy. She started grinding her hips against him.

"Oh yes Natsu," she moaned, her boobs bouncing with every thrust. "Fuck me..."

Natsu continued at the same pace, knowing he could keep it for some time. His balls slapped against her inner thighs, as his dick slipped in and out of her slippery vagina.

"Oh fuck Natsu..." she moaned as she rocked against him. "Fuck me..."

Natsu leaned down to kiss her nipples briefly as he continue the pace. The blonde mage was really starting to get into it again. "Fuck me Natsu," she moaned loudly, grinding against him harder.

Natsu increased his pace a little bit, pushing himself closer to release. Dimaria started moving her hips faster to match his, her boobs bouncing furiously as he pounded her pussy.

"Oh fuck me Natsu," she moaned again, her breathing becoming more rapid. Natsu increased his pace further, till he started breathing harder himself. "Oh fuck!" Moaned Dimaria loudly.

Natsu was at his most intense speed now, and moments later he felt the mage's pussy clench around him.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" she screamed, and Natsu released his load at that instant, streams of hot semen shooting deep into her belly.

After her orgasms subsided, Natsu pulled out of Dimaria, who immediately noticed his dick was still rock hard.

"One more time before dinner?" She said.

She didn't have to ask twice.


	18. The Lonely Kitty

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. You know. All that good stuff...

So, this chapter kind of completes the harem. Not planning on writing any new girls in. There will be more lemons, though, featuring one or more of the current harem members. Probably only a few chapters left.

This chapter introduces Millianna, Anna, and Meredy. As I said, these three will complete the harem as far as I'm concerned.

*LEMONS AHEAD*

* * *

"Ugh!" Natsu grunted, opening his eyes as sunlight suddenly poured into the room.

Around him on the bed, various women responded in similar manner. "What's the big idea?" Ur groaned. She and Layla had been busy with Natsu till only about 4 hours earlier.

"I'm cleaning this room today!" Erza declared, standing by the open curtains in her maid outfit. "So all of you need to get out of bed and out."

There was a lot of grumbling as people began leaving the bed. Fortunately, Natsu had used some of the money he'd gotten from the king to install 10 showers near the bathrooms. With some of the showers double-packed, and the shower that Natsu was using triple packed, they all were clean in short order and headed off to the guild. All except Wendy, who stayed to help Erza clean.

The guild was unusually quiet that day. Gray and Juvia were off on a request. Laxus was still sleeping, and Jet and Droy were out training, determined to reform team shadow gear. Gajeel was sleeping at one of the tables, as usual. Makarov and Gildarts were holding a quiet conversation near the bar.

Dimaria approached the guild master. "I would like to join Fairy Tail," she announced.

This surprised everybody. "Are you sure?" The guild master said in surprise. "Just two years ago you refused our invitation to join…"

"That was before Natsu held my allegiance," the powerful mage replied with a smile. "His guild is my guild."

"Ok, by me" the guild master swept her scantily clad body with his eyes. "We could always use another s… class mage in the guild."

While Dimaria was receiving her guild stamp, Makarov turned to Natsu.

"I almost forgot," he said. "This arrived for you last night." He handed the dragon slayer a plain white envelope with "Natsu" printed in large letters on the outside.

"What is it?" the dragon slayer asked.

"How should I know?" replied Makarov. "Open it and find out."

As Natsu opened the envelope, with the girls all crowding to try and see over his shoulder, Makarov resumed his whispered conversation with Gildarts.

"Huh." Natsu said. There was only one thing. An address in Magnolia, and the words "come alone."

"I don't like it," Erza said frowning. "I think a few of us should go check it out."

"That won't be necessary." Natsu said with a smile. "It's from Millianna."

"How can you possibly know that?" Dimaria asked.

"Natsu has a rather incredible sense of smell." Mira told her.

"I suppose it can't hurt to go," Natsu said.

"You're going to go not knowing what it's about?" said Erza.

"Well, I think that's obvious…" Natsu grinned. "The kitty lover is looking for a mate."

The girls' jaws hit the floor as one. They'd all thought it was obvious, but they'd never expect Natsu to figure it out.

"Maybe I'm smarter than you think," Natsu laughed as he headed out of the guild. _Or maybe you just remember her moaning your name outside Kagura's door in Mermaid Heel,_ his mind said.

"You shut up," he told it.

 **~In another part of Fiore~**

"We're attacking Fairy Tail?!" Gerard, the guild leader of Arcanum Atrum paled.

"Aren't they the guild that took out Tartaros?" one of the high ranking members asked.

"Forget about Tartaros, I heard they took on the Alvarez Empire and won!"

The guild leader scowled, having regained his composure. "Our orders are absolute." He said. "For years our masters have been working from the darkness, and they will be personally accompanying us on this invasion. Those who are weak of heart can leave… in a coffin."

The messenger, having served its purpose, evaporated, leaving a small piece of paper in its place.

 **~A rental house in Magnolia~**

"Meow, you came!" Millianna jumped on the dragon slayer as he came in, nearly knocking him over.

Natsu laughed, "You didn't expect me to?"

"Not really," the cat-girl said. "But I'm glad you did."

"Me too," Natsu grinned as he picked the cat girl up in both arms. "You know, you didn't have to be so indirect, Millianna."

"I guess I got intimidated by all those powerful girls around you," the cat girl said.

"Oh, they can be scary when they're angry, but they're all nice, really." Natsu grinned, unclasping the cat girl's skimpy top.

"Meow," Millianna said as he grasped her large, firm breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. Her cloak was hanging on a rack near the door. She allowed the dragon slayer to slip her tiny shorts off – tail and all – and her underwear with them.

"You know this doesn't work unless both of us are naked," she said, pulling off the dragon slayer's vest. She quickly yanked his pants off too, revealing his massive erection.

Natsu kissed her, massaging her firm breasts with both hands. Then he broke the kiss slipping down to pinch her nipple between his lips.

"Meow!" Millianna moaned. She dug her long nails into his arms.

Natsu slipped down to taste her womanhood, slipping his tongue into her vagina. "Meow," she moaned again, grabbing the back of his head. Her fingernail's scratched the back of his neck.

"Mm…" Natsu slipped back up, pressing his manhood against her virginity.

"Meow!" Millianna cried out as he penetrated her, her body shuddering in pain. She clutched the dragon slayer tightly until the pain subsided.

As her body relaxed again, Natsu began to thrust in and out of the cat girl slowly. "Meow…" she moaned, beginning to rock her hips against him.

"Meow," moaned Millianna again. "Fuck me Natsu, meow."

Natsu was thrusting harder. "Meow! Fuck Natsu! Meow!" Her boobs bounced as her body moved against him. "Oh fuck me! Meow!"

Natsu continued to thrust harder, and faster, till he reached a comfortable pace. The cat girl moaned again.

"Meow… fuck me Natsu!" She moaned, grinding her pussy against him. "Fuck me… meow!"

Natsu continued to thrust in and out of her pussy, feeling her walls get more slippery around him. "Mm… You're such a good fuck."

"Meow," moaned the cat girl. "Fuck me harder, Natsu! Meow!""

Natsu continued his thrusting, picking up his pace a little.

"Meow! Fuck! Meow!" She moaned, grinding her pussy furiously against his pelvis. "Fuck me Natsu! Meow!"

Natsu kept the pace, working toward his own release. "Oh yes, your pussy's so tight." He grunted.

"Meow! Fuck!" Millianna moaned. "Fuck me Natsu! Fuck me!" Her boobs bounced wildly as she continued to grind hard against him.

Natsu continued to pound her pussy, his breathing getting faster.

"Fuck me Natsu! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW.. NATSU!" She moaned loudly as her pussy clenched around him.

"Oh fuck," he grunted as his load shot out into her, filling her pussy with hot semen.

His dick was hard even as he pulled out of her. Millianna looked at it in surprise, but recovered quickly.

"Meow!" she jumped on him, impaling herself on his massive dick.

 **~A few hours later~**

None of the girls were surprised when Natsu showed up at the guild with Millianna, who wasted no time removing her Mermaid Heel mark and getting a Fairy Tail mark where her old mark had been.

Gajeel woke up shortly after the cat girl got her mark. "Hey Millianna. Joining Fairy Tail?"

"Meow," she replied with a grin.

"Great," Gajeel said. "Wanna fuck?"

He got back up a couple moments later, rubbing a fresh set of stinging scratch marks on his face. "I'll take that as a maybe…"

 **~Later that evening~**

"We hit the jackpot!" Gildarts exclaimed, running up to the hill where Makarov was set up.

Makarov jumped up excitedly. "That good?"

Gildarts pulled out the equipment he'd brought with him. "I spent all my savings on this stuff…" he said. First he pulled out a telescopic camera, along with a magic directional microphone.

"You were about to tell me about the jackpot…" Makarov said.

"Yeah – the curtains are open, and Natsu just came in with Mira _and_ Jenny."

Makarov got a nosebleed as Gildarts looked through the camera, getting the lens into focus. "Ooh – they're all naked now."

He took out the directional microphone as Makarov took a turn looking through the telescope camera. Natsu was just starting to fuck Jenny, who was digging her fingernails into his arms. His nosebleed was bleeding harder.

"Oh fuck me Natsu!" The sound startled him, and he fell back from the camera. Before he could get back, Gildarts was looking again. "We've got sound." The powerful mage said.

"Fuck yes Natsu! Fuck me!" Gildarts blood flowed freely from his nose.

Suddenly they heard a new voice. "It's coming from this direction…"

 **~Inside the mansion~**

Kyouka came into the bedroom, followed by Erza ,Kagura, and Mavis. The trio on the bed ignored them.

"It's coming from this direction," Kyouka said. Then she looked at the open curtains.

"So we've got spy magic coming from the direction of open curtains," Mavis took over. "I think we've got peepers."

"Erza-chan, you forgot to close the curtains." Kyouka said, making sure they were closed immediately. "I'll have to have master Natsu punish you later."

Erza sweat-dropped as Natsu continued to fuck the two mages on the bed.

 **~Outside~**

Gildarts wept as they reviewed the footage. "10 million Jewel for this equipment, and we get 10 seconds of action…"

"I'm sure we'll get another chance." Makarov said. "If we move back further, Kyouka would have a harder time pinpointing the direction of the magic.

"But they'll be on the lookout now."

"They'll eventually let their guard slip," said the pervy guild master. "And when they do, we'll be ready again."

 **~Much later that night~**

"So what kind of punishment did you have in mind, Master Natsu?"

"The most fun kind…" Natsu grinned. "I'm gonna' fuck her senseless."

"Good luck with that," Erza chuckled. "You've already been at it for over six hours. Even with your killer stamina, you won't be able to last more than a couple more…"

Natsu grinned. "That's all I need," he said.

"Kyouka, I grant you permission to use your magic on Erza, to increase her pleasure sensitivity 4 times…"

"Gladly, master Natsu," the demoness grinned wickedly.

"Oh fuck…" Erza said. When she had her first orgasm while the dragon slayer was still nibbling on her nipples, she knew he could make good on his word.

2 hours later the dragon slayer collapsed next to the naked requip mage. She had indeed been fucked senseless, in every possible meaning of the word. Her eyes lolled back in her head, and pussy juices mixed with semen dripped from her abused pussy. "Return her senses to normal," Natsu ordered Kyouka before he passed out.

 **~The next day~**

Every head in the guild turned as the doors opened again. Two women came in. One, with flowing pink hair, was easily recognizable as Meredy. The other bore a resemblance to Lucy, though she was obviously a little older and quite a bit more powerful.

"More girls!" Gajeel and Laxus exclaimed simultaneously.

Both mages ignored them, other than a quick smile directed at Natsu's table. They came straight to Makarov.

"We would like to join the guild," they said.

After they got their guild mark, the two went to join the group gathered around Natsu. The questions were directed at Meredy.

"Why are you joining Fairy Tail? Where's Jellal? Who's your companion?"

"Crime Sorciere is no more," she replied. "Jellal disbanded the guild, so I thought I would like to be with my adopted mother, now that I know she's alive again. As far as my traveling companion, this is…"

"Anna Heartfilia," Lucy chimed in. All eyes turned to her.

"I saw her once in a spirit vision," she explained, blushing slightly.

"But if that's Anna Heartfilia," Dimaria said, "she shouldn't be alive. She lived hundreds of years ago. How is it possible that you're here?"

Anna smiled at them. "Natsu, Lucy, do you remember the time that you spent in the Celestial Spirit world?"

"Of course," Natsu said. "How could I forget? We lost three months of training in a single day."

Anna smiled. "I spent some years there. After the Eclipse Gate was activated, it was foreseen that it might be misused in the future. I was supposed to come back to Earthland following the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, but with the damage that was done I decided to stay and help repair it… So I was there for a little longer, and now here I am."

"Wow," Natsu said. "But what made you join Fairy Tail?"

"The celestial spirit world is a great place for observing Earthland," she replied with a smile. "The Fairy Tail mages were among the strongest in the continent, and more than anything they shared a strong bond as comrades."

"But there was another reason I came to this guild," the mage added, looking straight at Natsu and running her fingers down his muscular chest, to the chagrin of Mavis, who was sitting on his lap. "The boy that I sent through the gate 700 years ago has become a very fine man…"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Not just my mom, but my ancestor too?"

Meredy added, "I would also like to be with Natsu-san…" A faint blush appeared on her face.

Ultear giggled. "I bet you do," she said.

Meredy blushed deeply. "Ultear-san…"

Ultear grinned. "What? Did you think I wouldn't notice the sensory link on my wrist every night? I don't know what night it started, but it was definitely there for a lot of great sex…"

Everyone looked at the pink-haired mage, who just blushed furiously.

She was saved from further discussion of this point by Gajeel.

"What the fuck?" He yelled from his table. "This just isn't fair."

Everyone ignored him, as usual.

 **~A few hours later, in Magnolia town~**

"Are you sure there's not something we could secretly place in the guild hall to record the members when we're not around?" Makarov asked the shop owner.

The man shook his head. "There are no magic devices like that…" he said. "Even if there were, just imagine how they would be misused…"

Makarov was imagining all kinds of ways they could be misused. "But… Can't you make something like that custom?"

"Nope, sorry. You'll just have to have a little more faith in those brats of yours."

"I guess so," the guild master rubbed his head with a sheepish grin.

"No luck?" Gildarts said as Makarov came out of the store.

"Nope," Makarov sighed. "He said they can't do it either."

And so the search continued.

 **~Evening time, back at Natsu's mansion~**

"Mmm…" Anna moaned as the dragon slayer nibbled on her enormous boobs.

Natsu reached down and felt her pussy. It was definitely ready for him. "Here I go," he pushed his enormous dick into the celestial spirit mage.

"Oh yes Natsu!" she moaned, wrapping her long legs around him. "Fuck my pussy."

Natsu pounded her dripping vagina, watching her huge boobs bounce and jiggle. "Fuck yes," he grunted.

The mage moved her hips in sync with his, grinding her clit against him for maximum pleasure. "Oh yes, fuck me Natsu," she moaned, tracing her fingers along his chest muscles.

The dragon slayer continued to fuck her harder, his hips slamming against her inner thighs and his balls slapping against her. Her boobs bounced wildly beneath him.

"Oh fuck Natsu, fuck me hard!" Moaned the celestial spirit mage, grinding feverishly to keep up the pace. "Fuck me hard!"

Natsu continued his fast pace, driving his dick in and out of her pussy. He could feel beads of sweat forming.

"Oh yes Natsu! Fuck me Natsu!" Moaned the blonde mage, her hips working furiously to keep pace with him. "Fuck my pussy!"

Natsu thrust in and out furiously, groping Anna's firm, round ass. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his breath becoming more ragged.

"Oh fuck yes Natsu!" The mage continued to keep pace with him. "Fuck my pussy! Cum in my pussy Natsu! Fill me with your seed!"

Natsu groaned as he released. As the first spurt of hot semen shot up into her womb, Anna moaned loudly! "Oh fuck Natsu! I'm cumming!" Her pussy clenched around his pulsing member, sucking stream after stream of hot semen into her waiting vagina.

Pulling his hard dick out of Anna, the dragon slayer instantly turned his attention to Meredy. The pink haired mage was naked on the bed, her face a little flushed from the erotic display she'd been watching. He dipped his fingers in her pussy.

"Mm… you're already dripping wet," he said, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "And you taste so good too…"

Breaking the kiss, he massaged her ample breasts with his hands, nibbling gently on her nipples in turn.

"This is so much better than sense link.." she moaned, arching into his touch. He pressed his manhood up against her.

"This is going to hurt a bit," he said, and then quickly thrust through her virginity. She cried out in pain as her hymen broke, blood trickling out onto the sheets. He remained still in her, allowing her to adjust to his manhood. Then, after a few moments, he began to move his hips slowly against her.

Meredy sighed as the pain slowly gave way to pleasure. There was no way that a sensory link could compare to the real experience. His large manhood was hot against her slippery walls, and it felt so good sliding in and out. She moaned again, her hands moving up to clutch his shoulders.

Natsu began thrusting a little faster, and the pink haired mage began to slowly grind her pussy against him.

"Oh yes, Natsu…" she moaned. "Fuck me harder…"

The dragon slayer increased his pace, his dick ramming in and out of her tight pussy. Her hips began to buck against him as he increased the pace more. She moaned softly again.

"Oh yes Natsu! Fuck me…" she moaned, her boobs bouncing with each thrust. "Fuck me Natsu!"

Natsu continued pounding her pussy, feeling her slippery walls. She wasn't as experienced as the celestial mage he'd just fucked, but she was tighter and younger.

"Fuck Natsu…" she moaned, grinding her hips against him. "Fuck me…"

He leaned down to kiss her bouncing boobs, feeling the perfect skin on his lips. Her pussy walls were getting more slippery, and he could hear her heart rate increasing as he picked up the pace a little more.

"Oh fuck yes Natsu!" she began grinding furiously against him. "Fuck my pussy!"

Her boobs bounced wildly underneath him, her body moving in sync to his fast thrusts. "Oh fuck me Natsu!" she moaned urgently. "Fuck me!"

A moment later she moaned loudly, her body convulsing into an orgasm. "Oh fuck Natsu!" she moaned, her pussy walls clenching around his dick. "Fuck!"

Once the orgasm subsided, Natsu resumed his quick, rhythmic thrusting. It took a few minutes for her to get back into it, but soon her hips were rocking against him again. He grunted, increasing the pace a little more.

"Oh fuck Natsu!" she moaned, her boobs jiggling and bouncing as he pounded her pussy. "Fuck me hard!"

Natsu kept the rapid pace for several more minutes, till her breathing began to quicken again. Finally she let out a loud, urgent moan. "Fuck me harder Natsu! Fuck me hard!"

He reached a feverish pace, and then felt her pussy clench around him as she screamed loudly. She was well into her orgasm before his release came, pumping streams of hot semen into her womb. "OH FUCK ME NATSU!" she moaned in ecstasy, her body writhing on the bed beneath him.

Then she was finished, and Anna pulled the dragon slayer to her, positioning his cock against her waiting pussy.


	19. The First Wave

I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't own the characters.

Alright, this is a slightly shorter chapter, but it basically launches into the preliminary rounds of the final battle. Not too many chapters left.

There is a lemon in this chapter, involving Natsu, Mavis, and Anna.

Just to remind myself, the harem currently consists of:

Kagura, Erza, Wendy, Mira, Yukino, Minerva, Mavis, Levy, Lucy, Layla, Ur, Seilah, Kyouka, Brandish, Dimaria, Millianna, Jenny, Hisui, Anna, Chelia, Meredy, Ultear, Lisanna, Cana

Of these, the following are pregnant: Kagura, Erza, Lucy, Layla, Brandish, Mira

Alright... back to the story.

* * *

The next day seemed like just another normal day at the guild. Well – the new normal, anyway.

Natsu was at his table, surrounded by his harem. Chelia had taken her new position behind the bar. Gajeel and Laxus were bemoaning the fact that none of the girls in Fairy Tail would sleep with them. And Gildarts and Makarov were secretly hoping some great sex would break out right there in the guild.

Just then, the doors open, and a battered Jet came running in.

"Jet! What happened?"

The fast mage sat down at the bar, out of breath. "Invaders…" he managed, trying to catch his breath. "Barely escaped…."

Everyone gathered around, and when his breathing was a little more normalized the mage explained. "Droy and I were training, as usual, when suddenly a group of 30 or so hooded mages came out of nowhere and attacked us. They said they were here to bring down Fairy Tail. We tried to fight, and managed to take out a couple of them, but there were way too many for us alone. Droy was defeated, and I barely managed to escape to warn the guild."

"What do you think, first master?" Makarov asked the small mage.

Mavis, who had never left her place on Natsu's lap, was thinking. "The mages weren't very powerful," she said. "Which means that if they're serious about taking down Fairy Tail, they can't be the main force. The only reason the enemy would send in a weak advance force is data and analysis."

"Huh?" Natsu said, confused.

"They want to discover what kind of mages we have here and what our strength is." Mavis clarified to the dragon slayer."

Then she addressed the guild already. "Alright. This first wave shouldn't be met by our most powerful mages. We should give them a show of strength, but reserve the strongest for the main force that follows. For that purpose…"

"Gray, Juvia, Gajeel. You three will meet the advanced forces. You should possess sufficient strength to deal with them."

"The rest of us will remain in the guild and wait for the second wave. Kyouka is exceptionally good at judging magic power, so she'll tell us if we need to send support for Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia. We'll send out sufficient power to meet their power, but we'll keep our most powerful mages in reserve."

"That means," she added, "that Dimaria, Brandish, Seilah, Anna, myself, and Natsu will need a private room where we can prepare for the battle. Laxus and Gildarts can go to a separate room if they want. Of course Kyouka will come to tell us if we're needed on the battlefield."

"Is that really necessary?!" Gajeel and Gray raged.

"How fast can you set up video equipment in a room?" Makarov whispered to Gildarts.

"Why do we need two rooms?" Laxus asked.

"Because only six people can comfortably fit in one of the private rooms." Mavis smiled sweetly. "They weren't made to accommodate large groups… just small planning sessions."

"Ok… then why take Seilah over Erza, Kagura, and Mirajane?"

"Because they're pregnant. I don't want them to over-exert themselves."

"You really thought this out, huh?" Laxus sighed.

"But what about Kyouka?" Makarov asked, getting a signal from Gildarts to stall the first master. "Why isn't she among the strongest?"

"She's going to have to be out here to tell people who will be needed to counter the enemy forces, of course." Mavis said.

"How do we know you'll be ready when it's time to fight?" The current master asked, desperately trying to figure out a way to stall the small mage faster.

"Oh, we'll be ready." She smirked.

"What about me?" Makarov said. "I'm certainly one of the most powerful mages in this guild."

"As guild master, it's your duty to direct things in the guild hall." Mavis said. "Or have you forgotten."

Makarov saw Gildarts slip out of a room, giving a thumbs-up signal.

"Oh, right." He said. "Ok then."

Mavis stared at the guild master, her face wearing a slightly puzzled look. Then Gildarts said. "Alright, Laxus and I will take this room. Why don't the rest of you come to this room over here?" He started toward one of the two team meeting rooms.

"Wait," Dimaria said icily, and Gildarts froze. "I think we'll take that room. You guys can take the room you were messing around in while Makarov was stalling for you."

Gildarts sweat-dropped. Mavis grinned at the blonde mage. "You don't miss much, do you?"

Dimaria smiled back. "You don't get to be renowned in battle by missing a lot." Then her eyes turned to Natsu, devouring the dragon slayer's finely toned body. "Well, not usually, anyway…"

Several of the girls laughed. The dragon slayer looked around, wondering what he'd missed. "What's so funny?"

Everyone laughed harder.

"The battle is starting," Kyouka's announcement brought the levity to a halt. Everyone watched the approaching forces on the radar.

"He wasn't kidding," Makarov said, staring at the screen. "There's at least 40 or 50 of them."

"But none of them have strong magic power," Kyouka said, scanning them. "These are clearly foot soldiers, meant to wear us down before the true attack."

 **~A little ways outside the guild~**

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray shot an enormous lance into the midst of the approaching mages.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia cried, her water ripping through several of the group.

"Roar of the iron dragon!" Gajeel's breath attack took out several more.

"This is too easy. Ice make: Ice Geyser!" Several more opponents fell.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!"

"Water Slicer!"

"Ice Make: Hammer!"""

The three mages were barely breathing hard, and the invasion force was already wiped out.

"There's another force approaching, with fewer numbers but greater magic power," Kyouka announced. "Sure enough, their blips appeared on the radar screen. There were about 10 of them. "They should reach our position in roughly 5 minutes."

 **~Inside the preparation room~**

"Oh, so this is what you meant by prepare," Natsu said, pushing his erection into the naked first master.

"What else?" Mavis moaned as his manhood entered her. "You should always have sex one last time before going to battle."

Natsu began thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. "You're so tight Mavis," he grunted.

"Oh yes, Natsu, fuck me… mmph!" The first master grunted in surprise as Anna lowered herself onto her face.

Mavis began licking the celestial spirit mage's pussy, massaging her cunt with two fingers. "Oh fuck…." Moaned Anna, beginning to grind on the first master's face.

Natsu increased his pace, aroused by watching Anna's curvy ass grind. Mavis moaned into Anna's pussy as she continued eating her out.

Anna's body rocked, her enormous boobs beginning to bounce and sway as she continued grinding her pussy on Mavis's face. "Oh fuck," she moaned as the small mage slipped 3 fingers into her pussy, massaging her clit with her tongue now.

Natsu reached down and started massaging the first master's small clit with his fingers. She moaned again into Anna's pussy. Natsu grunted. "Oh yeah, you're such a good fuck…"

Mavis nibbled on Anna's cunt, causing the celestial spirit mage to moan again in pleasure. Her enormous boobs bounced as her hips rocked against the small mage.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" moaned Anna, her body wracked in the throes of an orgasm. "Oh fuck yes!" Her love juices dripped out onto Mavis's face, the first master doing her best to lick as much as she could up.

As Anna moved off the first master, Natsu increased his pace. Her tight walls were gripping his dick with each thrust. "Oh fuck yes, Mavis!" he grunted. "You're so tight."

"Fuck me Natsu!" moaned Mavis loudly, grinding her hips against the dragon slayer. "Fuck me hard!"

Natsu continued to fuck the small mage, massaging her clit with one hand.

"Fuck Natsu! OH FUCK YES! I'M CUMMING!" The first master's pussy clenched tightly around him, and he reached his release, shooting his hot semen deep in her womb. "OH FUCK NATSU!" she screamed again.

 **~Back in the guild hall, a few minutes later~**

"This group is stronger than the last yet again," Kyouka said. "Wendy and Levy should lend their support magic to the group."

"Go," said the guild master, and the bluenettes instantly headed out. Soon the next group emerged, 5 mages whose magic presence could be felt as a tangible force.

"Finally, some worthy opponents," Gajeel smirked. Gray stripped. Juvia stared at Gray, her heart pounding.

Wendy instantly increased Gajeel's defensive power and speed using her support magic. She did the same for Gray and Juvia.

Then the battle began. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel charged in, exchanging blows with the first mage, who was a sword wielder.

Ice Make Ice Cannon!" Gray shot a huge ice ball at another nearby mage, who leapt quickly out of the way. "Flame Whip!" he shouted, and a huge whip made of flames appeared in his hand.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia attacked a third mage, who also dodged the attack and launched several kunai at the bluenette. The knives passed through her body without damaging her.

Gray leapt out of the way as the flame whip came crashing down. "Ice Make Geyser!" A huge geyser of ice shot up below the other mage, who quickly jumped back to avoid most of the damage.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel's opponent dived to the right, avoiding most of the damage from the breath attack.

"Tornado!" Gajeel leapt aside at the last minute, taking minimal damage from the attack as the fourth mage entered the fray.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia's attack hit her opponent, causing significant damage. The bluenette pressed her advantage. "Water slicer!"

"Lightning Arrow!" An arrow of lightning flew in at the bluenette, who dived out of the path a little to slow. Pain shot through her as the powerful lightning attack impacted her leg.

"Fire Typhoon!" Gray jumped to the side, narrowly escaping the mass of flames that enveloped the area he'd just been standing in.

"Ice make, sword!" He charged in. Fire mages often weren't any good in close combat.

To his surprise, the fire mage took the whip in both hands, using it to block the sword. The mage wrapped the whip around the ice sword, then twisted his arm hard, sending a surprised Gray spinning to the ground.

Before Gray could react, the whip smacked him hard across the chest, sending bolts of searing pain through him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out. But the distraction cost her. Another lightning arrow hit her in the midsection, sending her to the ground.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy's attack caught the advancing lightning mage head on, hurling him back several yards into a tree. Juvia regained her footing, her eyes fierce with anger.

"Water Nebula!" This time her attack scored a direct hit, sending her other opponent to the ground.

"Wind Slasher!" Several sharp, powerful windbursts targeted Gajeel, who blocked them with his iron arms, taking some damage. "Iron Dragon's Lance!" he targeted the charging swordsman, ignoring the elusive wind mage for a minute. The attacker hit the ground hard.

"Water slicer!" Juvia's attack forced the fire mage attacking Gray to jump back, giving the beleaguered ice mage enough time to regain his feet. "Ice Make Gungnir!" A massive ice lance sprung from below the fire mage, encasing him in ice.

The other mages were back in the fight, but now it was three invaders against five defenders… The fight wore on for nearly an hour, but all five were defeated and captured.

 **~Inside the guild~**

No more blips were showing up on the screen. "Is that it?" Makarov asked.

Mavis emerged from her room, followed shortly by Natsu and the others.

"I believe their leaders require time to analyze the data they've collected," she said. "However, we don't know when and where their next attack will come. I think we should all remain in the guild till it's over."

Nobody was happy about that, but they weren't about to argue with the first master.

Just then the doors opened, and the exhausted team came back in. Gray and Juvia had taken the most damage, but Wendy had healed their physical injuries. They were still exhausted, though. Wendy and Levy came straight to Natsu, sitting on either side of him and resting their heads on his shoulders.

Jenny smiled. "Would this be a good time to announce that I'm pregnant?" she asked.

Heads all over the guild turned, glaring at the pink-haired dragon slayer who beamed with happiness.

 **~Not far away~**

"The Salamander didn't even reveal himself." The woman sounded displeased.

"It appears we underestimated them." The man said. "We're going to have to take Fairy Tail out ourselves, or we'll lose too many soldiers."

"That was just one squad," argued the other man. "We have 10 more."

"You never were a thinker Harad," the woman said. "They took a full squad out without even revealing their most powerful mages. Salamander didn't show himself, and the guild master also remained in the guild. According to our intelligence, there are at least 2 other mages in the guild of the same caliber as Salamander."

"She's right. We're going to have to take care of this ourselves."

"We attack 2 hours after midnight, when they're all asleep. If our intel is correct, our targets in order or priority are: Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Salamander, Titania, and Mirajane. We need to get these mages before they awaken, or the entire mission could fail."

 **~Back in the guild~**

"What do you mean we can only fuck once tonight?!"

The girls were all gathered around Natsu in the library, responding to the first master's instructions.

"Sex is great," Mavis said. "but we need to be ready for battle at any moment. Too much sex will wear your body out, and you won't be at your best for combat."

Dimaria agreed. "There is a time for pleasure and a time for war," the battle maiden said grimly. "And this is one war where we don't even know our enemies."

"Also," Mavis said, "Dimaria, Anna, Brandish, Natsu. I need to talk to you privately."

The five parted from the rest of the group and put some space between them. They conversed quietly for the next several minutes.

"Alright," Natsu said when they were finished. "Anyone who wants some before lights out, come and get it!"

"And since this is a public place," Mavis added, looking out at a currently empty table close enough to see into the library, "let's all keep our shirts on."

For the next 5 hours, Makarov and Gildarts sat as close as they could to the library, lewdly staring as the dragon slayer went through almost all the girls in his harem, and wondering disappointedly why none of them fully undressed.


	20. Infiltrate and Destroy

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. I just write about them.

Alright, this is kind of a short chapter and there are no lemons... I only plan on writing two more chapters for this story. One two wrap up the fight arc, and the final a sort of epilogue. There will be plenty of lemons in the next chapter though.

So anyway, on with the story.

* * *

It was a little after 2 and Dimaria had just started her shift. Natsu was sleeping on the outer edge of the library where he could be fairly easily found. Erza and Mira were sleeping nearby. Gildarts, and Laxus were all sleeping at tables in the guild hall. Makarov was asleep in his office, with the door open.

Dimaria sighed. Perhaps the young-looking first master calculated wrong, and ther would be no attack tonight. Everything was still, except for the loud snoring of Gajeel. It was a very dark night. No moonlight came in through the guild's windows, making it even darker in the guild. Dimaria could barely see the door.

 _Wait._ Dimaria suddenly realized the moon was almost full the night before. There had been no clouds in the sky that day, so moonlight should be streaming through the window. In fact, when she first woke up it had been.

 _When did it get so dark?_ Dimaria focused on the doors to the guild. Someone was coming in, and someone with an immense amount of magic power. The door opened just a fraction, she could barely even perceive it in the dark guild. She couldn't see the figure enter, but she could feel his presence.

 _Is he cloaked? Or is it just too dark to see him?"_ she wondered, her mind on high alert. Her hand went to the sword at her hip. _When should I strike?_

She couldn't strike too early and reveal herself. She didn't know what kind of magic this man used. Furthermore, she didn't know what kind of support he might have from outside the guild.

Something else bothered her. At first she couldn't figure out what it was, but then she realized it was the door. It stayed open too long for one person. That meant there were at least two assassins already in their midst, possibly three.

Suddenly she felt, rather than saw, a strong magic attack beginning near Natsu. Fearful of failing her duty to her new master and lover, the powerful mage instantly froze time and moved the dragon slayer out of the way. Just as she moved him far enough a jet black sword stabbed into where he'd just been, demolishing a portion of the floor that would have been the dragon slayer's torso, had he still been lying there.

 _Time should still be frozen_. Dimaria looked around. Nothing else was moving. Time remained in flux. Even the obnoxious snoring of Gajeel had stopped. But the cloaked figure was still moving, clearly gunning for Natsu. She swept him out of the way again, just in time to avoid a powerful attack.

"This troublesome." The mage said. "It seems our intelligence failed to account for some mages."

"And that will be your biggest mistake," the warrior mage said, her calm composure setting in. "You tried to take the life of my new master by stealth. Prepare to suffer the consequences. Take over: God Soul!"

"Dimaria Yesta, if I'm not mistaken," the man continued. "I see I must take this battle seriously."

Dimaria started with her strongest attack, intending to demolish the enemy with one blow. To her surprise, he stepped aside almost easily, slashing across her hip with his sword. The blow caused some damage, and she leapt back surprised.

"Are you losing your edge?" The man asked. "The legends I heard were of an invincible warrior. This is the magic of a fairy upstart."

Dimaria sneered, her sword at the ready. "I think you'll find my sword as skilled as ever." The man looked down and realized that the cloak that had wrapped him in invisibility was sliced to ribbons. He was instantly on guard again.

"So legends didn't exaggerate." He bowed to her. "I wish our meeting had been under different circumstances. Still, I'll give you one chance. Swear your allegiance to me and kill the dragon slayer, and I'll spare your life."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're a cocky bastard, aren't you. You'll find that I'm not so disloyal." She leapt forward, stabbing quickly at his chest.

The man blocked her blow. His speed and reflexes seemed to be increasing. "One thing I don't understand. Why would a powerful mage like you serve a weakling like him?"

"If he's such a weakling," Dimaria retorted, "why are you trying to kill him while he sleeps?"

The man shrugged. "My partners believe that he poses a real threat. I'm not so sure."

He attacked again, his speed and agility still increasing. Dimaria was barely able to block. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harad," the man replied quietly. "And now that you've heard it, I'll have to kill you."

"I've heard that name…" Dimaria attacked again, a whirling, slashing attack that normally would've cut her opponent to ribbons. Harad blocked most of them, taking only a couple blows on the arms and shoulders. "You're the one who was trying to reach the one true magic and rival the power of Zeref."

"Not just trying," the mage declared as he attacked again. "I've definitely attained equal power with Zeref."

Dimaria scoffed. "I acknowledge that you're a worthy opponent," she said, blocking the blow. "But you don't begin to compare to Lord Zeref."

"It matters little to me what the dead think," Harad replied icily. Dimaria was beginning to worry. His speed and agility were above hers now, even in her God soul. She attacked again, but he blocked every blow, pushing her back.

"It's too bad," he said as he pressed her. "You would have made a worthy servant."

Dimaria wasn't used to being on the defensive. She hadn't felt this way since her battle against the god slayer and the dragon slayer when the Alvarez empire had attacked Fairy Tail a couple years earlier.

His next attack knocked her blade away. "This is the end," he said, and she braced herself for the impact of his powerful attack.

To her surprise, the blade was caught between two hands just before it hit her. She felt the force of the after shock, which was strong enough to cut her clothing and draw blood.

Natsu Dragneel stood over her, the sword caught between his hands. The blade had been caught so perfectly that it didn't even draw blood.

"How?..." Dimaria was stunned. But there was no time for talk as the dragon slayer faced off against Harad.

"Now here's a surprise," the mage said. "Our intelligence never reported you could manipulate time."

Natsu didn't answer. In a flash he'd closed with the other mage. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His blow got past the sword before it could block, sending Harad spinning across the room and into a library shelf, which was utterly decimated by the impact.

"Mavis is going to kill me," groaned Natsu, as Dimaria looked on in shock.

Harad charged Natsu, slashing in a tornado of blows at the dragon slayer. Natsu dodged or blocked most of them, with a few connecting to leave lines of blood on his arms and legs.

"Time to end this," he growled. He headed quickly for the door.

"Think you can get away, huh?" Harad quickly gave chase, gaining on the dragon slayer. Dimaria followed as quickly as she could.

When they were a good distance from the guild, Natsu turned around. "Fire dragon king mode." Dimaria felt a familiar intense heat and quickly backed away.

"Fire dragon king's demolition fist!"

Dimaria watched in awe as the blow went through the blocking sword and impacted the other mage, driving him into the ground with such force that it created a crater a hundred yards in diameter.

When Natsu made sure that he was defeated, the mage got some anti magic cuffs. Then he returned to Dimaria.

"Thanks for saving my life," he grinned.

Dimaria was staring at him. "How are you moving?"

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "Well, truth is, when I was learning that spell to bring Mavis back, I had Zeref teach me a little more than just that…"

"Then why didn't you use it in your battle against me?" Dimaria asked.

"I did. I just wasn't going to move until it became absolutely necessary. I didn't want to reveal my secret just yet."

Time returned to normal as the dragon slayer picked her up in his arms.

"Wait," Dimaria said. "There's still at least one more inside the guild."

Natsu grinned. "Let's take 'em out here then."


	21. Celebration

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. I just write things about them...

So... basically one epilogue chapter left in this story, as far as I'm concerned. Several lemons in this chapter.

So anyway... here you go. Hope you like it.

* * *

The next morning the guild awoke to 3 prisoners secured with anti-magic cuffs. Natsu and Dimaria were asleep – naked (and a little sticky, if anybody had actually checked) – in the library. Makarov and Gildarts were taking pictures of Dimaria's naked body now that it was finally light enough, and wishing she weren't curled up into Natsu so they could get a full frontal shot. Of course, it wasn't long before they were chased away by the other girls. The rest just awakened.

"Guess there was no need to stay in the guild," Gajeel yawned as the guild started bustling with noise. "Nothing happened last night."

Then he caught sight of the three prisoners. "Hey, nobody woke me up for the party?"

"You would've just gotten in the way," Gildarts said to the iron dragon slayer.

Some of the girls threw a blanket over Natsu and Dimaria, causing Makarov and Gildarts to groan in disappointment. Laxus came out rubbing his eyes.

"Laxus, too bad you slept in so late," Gildarts needled him, showing him the pictures.

Laxus eyes popped out. "Damn… give me some of those."

"Sorry, no can do." Gildarts said. "Should've put in your time this morning."

"I guess I know why no one woke me up for my watch," Anna said, looking at the pair under the blanket.

"Guess there was no need," Brandish said, looking at the trio of prisoners.

Just then the doors opened, and a hush fell over fairy tail. A beautiful, green-haired woman in royal attire came in.

"I heard Fairy Tail was attacked, so I came as quickly as I could." She said. "Is Natsu-sama alright?"

Every male head in the guild turned. Makarov, Laxus, and Gildarts all gaped at her, their jaws hitting the ground together. "P… p… princess?! Your highness!"

She smiled, "oh, there's no need for formalities. Where's Natsu-sama? I hope he wasn't hurt."

Wordlessly, the trio pointed to the library. The princess saw the dragon slayer asleep, wrapped up with Dimaria, and smiled. "Looks like he's fine. I'm glad…"

She then looked at the prisoners. "These are the people who attacked your guild?"

"Yes," Makarov nodded. "Dimaria and Natsu apprehended this one," he pointed to Hadar. "Gildarts, Laxus, and I aided them in apprehending the other two."

"I'll personally take them back to the capital then." The princess said. "I brought a small squad with me, just in case there was trouble."

She called the guards in. In a matter of moments the prisoners were removed from the guild to a transport coach. The princess turned to leave. Just as she was walking out the door, she turned back to Makarov.

"When Natsu-sama awakes, I need you to deliver a message for me."

"Yes your highness?"

"Tell him that the his heir is in my belly, and my father will expect him to come live at the capital once the child is born."

Jaws dropped so hard they actually made a sound while hitting the floor. The princess just smiled and headed out.

Erza sighed. "So much for the mansion…"

"Who needs a mansion when you've got a palace?" Kagura said.

Makarov was still gaping… "But, if Natsu is the lover of the princess…"

"He's going to be king someday?!" Laxus and Gildarts finished in disbelief, their jaws hitting the floor as well.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cried all the men in the guild.

 **~Much later, at the mansion~**

"Alright, let's celebrate!" Natsu said. After waking up in the guild, he'd come back, eaten, and taken a shower. Now he was ready to celebrate the victory.

Instantly all the girls were naked and in bed. Natsu grinned, laying in his central spot, his erection sticking straight up in the air.

In seconds Ur was on his erection, beginning to rock her hips and grind against the dragon slayer. Her large breasts bounced tantalizingly with the motion.

Then Layla straddled his face, and he slowly began licking her vagina. He slipped his tongue in as far as it would go, massaging her walls. "Mm… Natsu," she moaned.

Ur continued riding his dick, grinding her pussy against his pelvis. "Natsu," she moaned,

Next to them, Lisanna straddled Yukino's face, sticking her own face in the celestial spirit mage's pussy. "Mm…" she moaned as Yukino began to pleasure her.

Natsu's tongue was working full force in Layla's pussy, which was beginning to drip love juices. He began massaging her clit with two fingers. "Oh yes Natsu!" she moaned, grinding on the dragon slayer's face, her ample boobs bouncing and jiggling.

Ur's walls squeezed his cock as she continued to bounce up and down on his erection, grinding her pussy against him with each stroke. "Oh fuck me!" she moaned. "Fuck me Natsu!"

Lisanna's tongue massaged Yukino's clit, drawing a muffled moan from the celestial spirit mage. She slipped two fingers into the girl and started thrusting them in and out of her.

Layla couldn't believe how long Natsu's tongue was. He pressed it deep into her pussy, massaging her slippery walls as he massaged her clit with his fingers. She moaned loudly. "Oh Natsu, it feels so good!"

Ur was grinding faster on top of him, her large boobs bouncing and jiggling. "Oh yes Natsu! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Yukino nibbled Lisanna's vaginal lips, drawing another muffled moan from the girl. She spread her lips apart as wide as they would go and shoved her tongue deep into the other mage's pussy.

Layla moaned as Natsu pulled his tongue back out of her, replacing it with three fingers in her vagina. He started a thrusting motion with the fingers, while his tongue caressed and nibbled on her clit. "Oh fuck!"

Ur's movements were beginning to become frantic, her boobs bouncing and jiggling non-stop. "Natsu!" she moaned. "Cum with me Natsu!"

Yukino moaned as Lisanna nibbled gently at her cunt, still not letting up her assault on the other girl's pussy. "Mmm…"

Layla moaned urgently as Natsu continued to finger-fuck her, her fingers clutching the bed sheets tightly. "Oh fuck Natsu! I'm cumming!"

"I'm cumming too Natsu!" Ur moaned loudly, her body convulsing into an orgasm. Her pussy clenched his enormous dick, squeezing his load of baby juice deep into her womb. "Oh yes Natsu!"

When she was finished, Natsu laid Layla on top of her and entered her from behind. The two mages' enormous boobs mashed together, bouncing and rubbing against each other as Natsu began thrusting into the celestial spirit mage.

"Oh fuck Natsu," she moaned. "Fuck me…"

Next to them, Yukino was breathing faster, beginning to move her hips instinctively against Lisanna. "Mmmph Mph," she moaned into the other girl's pussy.

Lisanna's muffled moans became louder as she nibbled on Yukino's vaginal lips. Her hips beginning to rock against the girl.

Natsu shoved 3 fingers into Ur's vagina as he continued to thrust into Layla. Both woman moaned, their enormous boobs mashing together. "Oh yes Natsu! Fuck me!"

Lisanna was the first to cum, unable to focus on pleasuring Yukino as she broke into a violent orgasm. "Oh fuck!" she moaned loudly.

As soon as she finished, she went back to pleasuring Yukino, who was grinding her hips desperately against her, begging for release.

Natsu was moving faster inside Layla, his fingers simultaneously increasing to a feverish pace in Ur's pussy. Both mages were moaning and grinding against the stimulation. Their breasts bounced, their nipples rubbing on each other's smooth skin. "Fuck me Natsu!" They both moaned. "Fuck me hard!"

Yukino gasped, then moaned loudly as the knot in her stomach released. "Oh fuck yes! Oh gods…" her body thrashed in the throes of her orgasm.

Natsu pounded Layla's pussy, his fingers thrusting wildly into Ur at the same time. "Oh fuck Natsu!" Moaned Ur.

"Fuck me harder Natsu!" Layla moaned.

The dragon slayer slammed his dick into her pussy as fast as he could go. His body was beginning to approach release again, but he could hear Ur and Layla also closing in. Their breath was getting ragged, their moans more urgent.

"Oh fuck me Natsu!" moaned both women, their boobs mashing together. "Fuck me!"

Natsu's dick pounded Layla's pussy. His fingers worked feverishly in Ur.

"OH FUCK YES!" Ur screamed as she came. "OH FUCK!" her pussy clamped on his fingers in her orgasm.

"Oh fuck me Natsu!" Layla moaned loudly as she came too. "Cum in my pussy!"

Natsu grunted as he released his load into her, semen spurting out to fill her pussy.

Their orgasms took a few minutes to subside. Once they were done, the two collapsed on the bed.

Natsu found Ultear, who was just starting to 69 with Brandish. Without warning, he slammed his dick into the time mage's pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Ultear moaned in surprise, her face coming momentarily out of Brandish's pussy.

Next to them, Kagura and Erza were lavishing attention on Levy's boobs. The petite bluenette moaned as the two massaged her sensitive nipples with their tongues.

Natsu began thrusting in and out of Ultear, who moaned into Brandish's pussy. Brandish began slowly massaging Ultear's clit with her tongue, while her fingers began to massage Natsu's balls.

"Oh fuck," moaned Levy as Erza dived into her pussy. "Mmph" her next moan was muffled as Kagura mounted her face.

"Mmmph Mph MMMPH" Ultear moaned into Brandish's pussy, massaging her clit with her fingers. Brandish moaned, her tongue continuing to work Ultear's clit as the dragon slayer pounded her pussy.

"That's the spot…" moaned Kagura as Levy's tongue slipped into her pussy. Levy moaned into her pussy as Erza continued to pleasure her.

Ultear moaned loudly into Brandish's pussy, her boobs bouncing against the mage's belly with each of Natsu's thrust. Brandish moaned, her own pussy feeling the pleasure from Ultear's fingering and licking.

Natsu continued to pump Ultear's pussy, increasing his pace quickly. The time mage moaned again into Brandish's pussy.

Levy moaned into Kagura's pussy as Erza nibbled on her cunt, slipping two fingers into her pussy and beginning to work them in and out. Kagura moaned as Levy continued to pleasure her, beginning to grind her hips against the bluenette's face.

Ultear moaned louder, more urgently, into Brandish's pussy. Brandish started moving her hips against Ultear's face, grinding her pussy into the time mage.

"Oh yes," Kagura moaned as Levy's tongue dove deep into her pussy, her fingers massaging her clit. "Oh fuck yes!"

Brandish moaned into Ultear's pussy, grinding her pussy into the time mage's face. She could feel Ultear's enormous boobs rubbing against her belly. "Mmmph…"

Natsu drove his dick hard and fast into Ultear's pussy, keeping an almost frantic pace. Ultear was grinding her hips against his dick now, moaning loudly into Brandish's pussy as the other mage continued to massage her clit with her tongue.

Levy moaned into Kagura's pussy, her hips instinctively grinding against Erza's face. The red haired mage drove her fingers in and out of the bluenette's pussy, licking and nibbling at her cunt.

"OH FUCK NATSU!" moaned Ultear loudly, her face pulling away from Brandish's pussy as her body convulsed into orgasms. "OH FUCK YES!"

Natsu grunted as she came around him, his semen spilling out of his cock deep into her pussy. As her orgasms subsided, the dragon slayer moved to the other side, sticking his dick deep in Brandish's pussy.

Ultear began licking the beautiful mage's cunt as Natsu began thrusting. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck yes! OH FUCK NATSU!" Brandish moaned as the knot in her stomach came undone. Her pussy clenched around the dragon slayer's huge dick.

Natsu waited till she was done before he resumed thrusting, watching her boobs bounce with each movement. It didn't take long before Brandish began moving against him again, Ultear massaging her clit and his Natsu's balls.

"Oh fuck!" Kagura moaned next to them as she came, her love juices spilling out onto Levy's face. "OH FUCK LEVY!"

Moments later Levy's body convulsed into orgasms. "Oh fuck yes!" she moaned, as Erza lapped up her juices. "Fuck!"

Natsu started thrusting faster as Brandish's moans began to get louder. "Mm…." He moaned, thrusting hard into the beaufitul mage. "Oh fuck Natsu," moaned Brandish as his enormous, hot dick rubbed her pussy's sensitive walls.

Next to them, Levy took one of Erza's large boobs in her mouth, kissing the sensitive nipple and suckling it softly. Kagura slipped slowly down to the red-haired mage's pussy, tasting her arousal.

Natsu pounded Brandish's pussy harder, while Ultear continued to pleasure the mage's clit. "Oh fuck." Moaned Brandish, grinding her pussy against the stimulation. "Fuck me Natsu!"

Erza moaned as Kagura's tongue slipped into her pussy, slowly massaging her walls. Levy began kneading the mage's large boobs in her hands, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive nibbles, drawing gasps of pleasure from Erza.

"Oh fuck me Natsu!" Brandish moaned, her boobs bouncing as Natsu continued to pound her pussy. "Fuck me Natsu!"

Kagura began to rub Erza's clit with her fingers as her tongue explored the mage's vagina. Levy continued kneading her large, firm breasts. "Oh fuck…" moaned Erza, her hips beginning to grind into Kagura's touch.

Natsu's cock continued to ram Brandish's pussy, while the time mage massaged her cunt. "Natsu…" she moaned loudly, her breathing beginning to increase.

"Oh fuck…" Erza moaned as Kagura slipped two fingers into her dripping cunt. "Fuck me…"

Natsu increased his pace even more, his enormous dick plunging in and out of Brandish's dripping pussy. "Oh fuck Natsu! Fuck me hard!" The mage was bucking her hips against him, anxious for release.

"Oh fuck…" Erza was grinding her hips against Kagura as the mage slipped her fingers in and out of redhead, nibbling on her clit. "Oh fuck me!"

"OH FUCK NATSU!" Brandish screamed as her body convulsed into orgasms. "I'M CUMMING!"

Natsu grunted as her dick clenched around him, not stopping his pace till his own release came. As his hot semen spurted into her, she went into a fresh orgasm. "FUCK NATSU!"

"OH FUCK YES!" Erza moaned next to them as she came, her love juices pouring out onto Kagura's fingers. The brunette licked up the love juices with her tongue, not pulling her face back till Erza's body stopped convulsing.

"Taste Erza's love juices," she moaned to Natsu as she kissed the dragon slayer, sharing the woman's taste with him.

With a grin, Natsu moved over to the trio, plunging his dick into Levy's waiting pussy…

 **~Back at the guild~**

"So did it work?" Makarov asked Gildarts excitedly.

"I'm getting my money back," Gildarts said with a glare. "All I'm getting is sound."

Though nothing displayed on the screen of the spy video equipment, a non-stop cacophony of moans and orgasms came through the speakers.

Suddenly a voice spoke clearly through the speakers. "Since you perverts did help with the cleanup, I'll give you ten seconds of voyeurism…"

Suddenly a black film was pulled back, revealing an overhead of the bed. Natsu's dick was buried in Levy, and around him was a massive, writhing tangle of legs, arms, boobs, and asses. Moans erupted from various places on the bed. Makarov quickly found Jenny and Mira, who were pleasuring each other on the outside of the bed. Gildarts quickly looked away from Cana, who was currently being pleasured by Lucy, and found Seilah and Kyouka, who were currently next to their master on the bed.

Suddenly the black film covered the camera again. "Time's up… Dimaria's voice said sweetly.

Makarov turned to Gildarts, trying to contain his nosebleed. "You got that right?"

Gildarts sweat-dropped as he realized he forgot to hit record.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fairy Tail's empty walls resounded with the lament, as the two perverts wept.


	22. Epilogue

I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. I just write about them.

This is just a quick epilogue to wrap everything up. With this, this fanfiction is officially complete. No lemons in this chapter.

And yes... I was feeling too lazy to come up with names.

* * *

 **~12 years after these events~**

"You know, it's been a while since we've gotten fresh blood in the guild," Laxus Dreyar, Ninth Master of Fairy Tail, commented.

"You say that every day, Laxus," Freed responded.

"And it's true every day," Laxus said. "Other than Romeo, Asuka, and Mihaka (who is Gray and Juvia's daughter), everyone in the guild is from the old days."

Just then the door was flung open, and several children ranging from around 9 to 11 years came in.

"We're here to join the guild!" Said a fiery red haired boy, wearing a basic set of requip armor.

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling by yourselves?" Laxus asked.

"Daddy said it was alright," a girl with bright purple hair responded. "He said you guys would be a great place for us to grow!"

"What kind of magic can you use?" Laxus asked.

"I use rune magic." The purple haired girl replied.

"Requip magic," the fiery haired boy stated proudly.

"Ice make: Floor!" A girl with jet black hair, streaked with pink, said, turning the floor to ice and simultaneously stripping to her hot pink panties and a training bra.

"I'm learning sword combat magic!" A purple-haired boy declared.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage," a girl with hot pink hair, streaked with blonde, said. "And mommy gave me three of her keys to get started." She proudly held up the keys to Aquarius, Taurus, and Horoglium.

"I'm learning lightning god slayer magic." This one was a girl with raven black hair and pink highlights, slightly slanted eyes, and a smirk that was almost evil.

"Give them their guild stamps…" Laxus said to Kinana. The girl gave each of them their stamps in the requested areas.

"And get some clothes on," he said to the girl.

"Eheh – sorry," she rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright young ones. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Alright!" Echoed 6 voices simultaneously. "I'm all fired up!"

"Hey you," The girl who was learning god slayer magic looked at Asuna. "Wanna rumble?"

"Not six of them…" Laxus sweat-dropped as the guild erupted into a boisterous brawl, led by the newcomers.

"Well, at least it'll never get boring," said Kinana with a smile.

 **~Sabertooth~**

"Master Sting, we're here to join Sabertooth!"

"But none of you can be older than 10," Sting said, eyeing the three children before him. "What makes you think you've got what it takes?"

"My daddy taught me fire dragon slayer magic," proclaimed a girl with long, black hair. "Fire dragon's roar!" Flames came out of her mouth, destroying everything standing in its way – which was about half the guild.

Sting sweat-dropped. _This could get expensive…_ "What about you two?"

"Mommy gave me all of her gold keys…" A pink haired girl said. "She and daddy said I have incredible magic power for a celestial spirit mage." She proudly displayed the keys to Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus.

The other, a boy with dark blue hair, said "I learned god slayer magic: Sky God's Bellow!" The other half of the guild hall was destroyed.

"Alright, you've proven yourselves worthy to join," Sting said. "But repairs are coming out of your reward money from doing requests."

Rogue was laughing next to him. "Well, you did ask them to prove they had what it takes."

"Alright," they said as they got their guild marks. "We're fired up!"

And so, the new generation of mages was born…


End file.
